Global Magnet
by Strawberry07
Summary: Un amor prohibido entre naciones ¿Cuántas situaciones desencadenará en su transcurso? Puede parecer un cliché pero ninguna historia es igual a otra. Aunque todas tienen algo en común, un final. Request abierto. Pareja en portada.
1. Introducción

Bueno, me presento, soy Strawberry07 y sinceramente no sé qué hago aquí. Pero bueno. Al ver que mi primera historia fue un rotundo fracaso *cries*, me deprimí un poquito y me puse a escuchar Vocaloid. Ahí me di cuenta de que la luz de una idea brillante ilumino mi cabeza, y me puse a buscar si había un fic sobre parejas con el tema Magnet y me di cuenta de que no hay NINGUNO.

Lo encontré imposible (;A;) Así que me decidí a hacer uno yup.

Quiero que me pidan cualquier pareja. CUALQUIER PAREJA, yo ya veré cómo me las arreglo. Esto incluye hétero, yaoi (osbvio, Hetalia sin yaoi no es Hetalia) o yuri. O quizás un trío….erg, como quieran, la idea es hacer como una colección de muchas parejas (head-canon, crack, sus otp, etc.)

Y eso, lo que sí tengan un poco de paciencia, podría hacer de una pareja cada tres días o quizás más seguido, depende de mi colegio, ahora que entre a clases.

Ok, empecemos el ¡Global Magnet!

PD: Sí, tomé la idea del título de Vero Vortex, por cierto, adoro tu fic :).

PD2: Por un review que me dejaron me di cuenta de algo, ¡No incluí a los latinos! Pero no importa, sí también admito parejas latinas. PERO tendrán que aclararme que OC quieren que use. Los de Rowein, los de Nenny, o los suyos. Por favor, no olviden eso.


	2. Basta con mirarte

**Hooooola~ Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, se ve que tendré mucho trabajo, pero no importa :3.**

**Bueno primero que nada, eso, la primera pareja será la petición de Zakuro603, Que es un:**

**¡Holanda x España!**

**Yep, voy a ukear a Toñito. ****Ojalá te guste. That's it. ****Disfruten.**

**Ahh….Disclaimer: Esto….lamentablemente, Hetalia no me pertenece, sino habría muchísimo más fan service: 3, le pertenece a su respectivo autor y hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**PD: Holanda = Govert **

**Bélgica= Emma ¿Ok? :D**

Aún no sabía cómo. Aún no tenía la certeza de cómo acabó en ésa situación, con la mente hecha un desorden y con aquellos locos pensamientos, uno más extraño que el anterior. Aunque quizás lo que pasó después de aquella reunión lo tomó tan desprevenido que todavía no lo asimilaba.

Su hermana le miraba preocupada, hace días que se encerraba en la habitación, más que de costumbre y sus cigarrillos consumían todo su tiempo, allí mirando el vacío o distrayéndose leyendo un libro, al que sinceramente tenía que leer una línea por lo menos diez veces antes de entenderla. ¡Es que no era posible! ¿¡Cómo podía él estar pensando en el español? ¡ÉL! Por el amor de los cielos, si el odiaba al loco amante de los tomates ése. O al menos eso creía.

Desde aquella reunión…

_- ¡Oye, Holanda! – La nación española llamaba con alegría y fervor a su antiguo secuaz, quien se encontraba revisando papeles del término de acuerdos entre él y México. La reunión acababa de terminar, y el mexicano le había dejado eso pendiente antes de irse a tomar con Chile. La sala estaba vacía, a excepción de ellos dos._

_- Tsk, ¿Qué quieres, Spaje?- Lo miró con recelo y volvió la vista a los papeles, quería que se fuese ya. No entendía cómo su hermana lo soportaba ¡Y hasta le caía bien! Realmente debía estar loca._

_-¡Govert! ¿Cómo has estado? Sabes que te he visto muy ocupado y eso, pero no puedo evitar querer hablarte, ¿Así como antes, sabes? Entonces hablé con Bel el otro día y….- Y seguía hablando y hablando, parece que las palabras le salían hasta por los codos, su voz alegre y parlanchina le resquebrajaba los tímpanos y la paciencia. Parecía que la tortura nunca se iba a terminar, bien sabía que el español tenía una voz de muerte al cantar flamenco y eso (Aunque jamás lo admitiría), pero cuando hablaba normalmente, le parecía la de un niño de cinco años, chillona y exasperante- …Y por eso, creo que los tomates deberían ser patrimonio de la humanidad ¿Qué me dices?_

_Holanda se frotaba las sienes y tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de disminuir su dolor de cabeza, juntó toda su paciencia, que era nula, para decirle unas cuantas verdades al españolito ése, pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un par de orbes verdes que le miraban preocupados, dejándolo mudo momentáneamente. ¿Por qué rayos Antonio tenía ese efecto en él? O en todos en realidad, una mirada y ¡zas! Quedaste hechizado._

_-Lo siento, ¿Hablo mucho verdad?- Le sonrió apenado y bajó la cabeza susurrando- No puedo evitarlo cuando estoy nervioso…._

_Govert no lo escuchó, pero recuperó el habla y le dijo:_

_-Mira, me vale mierda lo que me dijiste, aunque en realidad no escuché ni la mitad, tan solo déjame en paz ¿Ok?- _

_La mirada de Holanda era tan seria y penetrante, que Antonio se sintió intimidado, aunque no pudo esconder el rubor de sus mejillas._

_-Yo….-_

_-No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme. Adiós- Recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar, pero la voz del español le hizo detenerse._

_-¡Espera!- Sonaba desesperada y cuando lo miró retador otra vez, España retrocedió un poco, se sentía incómodo con esos ojos azules, era como si le atravesaran, a pesar de sus nervios a flor de piel, continuó hablando- Yo…yo quería…-_

_-¿Qué quieres?- Remarcó cada palabra, para aclarar que quería irse rápido._

_Pero el español no respondió nada, solo dio un par de pasos hasta donde estaba, lo agarró de la corbata, se colocó de punillas y le besó. Su boca fue asaltada por la española de un momento a otro y él no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo, estaba paralizado y sus cosas cayeron al suelo, Antonio aprovechó eso para obtener más cercanía y profundizar el beso, abrió lentamente su boca, pero cuando su lengua hizo contacto con los labios de Holanda, este reaccionó._

_Lo empujó tan fuerte que le hizo caer al piso, con un ligero 'Auch' de sus labios, miró a Govert. Parecía un toro enjaulado, estaba sudado, rojo como un tomate, mezcla ambigua de vergüenza y rabia y lo miraba como si lo fuese a embestir de un momento a otro._

_- Wat doe__je denkt dat je__aan het doen__?- __Le espetó con rabia. Estaba fúrico, el idiota español le había besado ¡Le había besado! ¡Door God!_

_-Te besé porque...yo...- Bajó la mirada un momento, mientras murmuraba frases inconexas por lo bajo._

_-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!- Su enojo era palpable._

_-Yo...Yo te amo Govert, siempre lo he hecho- Sentenció, mirándolo directo a los ojos._

_Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Holanda perdió sus cabales y empezó a insultar y a rogar por quién sabe qué en su idioma. Su mente colapsó y atinó a decir lo primero que se le ocurrió._

_-Ni se te ocurra acercárteme de nuevo-_

_Luego salió de la habitación dejando sus papeles y a un triste español detrás._

Y ahora estaba aquí, después de una semana, acostado en su cama con un libro del que no había leído ni la portada. El español llenaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero también venía a su mente la guerra que tuvo con él, no creía un supuesto romance posible entre ellos de ninguna manera. Además la idea le ponía enfermo, o eso decía él.

No había sabido más del español, no habían tenido reuniones, así que tampoco podía esperar mucho, de lo poco y nada que sabía era por su hermana.

_- Oye hermano, creo que deberíamos visitar a Antonio- Lanzó la idea al aire, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero sabía que su hermana esperaba una afirmativa._

_-Y, me puedes explicar ¿Por qué iría YO a visitar al marica ése?- Bélgica estaba enterada de todo, le había costado muchos waffles, unos cuantos peluches de conejo y toda su astucia gatuna para sacarle la información a su hermano, pero lo había logrado, al fin sabía por qué llego con cara de traumado a casa el día de la reunión. Por eso mismo Emma estaba enojada ¡Que daría ella por ser la persona por la cual el español suspirara! Pero no, tenía que ser el enojón de su hermano y más encima ¡Le rechazaba! De verdad estaba loco._

_-Es que, Romano me ha dicho que no está muy bien, no sonríe tanto y ya no come tomates- Su mirada decía todo, era claro "¿Ves lo que has provocado?" o al manos intentó darle ese mensaje a su hermano._

_Eso le descolocó totalmente, Antonio ¿Sin comer tomates? Definitivamente el fin del mundo estaba cerca y Alfred tenía razón respecto a los mayas. Pero al él no le importaba ¿cierto? Por él que el español se muriera ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando oyó el nombre del italiano? No lo sabía. Y como cuando uno se encuentra "acorralado" responde tonterías o lo primero que piense. Holanda no midió las consecuencias de sus palabras._

_-No me interesa lo que le pase-_

_Desde ese día su hermana no ha vuelto a abrir la boca._

Suspiró. Nada ganaba con atormentarse con aquello. Pasó, fue real, pero no pasará otra vez. Definitivamente. ¿Entonces por qué dolía?

-Déjate de pensamientos memos, Govert, tu odias al come tomates ése- Es que ya ni por su nombre le podía llamar, cuando pasaba el estómago se le hacía nada y sentía un cosquilleo agradable.

Salió de su casa, sin un libro, pero con su conejito es los brazos. Desde la casa, una indignada belga le observaba fijamente, ¿Cómo se atrevía él a estar tan tranquilo cuando Antonio se estaba cayendo a pedazos? Bufó resignada y regresó a la casa, de nada le servía preocuparse por el lerdo de Govert.

Cuando Govert llegó a su campo de tulipanes, se sintió en paz, se recostó suavemente en el pasto y dejó a Usa-chan recorrer el lugar sola. Miraba intercaladamente a las nubes y a los molinos. Cuando las vio.

Era una mariposa roja, muy bonita, bueno era normal, se dijo, siempre había mariposas en sus tulipanes, pero nunca una de ése color. Realmente era hermosa, en la parte baja de las alas tenía unos destellos dorados que brillaban al sol y a medida que se acercaba a él notó que desprendía una fragancia tras su paso. Olor a mar, arena, sol y ¿tomate? ¿Las mariposas comen tomate? ¿Siquiera tienen olor? Pero lo más importante, él conocía aquel olor de algún lado ¿Pero de dónde?

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba parado en medio del bosque, con la mariposa carmesí a su lado, que ahora brillaba y soltaba pequeños destellos rojos al aire. Estaba tan metido en sus divagaciones que la terminó siguiendo y no se dio cuenta. Pero cuando iba a devolverse…

-¿G-Govert?-

Lo escuchó. Reconocería aquel timbre de voz en cualquier lugar.

-¿Antonio?-

Y lo vio. No estaba en las mejores condiciones, se veía más delgado y pálido, su piel apenas estaba bronceada y unas profundas ojeras surcaban sus ojos. A su lado, una mariposa igual de hermosa que la que estaba a su lado, pero esta era de un color celeste obscuro con gruesas líneas plateadas en la parte superior y de la parte baja de sus alas brotaba un brillo cerúleo.

Al instante, las dos mariposas se juntaron y comenzaron a formar círculos, parecía que bailasen. Atraídos por la exótica visión, se acercaron lentamente, y no se dieron cuenta hasta que sus manos se tocaron, allí las mariposas dejaron de bailar y los rodearon formando un círculo de destellos rojos y cerúleos.

- Te he extrañado mucho – Antonio fue el primero en romper el silencio. No esperaba una respuesta, tan solo quería que le dejase terminar lo que no le dijo el otro día- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti-

-España, yo….- El holandés quiso decirle lo confundido que estaba, preguntarle qué tipo de hechizo le había lanzado para que estuviese pensando en él todo el día y averiguar por qué la poca distancia que tenían ahora no le incomodaba. Pero el español lo interrumpió.

-Solo escucha, verás Govert, yo….pues yo no debería estar aquí, pero he seguido a este bichito que tenía un olor peculiar, aunque realmente no sé si ellos puedan tener olor, o brillar como Campanita, ¿Es eso posible? Porque si fuese así me compraría muchas de estas para que adornen mi casa, ¡Ah! Y a Lovi le regalaría una también por supuesto, aunque no sé si le gustarán de color azul, pero bueno, si no es así yo….- Y continuaba hablando y hablando como si le fuera la vida en ello, pero Holanda se hartó, _esta vez no_, se dijo y lo calló de la única forma que sabía. Besándolo.

A esto el español se sorprendió, pero termino besándolo de igual forma. Sus labios se separaban para buscar aire y volvían a encontrarse, explorando la cavidad de ambos y sus lenguas en una danza parecida a la de ambas mariposas, que flotaban, disfrutando el espectáculo.

En un arrebato de pasión, Holanda acostó a Antonio en el suelo y mientras le besaba el cuello, con sus manos recorría el abdomen del español. España lo acompañaba con ligeros gemidos, pero no por nada era el país de la pasión, así que arremetió otra vez contra la boca de Govert, pero esta vez luchando por ser el ganador. Holanda no se quedó atrás y siguieron luchando, explorándose y tocándose. Querían olvidarse de Bélgica, de Romano, de sus disputas diplomáticas. En este momento no eran España y Holanda. Eran Antonio y Govert, un par de amantes prohibidos.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Antonio abrió los párpados cansinamente. A su lado Govert se frotaba la cabeza, se sentía como si tuviera resaca, pero al menos aclaró sus dudas, quería al españolito ése, rozando el enamoramiento, lo había confirmado con los apasionantes besos que se dieron ayer. Y vaya que el español sabía besar, pero esa era otra cosa que jamás admitiría.

-¿Estás bien, _Gov_? – Si…su nuevo apodo. Por ahora no reclamaría, pero había algo que debían dejar en claro, de inmediato.

-Antonio, yo….pues creo que te demostré como me siento anoche, aunque aún estoy algo inseguro-.

El español sonrió ampliamente, le abrazó y le dio baso casto y corto en la comisura de los labios. Cuando Govert se colocó rosado, solo atinó a dejar escapar una risilla por lo bajo, no quería que se molestase.

-Sí, creo que lo dejamos _bastante claro_- La picardía de su voz solo logró sonrojar más a Govert.

-Pero hay un problema- Apenas terminó de hablar, Antonio suspiró y bajó la cabeza, asintiendo lentamente.

-Lovi no me lo perdonaría….- Ah no…ése sí que no. Él como idiota hablándole de sus sentimientos, y sabe Dios cuánto, le cuesta y ¿Sale el idiota hablando del enano come pasta?

Eso sí que no.

-¡No estoy hablando de Lovino, maldita sea! ¡Hablo de mi jefe y el tuyo!* –

-Ah…eso….sí tienes razón, esos no se pueden ni ver, además no creo que aceptasen ni que fuésemos amigos- La voz de Antonio adquirió un matiz triste, muy triste.

Enseguida, aparecieron las mariposas alrededor de ellos otra vez, la roja se fue con Govert y la azul se posó en la nariz de Antonio, causándole ligera gracia, aún estaba deprimido.

-No me dijiste por qué estabas aquí- Inquirió Holanda, jugando con la mariposa. Esperaba que esta vez España no se fuese por las ramas y le contase directamente lo que había preguntado.

-Es que, estaba en mi huerto cuando de repente se me apareció, extrañamente tenía tu olor- Antonio también jugaba con la pequeña alada, sonreía ligeramente.

-¿Mi olor?- O sea que él no estaba loco, España también percibía el olor de aquellos bichos.

-Sip, tenía olor a bosque y a flores, así que reconocí el aroma y me quedé embelesado, intenté atraparla pero voló muy rápido y cuando al fin la iba a alcanzar, te vi y me di cuenta de que estaba en Holanda-

Un silencio se hizo presente, no era incómodo, te invitaba a adentrarte en tus profundos pensamientos y a oír la quietud del bosque. A lo lejos el río pasaba rápido y los pajarillos comenzaban a cantar sobre los árboles. El rubio fue el primero en abrir la boca.

-Ok…pues supongo que es todo. Debo irme, Bélgica estará preocupada- Se levantó del suelo, sacudió un poco su ropa y miró al español.

-¿Y me dejarás así, sin más?- El castaño tenía la cabeza gacha, y su voz apenas rozaba el aire, su tono como notas de guitarra en un flamenco había desaparecido.

-Sabes que no puede ser, es imposible. Pero eso no significa que te haya usado, sabes que no soy así- España levantó la cabeza y pudo ver como las lágrimas le atravesaban las mejillas, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran. Hipnotizantes.

-Lo entiendo _Holanda_- Su nombre de nación pronunciado por esos labios le dolió- Creo que deberíamos seguir así, después de todo me _basta con mirarte_- Una triste sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Por primera vez Holanda sonrió. Una sonrisa amplia y verdadera. Pero acompañada por unos ojos tristes.

-A mi también, _España_-

Y se fue de allí, seguido por la roja mariposa, que se despedía de su amada, agitando las alas y dejando un carmesí resplandor detrás.

Mientras que los sollozos de Antonio eran consolados por la pequeña alada de color azul, quien también sufría al ver a su compañera alejarse en medio del cálido viento de verano.

**¡Yay! No quedó tan mal ¿cierto? Lo único que al final como que me bloqué y no sé, no me convence mucho. Pero ustedes dirán.**

**Aclaro un par de cosas:**

*** No sé cómo se llevan los jefes de Holanda (Países Bajos) y España. Intenté buscarlo pero no lo encontré :c. Así que supuse que no se llevaban muy bien, por el asunto de la Guerra de 80 años y eso.**

**- **_**Wat doe**____**je denkt dat je**____**aan het doen? **___**¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo?**__**O algo así, usé Google Traductor, cualquier cosa, cúlpenlo a él ;3**

**-**** ¡Door God! = ¡Por Dios!**

**Y como anticipo la próxima pareja es:**

**¡Fem!Uk x Fem!Us!**

**(Sí, en ése orden)**

**Para cambiar un poco. Aunque sinceramente, jamás he escrito un Yuri. Pos ya veremos cómo sale.**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	3. Para que empiece a arder mi corazón

**Ok, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí tienen un nuevo cap ^^**

**Esta vez es la pareja: ¡Fem!US x Fem!Uk!**

**Y por si no lo saben, lo aclaro:**

**US: Emily Escocia: Scott Irlanda del Norte: Aidan**

**UK: Alice Gales: Deian**

**That's it. Al fic!**

La reunión de naciones había terminado, todos habían abandonado la sala, excepto dos personas, Alice y Emily, mejor conocidas como Reino Unido y Estados Unidos de América. Alegando tener que revisar unos papeles se habían quedado en la sala de conferencias y poco a poco llegaron a la situación en la que se encuentran ahora.

Suspiros llenaban la habitación, se entremezclaban con jadeos y ligeros gemidos, la mayoría de parte de la rubia de las coletas.

-E-Emily, ya b-b-basta- Quiso detenerla, pero su cuerpo le traicionaba, estaba roja, sudaba y de su garganta se escapaban sonidos nada puros ¡Ella era un señorita, no debería hacer esas barbaridades!

-Pero Lizzy – Le sigue besando el cuello, alternando lametones y mordiscos- Estamos solas, a ti te gusta y…umm…a mí también-

No podía negar esa lógica ¡Era obvio que le gustase!, odiaba que _Millie_ tuviera la razón. Hacía tiempo que había perdido sus gafas y el lazo de su vestido en algún lugar de la habitación.

-P-pero…Millie…-

-No hay ningún pero válido-

Y continuó besándola y desabotonando la parte trasera de su vestido. Esta vez Alice no se quedó atrás y le sacó de un tirón la chaqueta de la fuerza aérea, dejándola caer por allí, la polera le hizo compañía pronto.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOoOOoOoOo**

Se encontraban Emily y Alice, en la casa de esta última, sentadas en la terraza. La chica norteamericana comía incansablemente su décimo quinta hamburguesa mientras la inglesa bebía un poco de té. La calma era tal que parecía magia.

-Aún no sé como conservas tu cuerpo cuando comes esas porquerías- Reprochó la rubia mayor.

-¡Pero si son deliciosas! Y mi cuerpo está bien, ¿O no lo has comprobado ya?- Inquirió con una sonrisa pícara.

Alice se coloró hasta las orejas, y desvió la mirada. Emily se rió de forma estruendosa.

-Tranquila, la héroa promete no engordar, me gusta mi cuerpo-

-Es _heroína_, tonta-

Ella la ignoró por completo y se le ocurrió una idea, quizás Lizzy refunfuñaba tanto porque tenía hambre, y ella como buena héroa, es decir, heroína, debía salvarla de caer en las garras de las fatiga.

-Toma, ¿Quieres una?- Ofreció amablemente, acompañada de una sonrisa.

-No, gracias-

-¡Vamos come una! ¡Apuesto a que tienes hambre!-

-Ya dije, no-

-Bueno, más para mí- Y siguió comiendo, cuando Alice se ponía en plan cerrado no había quien pudiese convencerla. Ni siquiera ella.

De repente, en medio de la quietud aparecieron dos mariposas, una color esmeralda y otra de un azul océano, ambas dejaban brillo tras su pasar y tenían aromas peculiares.

La pequeña de color esmeralda se fue con Emily, quien la recibió gustosa, acostumbrada a su compañía y a su ligera fragancia de rosas y té negro. Mientras que la de color azul fue a darle una vuelta al cuerpo de Alice, como pidiendo permiso para posarse, a esto ella asintió y la pequeña alada se colocó en su hombro, su aroma era fuerte, olía a vainilla y a algodón dulce.

-Otra vez ellas, ¿Crees que debamos quedárnoslas?- Inquirió Alice, mientras rozaba levemente a la pequeña bestia alada, temía hacerle daño.

-No hay que privar a nada ni a nadie de su libertad- Alice la miró mal, recordando viejos tiempos, pero Emily la ignoró, posó su vista en el nublado cielo de Londres- Ojalá fuésemos como ellas-

-A mí también me gustaría ser libre- Y es que su relación era aún secreto, era considerado tabú entre las naciones los asuntos de pareja, a menos que fuese una alianza. Los superiores los veían mal y los trataban como fenómenos. Y otro era el caso de las naciones, a quienes les daba igual, a menos que fuesen unos jodidos. Tal como el caso de Alice y sus hermanos.

Y hablando de los reyes de Roma….

-¡Alice! Aquí estabas- Haciendo gala de su presencia, Escocia tomó una posición cómoda recargándose en la pared, Gales solo la miraba esperando su respuesta e Irlanda del Norte fue y la tomó del brazo. – La reina desea verte.

-Debemos irnos, está con un poco de mal humor y no aceptará un retraso- Continuó insistiendo el irlandés- Después podrás ver a la chica Yankee- A esto Emily le miró mal.

-Suéltame, _North Ireland_ – Espetó con fiereza- Puedo caminar yo misma ¿Para qué desea verme la reina?-

-No lo sabemos, solo nos dijo que desea verte con urgencia- Aidan le tomó la cintura y le obligó a caminar rápido- Nos vamos, Deian tú te quedas con Scott. Vigilen que la emancipada no nos siga- Alice le pisó un pie y mientras Aidan mascullaba por lo bajo, caminó rápidamente hacia fuera de su casa. La mariposa color océano le seguía el paso.

-Lo siento. Adiós, Millie- Fue lo último que dijo, Aidan le siguió con lentitud. Les hizo un gesto a sus hermanos y se fue.

Cuando escucharon el azote de la puerta principal, Escocia esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. Emily se irguió, tomó su maletín y se disponía a retirarse, pero él no la dejó.

-_Where do you think you're going?_ - Inquirió Escocia- _We have things to talk-_

-Mira, me importa un bledo lo que tengan que decirme, Alice ya se fue y tengo que volver a mi casa- La mariposa color esmeralda estaba apoyada en su hombro.

Escocia la retuvo y Emily dejó caer sus cosas.

-¿Qué crees que haces? _¡Let me go, bastard!- _

Él le empezó a toquetear todo el torso deteniéndose en ciertos puntos, haciendo que Emily gimiera y comenzase a patalear, le retuvo por los brazos y trataba de empujarla hacia el suelo. Gales estaba callado, pero la miraba con lástima.

- _L-let me go…_

-¿Oh, no te gusta? Pero si haces esto con Alice siempre _¿or am I wrong?-_ Scott le tenía puesta a la fuerza sobre el suelo y su sonrisa presuntuosa se hizo más amplia.- ¿Creían que no nos habíamos dado cuenta? _So pathetic._

Emily estaba en shock, se suponía que nadie debía saber de su relación secreta con Lizzy, y ahora descubría que sus hermanos siempre supieron todo. Alice iba estar de muerte. Y Escocia ya había invadido su boca, se entretuvo tanto en sus cavilaciones que había aprovechado para introducir su lengua en ella. Le mordió. Sentía asco y repugnancia, ¡Esto no era como con Lizzy! Con ella era tierno y placentero, pero Escocia le hacía sentir repelente frente a los actos. Se desconectó de la situación.

-_Bitch!- _

Scott se secó la sangre de su labio y le dio una cachetada, pero Emily no lloraría. Su mente estaba en otro momento y otro lugar, un lugar feliz, donde ella y Alice eran felices juntas y no tenían que esconderse de nadie, pero un toque a sus partes íntimas y el roce de la erección escocesa con su cuerpo le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La cruel realidad.

Y Deian seguía allí parado, analizando si debía intervenir o no, y cómo hacerlo. Emily le rogó con la mirada, pues no podía hablar al tener la mano de Scott sobre sus labios. Le suplicó que la salvase de su suplicio. Gales se apiadó de ella.

El galés se agachó a la altura de su hermano y le intentó entrar en razón. Él no quería lastimar a nadie, francamente bien poco le importaba lo que hiciera o no Alice con su vida privada, y la chica estadounidense le parecía indiferente, pero ver a su amado hermano casi violarla frente a él era otra cosa.

-_Brother_, ¿No será demasiado? No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir…-

-_Shut up, Deian!_ No te metas en lo que no te concierne- Le ignoró y quitó su mano de su hombro, seguía manoseando a Emily, esta se resistía así que le afirmó ambas muñecas con una mano, con la otra iba bajando y explorando hasta llegar a un punto culmine. Emily le miraba con un odio profundo y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Deian se exaspero.

Le tocó el hombro, y cuando volteó enojado, le impactó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Pero Scott no se quedó atrás y soltando momentáneamente a Emily, le golpeó en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, cuando el galés intentó levantarse, le impactó otro en la mejilla y le llamó _traidor_. Emily solo observaba impactada. Mas Deian tenía los principios bien claros, él no era un traidor, solo que no estaba a favor de las violaciones, así que reunió fuerza y le propinó una patada en los bajos y con Scott retorciéndose de dolor, le gritó a Emily.

-¡Corre! ¡Yo le detendré!- La chica no necesitó que se lo repitieran y salió en un suspiro de la casa inglesa, la mariposa venía tras ella. Su cara estaba empapada en lágrimas.

Corrió y corrió, rodeando las calles de Londres, no le importaba hacia dónde, solo quería alejarse del malnacido que había osado tocarla y de paso encontrar a Alice. No quería ni imaginar que le había pasado algo.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

El sonido de las pisadas sobre el asfalto y el de un corazón desesperado.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

El reloj corre y más le vale apresurarse, o muy tarde será.

_BIP. BIP. _

Una bocina acerca de ella suena y un auto la paso rozando. Lo ignoró y siguió corriendo.

Cuando llegó al palacio de Buckingham, Alice venía corriendo hacia ella, apenas verla la estrechó entre sus brazos, parecía que ella tampoco lo había pasado bien. Pero no quiso preguntarle nada, se entendían entre ambas, en silencio y con un simple abrazo, aunque fuese tan efímero como un suspiro.

La estrechó tan fuerte como pudo y la retuvo allí, no quería que se alejase. Por su parte Alice le tomó la mano y sonrió, ya estaba mejor. Ambas se miraron con amor y entendieron el mensaje, salieron corriendo por las calles londinenses.

El cielo se nubló, las nubes taparon el sol y comenzó a llover, todos salían corriendo directo a sus hogares y reprochándose no haber traído un paraguas, mas para Millie y Lizzy eso no importaba, se tenían la una a la otra, ¡Que el cielo se partiera en dos si quisiera! Ellas estarían bien.

-T-Tengo frío, Millie- Allí fue cuando Emily notó que Alice no llevaba su abrigo encima, solo un vestido rasgado y sucio. Más razón para seguir corriendo, no debían detenerse, debían llegar a las afueran y escapar del cruel mundo que se les venía encima. Cual predador sobre su presa.

-Y-Ya falta poco tranquila- Respiraban entrecortadamente, pero jamás se soltaron de las manos. Ni siquiera cuando pasaron las barras de la vía ferroviaria.

Ni cuando el tren estampó contra ellas y volaron por el aire.

Nunca.

Jamás.

Y cuando se dieron cuenta de sus heridas ya era tarde, el vaho provocado por el frío se escapaba de sus bocas cada vez más rápido.

-Tengo frío Millie- Anunció Alice, con una mueca de dolor implantada en su rostro, el hablar le raspaba la garganta. Emily le sonrió débilmente y torpe le colocó un brazo por su espalda.

-A m-mí me b-basta con mirarte, _para que empiece a arder mi corazón_, y y-ya no tengo frío-

Fueron sus últimas palabras, y su rostro, con el fantasma de una sonrisa, fue tomado en manos de la inglesa.

-T-Te amo-

Y su mano cayó. Junto a ambas mariposas que perdieron su brillo y perecieron sobre ellas.

**Si, deben odiarme, pero necesitaba un final diferente…y pues aquí esta. ;A;**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad, no duden en pedirme cualquier pareja. Actualizaré el próximo sábado sin falta, pero para compensar la espera será un cap doble ^^ ¡Yay!**

**Y las siguientes parejas son:**

**¡Rusia x China!**

**¡Dinamarca x Noruega!**

**Si no les gustó, por favor igual díganmelo, y para las fans del USUK normal, no se preocupen, también haré uno.**

**Cuídense mucho ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	4. Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo

**I´m back ;). Aquí está el tercer cap de Global Magnet y es:**

**¡Denmark x Norway!**

**Aunque sinceramente parece más NorDen, pero ya que.**

**Es el más largo que he hecho :3, ojalá les guste. Aclaraciones abajo.**

El danés sonreía, apegado junto al noruego, envolviéndolo con su brazo, este a su vez le ignoraba y se hacía el indiferente, _solo por esta vez_, se repetía y Dinamarca estaba contento de poder siquiera tocarlo.

Pero todo buen momento tiene su fin, y esto el danés lo sabía bien, ya lo había vivido tantas veces…

Los nórdicos faltantes entraron a la habitación y el noruego lo obligó a soltarlo, y fue a saludar a su hermano, con el remedo de una sonrisa. Él, mientras, pintaba la ensayada mueca que pretendía ser alegre y se dirigió al sueco. Al poco tiempo comenzaron a pelear y Finlandia debió intervenir o terminarían matándose.

Si, una reunión normal de los nórdicos.

Sin embargo el danés estaba extrañamente sin ánimo, Finlandia le expresó su preocupación, pero este le dijo que era su imaginación. _Burda mentira_. Pero no quería compasión de sus hermanos, al único del que podía creer aunque sea un mínimo de interés era del finlandés e incluso a veces lo dudaba.

Las miradas cómplices entre Suecia y Finlandia, contando la alegría natural de este, era algo que enfermaba a Søren, lo odiaba. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan feliz sin él? _No era justo, nada justo. _Ni que decir, estaba aparte el hecho de que Noruega lo ignoró toda la reunión para concentrarla totalmente en Ice.

Nadie se despidió de él cuando se fue.

Nadie le extrañó.

Pero una congelada mirada azulina le siguió el rastro de sus pasos.

****

_-¡Sve! ¡Sve! ¿Dónde estás?- El Reino de Dinamarca, Søren, que no representaba más de 15 años, corría por todo el castillo buscando a Suecia. Pero Berwald no quería que le encontrase, sabía que iba a decirle Denmark, y a su respuesta tenía dos posibilidades. O le implantaría que era un rey y él lo mandaba, debía de obedecer o lo acosaría hasta el cansancio, hasta que dijera que sí. Ninguna opción le agradaba._

_-P'r f'avor, no me encu'ntr's- Susurraba este por lo bajo. Realmente no quería ver al danés._

_-¡Sve, sé que estás aquí! ¡El rey tiene algo que decirte!- El danés se hartó de buscar, así que fingió haberse ido y cuando el sueco salió de su escondite, se le lanzó encima._

_-Jeg har dig!- La sonrisa en labios del rubio mayor no podía ser más amplia, y atrapó al sueco entre sus brazos cuando este intentó huir, le quitó las gafas y le besó. Fue uno corto y casto, bastante dulce para venir de parte del danés._

_-Jeg elsker dig, Sverige- Sus ojos brillaban y su cara estaba roja, estaba feliz. Pero Berwald no._

_Le pegó un puñetazo tan fuerte que le dejó tendido en la fría nieve un rato, mientras recogía sus lentes y le miraba, dijo lo que sería la pesadilla del danés hasta el fin de sus días._

_-Yo no te amo, y n'die lo h'ce, j'm's lo harán. Yo amo a F'nl'ndia. N'sotr's som's h'rm'nos, tú no lo er's, te odiamos-_

_Dicho esto se retiró, dejando a un Denmark shockeado y furioso._

_-E-Eso es mentira, ¡Es mentira Sve! M-Mis h-hermanos me quieren, t-tú también ¡Todos lo hacen! ¡Soy el Rey del Norte! ¡Todos deben adorarme!- Y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas salían a flote de sus ojos- T-Todos d-d-deben…_

_**Todos te odian**_

_-No es cierto-_

_**Nadie te necesita**_

_-Es mentira-_

_**Nadie nunca te quiso.**_

_-¡Eso no es verdad!-_

_**Y nadie nunca lo hará.**_

****

Despertó agitado de su sueño, al parecer se había quedado dormido en el sillón. No pensaba con claridad y se preguntaba por qué había soñado otra vez con eso. Con el principio de sus problemas, su primer rechazo amoroso.

_Después de aquel día Suecia se fue con Finlandia._

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo, comenzó a salir más con sus amigos vikingos y comenzó a beber en exceso, Noruega comenzó a preocuparse un tanto por él, pero no decía nada e Islandia nunca le había recriminado nada al respecto, así que podría decirse que estaba solo.

_Completamente solo. _

Pero cuando Lukas comenzó a reprocharle por lo mucho que bebía o por lo solos que los dejaba en casa, se dio cuenta de que le importaba, aunque fuese un poco. Ese fue su rayo de esperanza durante un tiempo. Que no duró mucho, como siempre.

Suecia vino a buscar Noruega, Dinamarca estaba convencido de que buscaba un reemplazo para Finlandia, quien había sido apresado por los rusos, pero el danés no le permitiría llevárselo tan fácil, menos para que le usasen como plato de segunda mesa.

La batalla fue atroz y quedó muy herido, sin embargo lo que más le dolió fue ver la facilidad con la que el noruego se fue con Berwald, pero cuando Emil intentó seguirlo, le retuvo. No quería volver a estar solo. No quería refugiarse en la oscuridad del bosque otra vez, abandonado a su suerte, porque sin sus hermanos se sentía perdido.

Se arrepintió cuando vio el fulgor en los ojos de Lukas, le atravesaban y le decían 'Te odio' a cada momento, pero Suecia no se inmutó y siguió su camino, seguido por el resentido noruego. Islandia no volvió a hablarle al danés.

Tiempo después obtuvo su independencia, le mandó una tarjeta de felicitación, no podía hacer más, desearía haber estado con él en su fiesta y mostrarle que no estaba mal porque le hubiese dejado, pero no pudo, su territorio era lugar nazi. Y estaba perdiendo a Groenlandia también.

Finalmente, cuando terminó la guerra, creyó sentirse mejor, tal vez vería a sus hermanos, quizás se disculpase, aunque lo dudaba mucho, pero con estar con ellos se conformaba. Y una vez más Dios le mostró que le odiaba, al igual que todos.

Rusia llegó a su territorio y le acusó de haber ayudado a los nazis, así que recibió una paliza descomunal, como en sus tiempos de vikingo. Pero ninguna paliza se comparaba a ser la puta personal del ruso. Ni a sus palabras que aún resonaban, haciendo eco en toda la casa:

_-A ti te dejaron igual que a mí, da~ Pero todos serán uno con Rusia algún día, y me amarán, lo sé. No soy como tú, un bastardo sin razón de existir.-_

El pasado lo perseguía como un fantasma, nunca podría deshacerse de él, aun cuando diera su mejor esfuerzo, aunque se humillase y pidiese perdón hasta el último rincón del planeta, su voz era débil y no sería escuchada. Resonaría por las huecas paredes de su mente eternamente.

_- Do you remember, your coming down? - _Comenzó a cantar por lo bajo, y se le hizo irónicamente gracioso, esa canción lo representaba bastante- _Forced to take sides, your taunted charm and your broken smile…_

_-Touched me unexpectedly- _Cantó una voz a su costado, dio un respingo y fijó la mirada. Noruega estaba apoyado en su comedor, parecía que hubiese estado allí un buen tiempo.

-¡N-Norge! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- Formó una sonrisa falsa y le miró, expectante. Más Lukas frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la reunión tan rápido?- Respondió su pregunta con otra y el ligero reproche en su voz era apenas distinguible, menos aún con su estoico rostro y su tono casi neutro.

-Es que…no me sentía bien, es todo- Sonrió como idiota, no quería ver al noruego ahora, no ahora que estaba débil emocionalmente.

El noruego alzó una ceja y dejó entrever su incredulidad, pero desvió sus ojos hasta el libro en el sillón, pareciese que el danés se quedó a la mitad cuando se quedó dormido. Lo que le extrañaba era que Søren estuviese leyendo precisamente, el no lo hacía nunca, a menos que fuera…

-¿La Sirenita? ¿No te aburres de leerlo? Aunque es lo único que lees- Comentó por lo bajo.

El danés borró su mueca falsa y le miró como si le hubiese ofendido gravemente, ¡Lukas siempre criticaba que él no leyese, y cuando lo hacía le decía que su libro favorito era aburrido!

-Pues no, siempre me ha gustado mucho y siempre lo hará- Sentenció

El noruego hizo como si no lo escuchase, pero sonrió interiormente, Denmark siempre sería un niño. Hojeó el libro y miró los dibujos rápidamente, pero algo no encajaba.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a la última página, Anko?-

-¿Cuál, Noru? El libro termina allí- Señaló Søren, la parte cuando ella se lanza al mar para convertirse en espuma.

Lukas lo miró escéptico.

-No, el libro termina cuando ella se va al aire con las hadas ¿Es tu libro favorito y no lo sabías?-

Un note de burla llenaba su voz.

-No, el libro termina cuando ella se vuelve espuma de mar, Noru- El danés observó hacia fuera de su ventana y miró el atardecer- No todos los finales son felices…

Por primera vez en años, Noruega le miró con sorpresa mal contenida, pero ¡Es que era lógico! ¿El danés sin creer en la felicidad eterna? Realmente, o estaba loco o Anko por fin estaba madurando.

Ninguna de las opciones le era convincente.

-Bueno, Noru, ¿Ahora me dirás a qué has venido? Sé que soy irresistible, pero…- De nuevo esa sonrisa falsa ¿A quién creía que engañaba? Decidió ir directo al grano.

-Estaba preocupado-

-¿Perdón?- Definitivamente escuchó mal.

-Que estaba preocupado, idiota- El noruego le miró dudando entre darle o no un golpe- Casi no sonreías y tenías la mirada perdida, los demás me pidieron que viniera-

_Mentira_. Pero Søren no tenía por qué saberlo, a veces la ignorancia duele menos. Pero el danés no era ingenuo, ya había sufrido mucho por eso y había aprendido a no confiar en las palabras que solo endulzan el oído.

-No tienes que mentir, Noru- Le sonrió tristemente- Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en visitar a Feroe y Groenlandia, hace tiempo que no los veo.-

-Tú tampoco tienes que mentir, Anko- Lukas era sincero y directo, pero ¿Cómo decirle que cuando lo vio despertar sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo? ¿Qué pensamiento racional era ése? _Creo que sí me estoy volviendo loco_, y aunque su cabeza estuviese llena de dudas al respecto del mayor, solo tenía una importante en mente ¿Por qué cuando despertó tenía una mirada aterrada y los ojos lagrimosos? No es que le importase, para nada, y aunque lo hiciera, no se lo diría, no era su estilo. Pero era extraño.

El danés se sintió atravesado por la mirada azulina, pero no se intimidó. Se colocó de pie e iba en dirección a la puerta.

-No miento, Norge, ahora creo que me voy, iré a ver a Feroe y…-

-Vuelve aquí-

-¿Eh?-

-Que vuelvas aquí, estúpido Anko- El noruego no estaba feliz. Nada feliz.

-Pero…-

Lukas se cansó, caminó hasta la puerta y tiró de la corbata de Dinamarca hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy juntos. El danés se sonrojó.

- ¿Te crees que soy tonto?- Le inquirió, con su aliento sobre la tersa piel del danés.- Responde-

-Yo…- Søren desvió la mirada.

-Pues no lo soy, lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué escondes Denmark?- Lukas hizo rozar sus bocas suavemente, un ligero toque superfluo que congeló a Dinamarca- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sepa?- Insistió, tentando aún más al mayor.

-Nada, Norge…no es…-

Pero el noruego estaba cansado de palabras tontas y explicaciones baratas, así que le besó para que dejase de hablar. Al principio el danés se sorprendió mucho, pero al poco rato le correspondió adueñándose del beso, como el rey que era, intenso y apasionado. Separaban sus bocas para tomar aire pero las juntaban en seguida otra vez, era un círculo vicioso que acabó cuando el danés quedó tumbado en el sillón, al parecer Lukas lo había empujado.

-Basta de juegos, hablarás quieras o no- Dicho esto comenzó a besarle el cuello de forma desesperada y salvaje, quién pensaría que el estoico noruego era una fiera en este tipo de situaciones. Bien dicen que los más tranquilos son los más desenfrenados en la cama.

Por su parte, Søren se estaba dejando llevar, gemía suavemente pero lo escondía mordiéndose el labio ¡Lo estaban ukeando! ¡Él era el rey, no podía permitir eso! Mas Lukas tenía otros planes.

-D-Dime, ¿Qué soñabas?- Noruega le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, causando un suspiro del rubio mayor, si Denmark no estaba dispuesto a hablar por las buenas, entonces debía usar su as bajo la manga.

-No era n-nada, N-Noru…Ngh…Agh- Si ya le era difícil contenerse en las preliminares, esto lo rebalsaba totalmente ¡Norge le estaba tocando Copenhague! Eso era un truco sucio. Pero endemoniadamente placentero.

-Entonces, hablarás…o- Bajó su mano por toda la extensión de Copenhague- ¿Deberé seguir tentando?- Su sonrisa era incluso más orgullosa que la del danés, solo le bastaba un movimiento y ¡zas! Un danés muy dócil. Continuó moviendo su mano sobre la ropa al no ver respuesta del danés y deleitándose con su rostro sonrojado. Cuando este estaba a punto de terminar, le soltó. Se sentó en el sofá y le miró expectante.

-¿Y bien?- Una pequeña mueca satisfactoria adornaba su cara. Pero por dentro estaba caliente, solo le bastaba Denmark _para que su fuego le llenase el cuerpo_, pero debía mantener la cabeza fría, al menos por ahora.

-E-E-Eres c-cruel, Nor-ge- El danés apenas y podía hablar, su cuerpo aún trazaba las caricias frías del noruego y estaba caliente. _En todo el sentido de la palabra._

-Muy bien, habla o….ya sabes qué pasará- El danés jadeó y vio a su hermano sorprendido, ¡Quién esperaría una respuesta así de Norge! Pero él no estaba dispuesto a ceder, ni aunque su orgullo se pisoteara y la humillación fuese evidente él hablaría. Él no necesitaba "estímulos" para hablar, solo un hombro que estuviese dispuesto a aguantarlo sin criticar.

Negó con la cabeza y la escondió entre sus rodillas, llorando en silencio, Lukas lo miró sorprendido, quizás se había excedido.

Una mariposa se coló por la ventana, era de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro y desprendía brillos azabaches tras su paso, parecía escapar de la otra mariposa que le seguía, una roja sangre, que parecía haber tenido tiempos mejores, sus alas estaban muy rasgadas y no desprendía brillo alguno. Cuando la roja alada se dio cuenta del estado de Denmark voló apresuradamente a sus rodillas, tratando de animarlo. La azul quedó suspendida en el aire, esperando la atención de la roji-carmín de vuelta. Nunca llegó.

Cuando Lukas estaba a punto de por primera vez disculparse con Søren, este levantó la cabeza, e invitó a la roja mariposa a posarse en su dedo, esta aceptó gustosa, robándole una sonrisa. Una verdadera en mucho tiempo. La mariposa volvió a brillar por un segundo.

-Sabes, Noru…No soy feliz- Comentó al aire, mirando fijamente a la mariposa azul, que al sentirse ignorada se colocó sobre el hombro del nórdico menor.

-Lo sé- La mirada del noruego era imperturbable, seria y estoica. Muy diferente a su interior.

-¿Entonces, por qué me dañas? ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Realmente te soy tan molesto?- El danés le miró con quietud, esperando una respuesta.

- Sí, eres la persona más molesta que conozco-

_Suficiente._

Era todo lo que necesitaba oír, se levantó otra vez y se dirigió a la puerta, la roja mariposa descansaba en el sofá, impregnándolo con olor a _Cherry Heering_, dudando si irse o quedarse con la grata compañía de Lukas.

-Sabes por qué no puedo amarte- El noruego jugó su última baza.

-Todos me han dejado solo, nadie me necesita, y a la única persona que amo le interesa más cuidar de otro-

-Es mi hermano, _Søren_-

-Para mí, Islandia no es razón suficiente, Lukas- Dicho esto, tomó su abrigo y salió de su casa hacia el frío bosque nórdico, seguido de cerca por la mariposa negra azulada, que dejaba la fragancia a lavanda flotando en el aire.

Y la elaborada máscara de Noruega se resquebrajó dejando caer un par de lágrimas, aplacadas por la roja mariposa que no volvió a brillar.

_Nunca._

**Ok, guys. Miren, iba a hacer un final todo fluff con corazones, cupidos y todos felices :D, bueno aunque igual con un poco de angst (Por lo del amor prohibido) ¡Pero igual iban a ser medio felices! Pero noooo, tuve que ver Just Be Friends versión DenmarkxNorway y pos me deprimí D; (Sí, existe, está en Youtube, igual que Matryoska cantada por el Tomato Gang)**

**Además un final con un Noruega frío era más creíble, en un par de horas subo el RoChu, lo estoy terminando.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***La canción que canta Denmark es "Kingdom Of Welcome Adicction" de IAMX. Juro que cuando la escuché pensé en Søren y ¡le queda perfecta!**

***Luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en Dinamarca (quien no opuso mucha resistencia a los nazis, al menos al principio) a mucha gente se le acusó de haber estado en pro de los nazis y fue arrestada, alrededor de 40.000 personas, unas 76 fueron condenadas a muerte, 46 fueron dejados fuera del país, 13.500 fueron castigados de alguna forma. Fuente: Wikipedia**

***Cherry Herring: Licor danés que nunca he probado, pero juro que no moriré sin hacerlo, dicen que es exquisito ;)**

**Les agradezco a todos por sus review, cualquier comentario será aceptado, así que por favor no se limiten.**

**That's all fools. See ya!**


	5. De pura pasión

**¡Yay! Aquí está el tan esperado: RoChu, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Aclaraciones abajo. Al fic!**

-¡Yao! ¡Yao, da~!- Un ruso muy emocionado caminaba gritando por su amante asiático, una mariposa color rojo brillante le guiaba hacia el jardín. Su aroma era delicioso, té verde y ramas de bambú.

Mientras un sonriente ruso buscaba por el jardín, un asiático desesperado estaba escondido en las ramas más altas del árbol, una hermosa mariposa color amatista le hacía compañía. A pesar de que su olor a girasoles y a nieve no calmaba al chino.

_Por favor, no me encuentres Iván, aru_

¿Cuándo todo se había venido abajo? No lo sabía realmente, tal vez fue el día en que sus superiores les descubrieron y los alejaron prohibiéndose verse, o cuando Corea empezó a acosarlo más de lo normal, o cuando las pocas veces que veía a Iván le veía lleno de marcas hechas por su hermana. Todo se derrumbó poco a poco.

Pensar que cuando al fin aceptó los sentimientos del ruso hacia él no estaba muy seguro si la relación funcionaría, pero mes que pasaba mes que disfrutaba a fondo y se reclamaba internamente no haber aceptado al ruso antes.

Pero las consecuencias hubieran sido las mismas.

_¿Cierto, aru?_

Una lágrima cayó a la rama del árbol, seguida de muchas otras.

****

Iván se había cansado de buscar al chino, cuando este quería esconderse nunca nadie podía encontrarlo, lo buscó en la biblioteca, en el baño, en el sótano, en la sala de conferencias, en el jardín, ¡Hasta le había preguntado al maldito capitalista si lo había visto! Definitivamente estaba desesperado.

Se sentó en una banca del pequeño pasillo de la ONU, abrió su abrigo y sacó su girasol, lo miró durante un rato.

-Yao, da-

Y su sonrisa se desvaneció por un momento.

**OoOoooOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

-US tenemos que hacer algo respecto a Rusia y China- Un inglés le hablaba al monstruo come hamburguesas que conocemos como Estados Unidos, bebiendo su té de media tarde y mirándolo serio.

-¿Pwergo qwe qwieghs qewe hahhgshgamos? (¿Pero qué quieres que hagamos?)-

-No hables con la boca llena, a lo que me refiero son a su relación, _like boyfriends_-

-Ah, hahahaha, ¡Debiste haberlo dicho antes Iggy!, ¡El hero salvará a China de ese communist!- Y Alfred con su pose heroica botó la mesa de té de Inglaterra.

-¡Bloody hell! Alfred ten cuidado donde pisas, _damn it_- El inglés recogió los trozos de lo que había sido su plato y le incriminó con la mirada- A lo que me refiero es a sus superiores, les prohíben verse y están cortando todas las relaciones comerciales.

-Pero ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros, Arthur?- Por primera vez Alfred se puso serio, el asunto era complicado si conseguía que Arthur no le gritase por quebrar su mesa.

-I don't know, pero algo hay que hacer-

****

Yao al fin se había cansado de esconderse, saltó desde la punta del árbol y cayó apoyado sobre sus pies, cual felino. Si tenía que luchar por lo que amaba, entonces lo haría.

Lucharía contra todo y contra todos. Contra su jefe, su cultura, su religión, contra sus propios hermanos. Porque en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale ¿verdad?

Entonces ¿Por qué el sentimiento de dar la espalda a su familia le pesaba tanto?

Siempre había sido el mayor, el que entregó todo a sus hermanitos y los crió como un padre, a pesar de que le pagaron con cicatrices, podría decirse que tenía una muy buena relación con ellos ahora.

Con Hong Kong podía practicar artes marciales, con Taiwán podía hablar sobre Shinatty, Japón le mostraba sus nuevas tecnologías, Corea le acosaba, pero de alguna manera igual lo quería y le hacía compañía siempre…Todo lo estaba perdiendo.

¿Por un amor que podía terminar de un momento a otro?

No.

Por un amor que le dura hasta la eternidad.

Recorrió los pasillos de la ONU rápidamente, la mariposa amatista le seguía el paso, cuando llegó hasta el pasillo de la sala de música Austria salió de ella, le saludó y antes de que siguiera su camino le dijo.

-China, Rusia te estaba buscando-

-Gracias Rode, aru-

Roderich solo asintió y siguió su camino, mientras que Yao se fue hacia las afueras, Iván definitivamente ya no estaba en USA, lo más seguro es que estuviera en su tierra natal.

Así que tomó un avión a Moscú.

Deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

**oOoOOoOooOoOoOOoOoOooOoO**

Iván llegó muerto a su casa. Había intentado buscar al chino otra vez pero no pudo encontrarlo y otra vez la única compañía que tuvo fue la de la fiel mariposa color rojo que nunca se iba de su lado. Jugó con ella mientras se quitaba el pesado abrigo y se tiraba al sofá. Suspiró.

Miró su casa, tenía un bonito gusto por la madera de sus muebles, los platos estaban puestos en una vitrina junto a las copas y vasos, el sofá donde estaba tendido era de un morado oscuro con cordeles plateados, sus sillas eran color blanco con rayas amarillas. Pero mayoritariamente la casa estaba vacía.

No había fotos, no retratos, ningún adorno significativo y las paredes estaban vacías. Tal como el se sentía sin Yao.

-_Yao_- Susurró.

Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon en la escalera y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, esos pasos solo significaban una cosa, Natasha estaba en casa y no tenía dónde esconderse.

-Hermano ¿Ya ha terminado la reunión?- Bielorrusia estaba extrañamente calmada, pero el cuchillo tras su vestido era el mismo. Se acercó lentamente al ruso.

-Da, Беларусь- Iván estaba asustado, retrocedió lentamente en el sillón, pero cuando se topó con el respaldo supo que no había escapatoria. Natasha le besó de forma dura y posesiva, haciéndole daño al morder sus labios y apuntando su cuello con su cuchillo.

-Hermano, tú debes amarme a mí, a nadie más ¿Entendiste?- Le hizo un ligero corte con el cuchillo en el cuello, haciendo que un hilo de sangre recorriera la pálida piel del soviético.

-B-Bielorrusia, no me obligues a s-sacarte, por favor sal de encima- El ruso trató de veras que trató, pero lo que se le venía encima ahora nunca lo hubiera esperado.

-¡No!- Y la bielorrusa le enterró el cuchillo en el muslo tan profundamente que gritó del dolor. ¡Jamás se hubiese esperado eso de su hermana! Lo acosaba, sí, pero nunca a esos extremos. Hace años que nadie lo hería así, física y emocionalmente- ¡Tú me amarás a mí, hermano! No al chino ése-

Dicho esto lo besó otra vez y le comenzó a quitar la camisa, cada vez que Iván trataba de detenerla esta le enterraba el cuchillo otra vez en su muslo, eso bastaba para que el albino desistiera de sus intentos, rindiéndose poco a poco.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró un poco de la ventisca de nieve que rondaba fuera de la casa. La puerta se cerró y entraron dos siluetas con una alegre sonrisa. Al menos hasta que vieron la escena del living.

-¿Rusia-chan, estás? Me encontré con Ya….o- La ucraniana no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, esta vez sí que Natasha se había excedido, ya era bastante normal que acosara a su hermano y ella se lo tomaba como un juego ¡Pero nunca pensó que trataría de violarlo!

Mientras Yao veía a Yekaterina recuperarse del shock, el corrió hacia Bielorrusia y comenzó a forcejear con ella, esta sacó el arma de la pierna del ruso causándole un quejido prolongado, y mientras este se aferraba a su pierna luchando con su dolor, el chino tiró a la albina menor dejándola tendida en el piso, ya libre de su arma.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Iván, aru! ¿¡Cómo pudiste, aru?- Le tironeaba el cabello mientras Natasha hacía lo mismo, hasta que Yao se cansó y le golpeó el cuello, dejándola inconsciente.

China se levantó y miró a Iván que le miraba con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, pero una mueca de dolor la sustituyó pronto y cayó desmayado al sofá. Había perdido mucha sangre.

-Yao, toma a Iván y llévalo al hospital, yo me encargaré de que Natasha no los moleste más- Nunca en su vida había visto a Ucrania con esa mirada, fría, dura y cruel como el mismo invierno que azotaba las tierras de su hermanito. Aturdido solo asintió y se resignó a obedecer.

-¡Sí, aru!- El chino podía parecer débil, pero no lo era, con poco esfuerzo levantó al ruso del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. Tomó su abrigo y salió directo al frío del invierno soviético.

-Sé que estás despierta, Bela. No sabes cuánto me has decepcionado- Ucrania se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, sin quitar ni un momento su fría mirada de la bielorrusa tirada en el suelo.

Y la bielorrusa temió por las consecuencias de su amor enfermizo, estallando en llanto, siendo solo consolada por el silencio de la casa rusa.

**OoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOo**

El chino ya estaba cansado, había recorrido muchas veces las calles de Moscú pero nunca se había fijado dónde había un hospital o una clínica. Suspiro y les dedicó una sonrisa triste a las dos mariposas que le seguían.

De pronto estas se alejaron jugueteando juntas en el aire, incitándolo a seguirlas. Así lo hizo.

-E-esperen, aru. ¿A dónde van?-

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el comienzo de un pequeño bosque de muchos árboles desnudos y algunos que aún conservaban unas pocas hojas. Ellas se detuvieron en la entrada, esperándolo.

-No podemos entrar, a-aru. Debo llevar a Iván a un hospital, aru-

-V-Vamos, Yao, entra- La voz del ruso hizo sobresaltar al chino, quien lo soltó haciéndolo caer sobre la nieve.

-¡L-Lo siento, aru! ¿Estás bien?- Vio como el ruso se paraba con dificultad, afirmándose en un árbol, le ofreció su hombro y este aceptó gustoso. Se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Entremos Yao, creemos de este bosque nuestro mundo-

-P-Pero, y….-

-Nada importa más que estar juntos, ¿da?- Y su sonrisa infantil se hizo más grande- Para mí estar con Yao es llenarme _de pura pasión_ y soy feliz con eso-

-Yo también, aru-

Y entraron al bosque seguidos por ambas mariposas. China desconectó su mente de la realidad y se concentró en la infantil sonrisa de Iván. Se sonrojó y le besó en la comisura de los labios, Iván se sorprendió pero rápidamente le sonrió y le robó un beso más largo.

Realmente nada importaba más que estar juntos.

_Nada._

**Ok, aquí esta el RoChu, nunca he escrito uno así que no sé si ha quedado muy bien o no, estuve leyendo como 15 fics para ambientarme en la pareja, usualmente emparejo a Rusia con Toño, pero bueno.**

**Anyways, es Domingo, pero juro que tengo una buena explicación ¡Tuve que borrar todo! ToT No me gustó como quedó la primera vez así que tuve que hacerlo de nuevo, lo siento. Además cuando lo había terminado aún era sábado, eran como las 23:50 o algo así y entre a FF y ¿Qué pasó? Por alguna extraña y mística f*King razón no podía entrar en Login D. Melda.**

**Finalmente, lo que todos estaban esperando *redoble de tambores* (?) las siguientes parejas son:**

**Sin notarlo un día (Espamano)**

**Cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor (GerIta)**

**Pobre e ingenua niña (Austria x Hungría)**

**Caí rendida a tu favor (Prusia x Nyo!Greece)**

**Eso por ahora, si no está la pareja que pidieron, no se preocupen, la canción es laaaaarga, más aun si es un cap por línea así que tenemos para rato.**

**El prox cap estará listo como por el miércoles o el jueves, así que estén atentos.**

**Les quiero mucho, es mi primer fic largo y con tantas parejas que usualmente no son mis OTP, pero bueno, allí ustedes me dirán. See ya.**


	6. Sin notarlo un día

**Hallo~! ¿Me extrañaron? Pues o se preocupen, no podrán deshacerse de mí tan pronto, así que estense tranquilos. Me gustó bastante escribir este cap, así que espero que lo disfruten. Nos leemos abajo! ;D**

Cuando quieres a alguien lo único que deseas es hacerlo feliz, pasar tardes inolvidables juntos, bromear, confiarse las cosas y contar las penas y alegrías. Pero sobre todo amar y ser amado.

-Lovi~ Ven que el jefe España te quiere dar un abrazo fusososo~- Un alegre España correteaba por su huerto de tomates buscando al Italia mayor, a quien no veía desde la hora de almuerzo.

Eso pensaba constantemente el español, su amado italiano debía quererlo, aunque fuese un poco ¿No? Él lo había cuidado, protegido y querido todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué se hacía el difícil con la gente que lo quería? ¿No reclamaba tanto que preferían más a Feliciano que a él? ¿Entonces, por qué huía cuando Antonio le quería abrazar o mimar?

_Por miedo_, se había dicho Lovino más de una vez, la pregunta es ¿Miedo a qué? La respuesta era la misma en todas las ocasiones, _Tengo miedo a encariñarme y que me dejen solo otra vez._

Él sabía que Antonio nunca haría algo así, pero ¿Podía confiar en el bastardo? Ya lo había dejado por todos esos niños americanos una vez, ¿Quién le decía que no le abandonaría otra vez?

Era verdad que él solo recibía órdenes de sus jefes y el cariño por esos niños había sido natural, Antonio se encariñaba hasta con las hormigas de su huerto, sin embargo Romano era celoso, muy celoso. No quería a nadie cerca de España, ni siquiera por todos los tomates del mundo.

Pero cuando le había visto hablar tan animadamente con su amor de infancia, no pudo sino deprimirse. Antonio era Antonio, amable, optimista, feliz y generoso, aún en su peor situación.

¿Se merecía él una persona así de buena para él solo? La respuesta le dolió más de lo que pudo soportar, y antes de que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos, se colocó de pie y salió de la cocina.

Había salido corriendo mencionando algo sobre de que tenía que cuidar los tomates porque el bastardo no lo hacía, se despidió de la belga y a España ni lo miró. Pero Antonio no se deprimió por eso, tan solo sonrió y estuvo parte de la tarde conversando con Emma y tratando de sonsacarle unas cuantas palabras a Govert además de insultos. Pero cuando cayó la tarde y ya era hora de su siesta, se preocupó. Lovino nunca había estado tanto tiempo fuera, no le gustaba estar solo.

Y ahora está aquí, buscándolo fervientemente.

-Por favor, Lovi~ Ya se pasó la hora de la siesta, y…- Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un dormido italiano junto a su invernadero, tenía una regadera en sus manos y un sombrero de paja sostenido por su brazo. Sonrió.

Lovino podía ser tan bonito sin siquiera notarlo, no entendía por qué no se daba cuenta. Su polera estaba un poco arrugada pues le quedaba grande, allí fue cuando notó que era suya.

-Fusososo~ Tan lindo…- Lentamente, con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió su rostro, suave y delicado, casi como el de una mujer. Se rió suavemente, si se lo dijera probablemente recibiría un buen cabezazo. No pudo sino mirar con asombro cuando encontró rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas sonrojadas por sol.

-Lovi…-

-Bastardo…ummm…¡¿España?- De un golpe Lovino se colocó de pie pegándole en los muslos al español, que cayó hacia atrás en el piso.- ¡¿Qué rayos te crees que hacías, _fliggio di putana_?-

-Agg…solo estaba buscándote Lovi, me preocupaste- La sonrisa del mayor solo hizo sonrojar más al italiano. Se levantó para acercarse a Romano, pero este retrocedió.

-Tsk, me asustaste, bastardo- Romano dio vuelta la cara y recogió la regadera, le llenó de agua y fingió estar regando las tomateras otra vez, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del español.

-¿Vamos a casa, Lovi? Está empezando a atardecer y…-

-No quiero- Interrumpió el menor.

-Pero..-

-Dije que no quiero, _bastardo spagnolo_- Lovino rehuyó de la mueca infantilmente amurrada de Antonio y se dedicó a rodear el huerto, descalzo y aún regando.

-Lovi~ No puedes decirle que no al jefe~- Antonio no aceptaría un no por respuesta y se le tiró encima, ganándose una sarta de insultos en italiano y español.

-_Merda,__bastardo,_déjame ir, quiero irme, ¡Ya suéltame!-El de ojos ámbar se las arregló de alguna manera para huir de los bronceados brazos de su protector, empujándolo y nuevamente corrió por el huerto hasta encontrar un escondite bajo una roca salida. Esperaba que el tonto español no le encontrara, al menos hasta que regulara su respiración o su sonrojo.

Eso estuvo cerca, un poco más y…como le hubiese gustado que Antonio le besase… se ruborizó más aún, si era posible, _Como un tomatito~ fusososo_ resonó en su mente.

-¡Maldición! Te odio _stupido Spagna_- Y para acompañarle, apareció una mariposa roja con destellos amarillos, animándole.

Mientras, desde el otro lado del huerto un desolado moreno miraba el lugar por el cual se había ido su italiano. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, desganado. No le quedaba más que buscarlo otra vez.

Caminó lentamente por su huerto, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, pasó muy cerca del italiano un par de veces, pero al parecer las suaves súplicas en murmullos acallados de Lovino resultaban, aún no le encontraba.

De pronto recordó una canción que había escrito hace mucho tiempo, cuando pidieron una creada por cada nación…

_Aplausos resonaban por toda la habitación finamente decorada, los cubiertos puestos prolijamente sobre un mantel blanco con detalles crema, los muebles todos limpios y brillantes, al igual que las gigantes vidrieras que cubrían suavemente las cortinas de la seda más fina, el piso relucía y los guardapolvos estaban más que impecables, las paredes de color vino contrarrestaban con los marcos de oro de los muchos cuadros de arte, se trataba de la casa de campo de Francia, quien se había ofrecido a ser anfitrión de la informal reunión de naciones, que habían organizado solo para divertirse. Solo había una condición, debían cantar una canción hecha por ellos mismos._

_Recién acababa de terminar Austria su canción de piano, parecía un auténtico Chopin, y todos los que estaban medianamente despiertos, a excepción de Hungría le aplaudían suavemente. Todos lo demás, entre ellos España, Prusia, el mismo Francia, Romano, US y Denmark, estaban completamente dormidos en las suaves sillas de terciopelo fucsia._

_Un par de sartenazos de Hungría les despertaron de inmediato ganándose un aura peor que la de Rusia y suave murmullo de parte de Austria 'Indecentes'._

_-Yawnnn….bueno, sigamos, el próximo en participar es nuestro querido amigo __Espagne__- Un sonoro aplauso y unos cuantos vítores de parte del BFT recibieron a un más animado Antonio en el pequeño escenario improvisado. Todos esperaban con ansias escuchar la dulce y grave voz de España acompañado de su fiel guitarra, hasta Inglaterra y Holanda, aunque no lo admitiesen._

_Se sentó sobre un taburete y desenfundó su guitarra, colocándola en la posición correcta y ajustó el micrófono._

_-Buenas tardes a todos, fusososo~, esta canción la escribí pensando en mis tierras, en los tomates y por supuesto en Lovi~- A esto todos miraron al italiano mayor que se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no podía ser invisible, miró con molestia al español mientras su rostro se coloreaba de rojo._

_-Bueno, aquí voy…-_

-Hola, la pasión no se detiene, corridas de toros, flamenco, liga española~- El español tentó su suerte entonando esa canción que sabía a Romano le encantaba, aunque jamás se lo dijese. Una mariposa color ámbar corrió a su encuentro al reconocer su voz, desprendía brillos verdes y un ligero olor a pasta y tomates. _Qué linda_ pensó Antonio.

-Está buenísimo, sangría, ¡Churros!, paella~ Las sagrada familia aún se está construyendo- Mientras cantaba el español, el italiano se iba haciendo más y más pequeño en su escondite, el bastardo estaba demasiado cerca, casi podía escuchar el rasgar de la guitarra en su mente.

-Hey, Romano~- Un segundo ¡Un segundo se descuidó! Y el bastardo español estaba por sobre la roca, mirándole sonriente. Le seguía una mariposa color ámbar que voló más cerca del español al verse en el área de mira de la pequeña alada rojiza que tenía Lovino en su mano.

-No puedo comer más, idiota- Y con una sonrisa cómplice, Lovino le siguió el juego a España, quien contento se sentó a su lado, procurando no incomodarlo.

-Lovi, ¿Por qué huyes de mí?-

-No huyo de ti idiota, son imaginaciones tuyas, maldición- Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del italiano, abrazó sus rodillas contra sí y suspiró.

-Pero, Lovi~- Un brazo pasó primero por el cuello del italiano, luego le siguió el otro, con miedo de ser alejado. Pero al ver que el castaño menor solo desvió la mirada, tomó valor y lo terminó de abrazar, dejando sus rostros muy cerca.

-Suéltame, maldición…-Sin embargo no se movió ni un ápice, le gustaba la compañía del español aunque la rechazara ¡Pero es que el bastardo era muy tonto! No se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba su usual cariño sobre él y eso le enfadaba, muchísimo. Un par de veces llegó a pensar que Antonio tenía retraso mental serio, porque ¡Simplemente no entendía! Para él un No era un No, pero para España, un No era un 'Necesito un abrazo' o un 'Vamos, hazme cariño'. Definitivamente idiota, por eso le daba golpes para ver si algún efecto le hacían pero no, era exactamente el mismo tonto. Y le gustaba.

Siempre lo habían dejado solo, cuando Italia se convirtió en regiones separadas, su abuelo siempre benefició a Feliciano, que si 'Feli es muy lindo' o 'Feli pinta tan bien' o el peor '¿Por qué no eres más como tu hermano, Lovino?' Lovino odiaba las comparaciones y la larga eso terminó convirtiéndolo en alguien más y más arisco, le tenía miedo al cariño, porque sabía que era como una droga, tienes un poco y enseguida lo quieres todo para ti. No quería quedarse sin ni una pizca.

Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Antonio…todo fue diferente. Se preocupaba por él, por su gente, por su bienestar. Jugaba con él, le consentía y aguantaba todos sus berrinches, le quería aunque no supiese limpiar…Bien es cierto que lo abandonó un tiempo, pero eso solo le hizo valorarlo aún más, cuando él no estaba, lo sirvientes de la casa lo regañaban y criticaban todo el día, pero apenas él llegara todos mágicamente le apreciaban con furor. Patético.

Recuerda la primera vez que probó el tomate, cuando el castaño llegó de América cansado, pero feliz de haber pasado tiempo con los mocosos del nuevo continente. Entró a la casa, aún vistiendo su elegante pero desordenado atuendo de conquistador, aunque su cabello mojado y desalineado solo le hacía ver más guapo. Llegó a la cocina y le extendió la mano, mostrándole un fruto rojo con una especie de corona verde.

_-¿Qué es esto, bastardo?- Fue lo primero que atinó a decir un Lovino que no representaba más de 10 años. Ni siquiera un 'Has llegado, idiota' debió habérselo esperado, Antonio sonrió._

_-Se llama tomate, Lovi, cómetelo, te encantará- Siguió con la mano extendida ante la indecisa mirada del italiano. Hasta que este lo tomó y le dio una pequeña mordida, para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa y comérselo de un solo bocado._

_-¡Más, bastardo! ¡Dame más!-_

_-Jajajaja. Claro, Lovi~- Le mostró un saco en la entrada de la sala, rebosante del nuevo fruto- Todos son para ti.-_

_Ni decir que Lovino se empachó aquella vez._

Antonio siempre estaba allí, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo, jamás lo había visto como a un padre, sino como a un despistado hermano mayor, y _sin notarlo un día_ supo que se había enamorado de él. Sonrió levemente mientras el rostro del español le miraba extrañado, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo en sus recuerdos.

-¿Lovi~?-

-¿Qué pasa, bastardo?- Parpadeó lentamente y le miró tranquilo.

-¿Por qué me evitas?- Repitió la pregunta, susurrando cerca de su oído y provocándole escalofríos, el italiano supo que esta vez no podría ignorarla. Antonio estaba demasiado interesado con la respuesta.

-Tengo miedo, España-

-¿Miedo? ¿De mí?- Para ser el tonto que conocía captaba bien rápido lo que en verdad le interesaba. Ahora necesitaba aclarar el punto.

-No, tengo miedo a perderte, a fracasar- Lovino suspiró y continuó- Nunca nadie me ha querido como lo haces tú y…no quiero perderlo-

-Pero eso ¡Es fantástico, Lovi~! ¡O sea que también me amas!- Antonio le estrujó más fuerte contra sí.

-S-Sí, pero…-

-¿Pero…?- Ahora el español le soltó de a poco de su agarre, no le había gustado ese pero para nada.

-No quiero perderte, que nos separen o que nos…repudien, sabes cómo tratan a las naciones que salen juntas- El tono de Lovino fue decayendo a poco, hasta ser casi inaudible, excepto para oídos del español. Sabía cuánto le dolía a Romano ser repudiado por los demás y si a eso le agregamos un amor entre dos naciones, hombres, tienes a todos contra ti. Claro que a Antonio no le importaba, mientras tuviera al BFT y a Lovino era feliz, pero….Se colocó de pie y le dio una mirada de la época de conquistador a Lovino, quien tembló ligeramente.

-Yo te protegeré, me enfrentaré a cualquier persona por ti y…- Lovino interrumpió.

-No, Antonio- El susodicho se sorprendió, Romano jamás le había llamado por su nombre, sonaba tan lindo…- Entiéndelo, no quiero problemas, o que te aíslen, como hicieron conmigo una vez…- Sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas, odiaba recordar esa época, cuando su hermano se volvió el único Italia y él representaba un recuerdo del pasado, solo, algo que ya fue. Que nadie necesitaba.

-¿No confías en mí?-

El mayor de los Vargas se esperaba una respuesta así, así que dejó que el castaño mayor viese sus lágrimas, por última vez. Le sonrió.

-Confío en ti, pero te amo demasiado como para que te hagan lo mismo que a mí- Y dicho esto, antes de que España pudiese formar siquiera una palabra, se largó a correr por tercera vez, pero esta vez con un solo objetivo en mente, uno que debía cumplir a toda costa. No volver a ver a Antonio. La mariposa roja le seguía fiel y brillante.

Y en un desolado huerto de tomates en Madrid, un moreno de ojos verdes acaricia la pequeña mariposa ambarina, puesto que es lo único que le queda de su amado italiano. Si es su deseo no arriesgarse contra viento y marea, contra el mudo y contra ellos mismos para luchar por su amor, él no lo interrumpirá. Sabe de sobra que Lovino tiene motivos más que fuertes para él.

-Te amo- Un susurro al viento que se desliza sobre la brisa nocturna.

_Resonando en todo el mediterráneo._

**¡Yay! ¡Lo hice, aha, aha! (8) Okey .w., los que quieran matarme levanten la mano (?) Me esforcé bastante en este cap puesto que Toñito es uno de mis tres personajes de APH. (Dinamarca, Toño y Canadá). Y pues eso, así que espero que lo amodoren tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo ¿Oka?**

**Mi pobre RoChu recibió un solo review, te lo agradezco en el alma Griislechan, supongo que estaba peor de lo que me imaginé, pero con qué te haya gustado a ti me basta TuT.**

**That's all fools. La próxima pairing, es como todos saben ¡GerIta!, este es un canon de toooooda la vida, así que no creo que sea tan difícil escribirlo (Espero :/)**

**Me encantaría que me dejaras un review, solo por si quieres…claro. **

**PD: En el prox cap les dejaré una sorpresa MUAJAJJAJA, ok no (?) es una cosa buena, para la mayoría de la comunidad de fics de APH. Yay, sayo ^^.**


	7. Cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor

**Hallo~! I'm back bitches! So, aquí está el cap, las aclaraciones abajo como siempre, pero un par de cosillas, como dije, este es un GerIta, pero tiene unas pocas menciones de PruAus, bueno, bastantes, pero son solo menciones, cuando lean entenderán. Y lo otro, Prusia me salió un poquito OoC traté de arreglarlo lo más posible pero así quedó :/, si no les gusta por favor díganmelo. Ahora, al fic buddies! ;D.**

Afuera en el jardín, el sol brillaba y su luz se reflejaba hermosamente en el agua de la pileta, que caía en un sonido suave. Había muchos árboles y un poco de pasto que cubría la entrada, un par de mariposas volaban cerca de los ventanales, el edificio que se imponía era de cemento antiguo y techo de cristal, mas los pilares y escalones principales eran de un fino mármol italiano.

Adolf Hitler sonrió. Orgullosamente de pie frente al edificio, son los brazos tras la espalda y un brillo en los ojos, alegría y determinación.

Todo estaba yendo según lo planeado, había invadido satisfactoriamente Dinamarca y ahora, prontamente, Noruega sería suya.

Sí, todo iba bien.

_Demasiado bien._

Frunció el seño y sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Después de todo él era el _Führer_, el dirigente del movimiento nacionalsocialista de Alemania. Nadie se atrevería a imponérsele o a contrariarle.

¿Entonces por qué sentía que algo en su plan podía fallar?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y se dirigió al despacho del representante de la nación alemana. Quizás hablar un rato con el sensato de Ludwig aliviase su mente.

Nada podía salir mal.

**oOooOoOooOoOo**

Rosa.

_Solo falta rosa_, pensó Veneciano. El pincel se desliza suavemente por la tela al ritmo de una voz que tarareaba dulcemente, en medio de una habitación llena de ventanales. Una pincelada aquí y otra por allá, le das unos retoques y listo, tienes un cuadro al más puro estilo italiano y con una exquisita elegancia puesta sobre el lienzo.

Un cuadro un poco infantil, sí, pero lleno de un gran sentimiento, ¿No es eso lo que hacen los artistas? Echar a volar su imaginación e impregnar un espacio en blanco de una emoción. Se podía ver a un feliz italiano haciendo un corazón con su mano, junto a un sonrojado alemán, muy bien peinado. Casi parecía una fotografía.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se instaló en el rostro del castaño artista. Guardó sus pinceles y pinturas en un pequeño maletín que debía de contener estrategias para guerra, pero estaba repleto de ingredientes para pasta, banderillas blancas, pinceles, mezcladores y frasquitos de colores.

Sacó el lienzo del atril y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió al despacho del alemán. Por el camino saludó al japonés que estaba dándole órdenes amablemente a su propio ejército, este solo asintió en respuesta.

-Ve~ Alemania, Alemania~- Abrió la puerta del despacho de un solo tirón encontrándose con el alemán y su jefe. El primero lo miró mal por haber interrumpido su junta, pero Adolf Hitler solo atinó a sonreír, a modo de saludo y salió del despacho cerrando suavemente. Deseaba hablar con Ludwig, pero podría hacerlo en cualquier momento, mantener feliz a Italia era importante, un aliado siempre lo es.

Cuando el superior se había marchado, dejó el ambiente un poco tenso, Ludwig miraba resignado, pero enfadado al italiano, quien dudaba entre mostrarle o no su dibujo.

-Emm, ve~… ¿Ludwig?-

-¿Qué quieres, Italia?- Inquirió el rubio con una mirada dura y estricta.

-¡Ve!- El italiano retrocedió asustado, quizás no fuese buena idea haber interrumpido la charla entre el país y su jefe. ¡Pero su dibujo estaba muy bonito! Alemania debía de verlo, le había costado capturar su imagen.

-Lud, yo…Ve~ te hice un regalo…-

-¿Un regalo? No tengo tiempo para tonterías Italia, debo…- Pero fue interrumpido por un italiano que se le lanzó encima.

-¡Lud~! ¡No es tonto, ve~ mira!- Feliciano casi le estampó el retrato al germano en el rostro, quien lo alejó sutilmente. Molesto, miró el retrato y se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada.

-E-Está b-bonito- Y eso era todo lo que iba a decir con respecto al asunto.

-¿¡Verdad que sí? ¡Ve~ Sabía que te gustaría! No sabía cómo hacer la mano, pero…-

-Feliciano- Interrumpió el alemán.

-¿Ve~?-

-N-Necesito que te retires, debo revisar estos papeles y organizar a mi ejército-

-P-Pero…-

-Ahora-

Abatido, Italia solo asintió y se retiró de la habitación, pero se quedó apoyado en la puerta, con la cabeza baja, escuchando al alemán volverse a sentar en su sillón giratorio y revolver sus papeles.

Apretó la pintura contra su pecho, manchándolo de la misma, sus manos temblaban.

Suspiró.

¡Cómo deseaba poder ser útil! Que Alemania dejase de regañarlo o alejarlo siempre por su torpeza, pero era débil. No podía hacer nada. Desde hace días que el rubio estaba en constante molestia, una vez lo saludó con un abrazo, como siempre, y con la mirada que recibió pareciese que le hubiese dicho un insulto. Las cosas no estaban yendo bien.

Se decidió a no pensar en el asunto, tal vez Ludwig solo estaba estresado y lleno de trabajo, cuando a él le pasaba eso corría lejos de los deberes e iba a comer pasta…

-¡Pasta~!-

Y una flamante idea llenó su mente, si Alemania comía pasta, seguramente se sentiría mucho mejor y ya podrían hablar como antes. Quizás también ir a comer un _gelato…_

Sonrió y fue corriendo a la cocina, no había tiempo que perder.

**ooOoOOoOooOoo**

Bufó resignado. Nada ganaba con mirar cada línea por al menos 5 minutos, tratando con toda su capacidad mental de entender que rayos decía allí si su mente estaba en otra parte. Completamente consciente de que era imposible de revisar esos informes así, se llevó la mano derecha al rostro, cubriéndose los ojos. Desde hace semanas que estaba así.

La guerra lo tenía colapsado. La invasión a Dinamarca había sido bastante sencilla y el danés podría considerarse incluso un amigo, aunque no estuviese a favor de su causa. Noruega era otra cosa.

Uf.

Las invasiones por aquí, los ataques por allá y los bombardeos, saqueos, muertes y ultrajes. Todo era culpa de Alemania Nazi y su complejo de poder, expansión y discriminación incluso contra sus mismos compatriotas.

¿Qué tenía que pintar Ludwig en todo este asunto? Sí, él era la representación humana de Alemania, pero solo hacía lo que sus jefes mandasen. La causa no le convencía del todo, pero vez que ganaba una batalla contra alguna fuerza aliada, sobre todo contra Francia y Reino Unido, se sentía poderoso, orgulloso y digno de que todos estuviesen a sus pies.

Y tenía miedo.

Miedo de que se le subiesen los humos a la cabeza, de traicionar a su propia gente ¿Por qué cosa? Por poder, ambición, riquezas…tantas cosas se le venían a la mente, se visualizaba como un gran imperio, instruir a todos los países en fundamentos militares, que le admirasen, que quisieran pensar y ser como él, en todo el mundo repartir su cultura, la de Japón, la de Italia…

_Italia…_

Un golpe de brisa fresca contra su atropellada mente, que estaba a punto de reventar. Ése italiano siempre sabía cómo animarlo, aunque fuese torpe y distraído, y de paso, un pésimo soldado; siempre estaba allí, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios y los ojos entrecerrados, con los que nunca sabía si estaba dormido o despierto. Lo apreciaba mucho.

¿Pero realmente era solo eso? Otra duda que acomplejaba su mente, para sumar a todas las que tenía, ¿Acaso Feliciano le gustaba? Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, eso era imposible, él era un hombre y uno muy macho, no bateaba para el otro lado según creía, pero ante todo era un país, y como país no se podía permitir ni siquiera pensar en algo como eso. Menos con el superior que tenía ahora.

Pero Feliciano sí lo hacía, él le demostraba su cariño mediante abrazos, o palabras dulces ¡Incluso dormían juntos! En el sentido literal de la frase, por supuesto. No es que le gustase que fuese el _otro_ tipo de dormir juntos ¿Verdad?... ¿Verdad?

Antes de que pudiese estampar su rostro contra la pared por la imagen mental que tuvo, unos suaves golpes en la puerta captaron su atención.

-Pase-

Se oyó el girar de la metálica perilla y lentamente, unos débiles pasos se escucharon al entrar un albino a la habitación. Pero no estaba con su arrogante y _awesome_ sonrisa, si no que la reemplazó una mueca de dolor con la boca en una línea recta, sangrando, como impidiendo alguna queja; sus brazos y torso estaban a la vista, pues no llevaba ni el chaleco ni la polera del uniforme militar y estaba lleno de cardenales y marcas moradas, su rostro estaba rojo por los golpes y la vergüenza.

-_B-Brüder!_ ¿Qué te pasó?- Alemania se paró de golpe de su silla, acercándose a su hermano y tomándolo por los brazos, obligándolo a sentarse en la silla de madera frente a su escritorio. Prusia profirió un insulto en protesta, le dolía.

-_Preußen,_ dime que te pasó – Insistió Ludwig, pero Prusia no parecía dispuesto a pronunciar palabra. El tiempo pasaba lentamente y las manecillas del reloj resonaban en la habitación haciendo un hueco sonido cada segundo, Ludwig se desesperó, así que insistió por última vez.

-Gilbert…-

-_W-West_- Ludwig abrió mucho los ojos, la voz de su hermano sonaba rasposa, ronca y tan…_rota_. Se agachó a su altura, y le miró con profundo interés, realmente quería saber que pudiese ser tan terrible como para poner a Gilbert así.

-M-Me pillaron, West- Gilbert le miró a los ojos, y sonreía tristemente, como auto compadeciéndose.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Y en qué? ¿Te escapaste del entrenamiento?-

-No, yo…me encontré con Rode y…y…-

-¿Y…?-

-Le besé-

Ahora sí Alemania casi se cae de espaldas ¿¡Su hermano era gay? No es que estuviese muy de acuerdo con eso, pero bueno, mientras no arrastrase a nadie con su "problema", pero ¿¡Era pareja de Austria? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Nunca. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y la rascó distraídamente, desviando la mirada sonrojado, no todos los día te enterabas que tu hermano era homosexual y que salía con quien tu creías era el hombre más correcto y educado del mundo.

-¿Y-Y…Por qué estás..?-

-¿Golpeado?-

-_J-Ja_-

-Los soldados nos vieron, mandaron a llamar a Hitler y me puso un castigo por manchar el nombre del imperio alemán con mis "pecados"- La voz del albino ya sonaba más clara, pero a medida que fluían mejor sus palabras, su tono denotaba más y más odio.

-¿Qué te hizo?-

-Mandó a todos los soldados a golpearme mientras era sujetado por tres coroneles, no me importaba pero…obligó a que Rode mirase- Desvió la mirada, fúrico- No puedo perdonarme ser tan débil, ¡No pude librarme de simples humanos!- Prusia se levantó de la silla alzando los brazos por la emoción que contenía lo que había dicho, de verdad, estaba a punto de gritar y romper cosas si su hermano no le ayudaba ¡Por algo había venido con él!

-No fue tu cu-…-

-¡Claro que fue mi culpa!- Interrumpió el albino mayor- ¡¿Cómo miro al señorito a la cara después de aquello? ¡No pude defenderme de un par de inútiles soldados!-

-Pero eran coroneles y…-

-¡No me interesa su cargo!-

-¡_Preußen, _cálmate!- Alemania tomó a Prusia por los hombros y lo zarandeó, pero el albino le soltó de inmediato, mirándolo casi con terror, luego recuperó su furia.

-¡Como diantres quieres que me calme si me…me…!-

-¿Te qué…?-

-Ellos…ellos…yo- Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas, aunque no estuviese dispuesto a dejarlas salir.

-¡Me violaron! ¿Contento? ¡Me dijeron que si me gustaba ese tipo de cosas con un hombre cualquiera servía! ¡Se rieron en mi cara! ¡Y…Y Roderich lo vio todo!- Allí, sus lágrimas desobedecieron sus órdenes y fluyeron libremente por sus mejillas, la furia que ellas contenían se reflejaba en sus ojos carmesí, tomó al rubio por su camiseta negra y le susurró marcando cada palabra- ¿Cómo voy a mirarle a la cara? Dímelo-

-_Brüder,_ yo…-

Pero Prusia le soltó y no le dejó terminar.

-¡_Brüder_ nada! ¿No entiendes? ¡Lo único que quisiera es huir! ¡Pero no puedo!-

-¡No ganarás nada con huir, Gilbert!- Alemania ya se estaba empezando a enojar, su hermano no atendía a razones y ni siquiera le dejaba hablar.- ¡Tienes que tomar responsabilidad de tus acciones y sabes el tabú que es la homosexualidad!

-¡No les da derecho a tratarme como una puta o un tipo con tres ojos!-

-¡Entiende que no es normal!-

-¡Y tú no entiendes nada! Lo único que quiero es morirme…- Susurró el peliblanco con rabia, mordiendo las palabras, mirando la alfombra del pequeño despacho.

¡PAF!

Un golpe sordo resonó haciendo eco en la habitación, el albino tenía el rostro de lado con la mejilla roja otra vez y un poco de sangre que brotaba de su labio herido. Tosió, llevando una mano a su boca y manchando de pequeñas gotas de sangre la alfombra. El rubio resoplaba fuertemente, como si le costase respirar de la rabia.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así! _¡Nie!-_

-No tienes derecho…- Su tono era bajo, pero contenía rabia, quizás acumulada durante un tiempo-No tienes derecho a decirme eso, por puro que a ti no te han pillado-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Te crees que soy tonto? Sé que hay algo entre tú y Feliciano- El albino le miró con reproche y egocentrismo.

-Entre Italia y yo no hay nada, Prusia- El alemán contestó de inmediato, pero algo en su pecho le escoció. No sabe por qué le dolió decir eso.

-Si no quieres admitirlo no lo hagas, el _awesome_ yo sabe-

-¿Qué sabes?-

-Hay rumores Ludwig, de que tú te metes con Italia, Hitler siempre los disipa, pero si los encontrase en el acto…no quiero saber qué pasaría, créeme- Esta vez Prusia parecía tener empatía en sus ojos, que Alemania no reconoció por supuesto ¡Él no tenía tiempo para romances y menos con Feliciano!

-No tengo nada con Feliciano, Gilbert, te lo repito, y con respecto a lo tuyo…-

-No te preocupes por el _awesome_ yo, Gilbird es la única compañía que quiero hasta gane valor para poder ver a Rode- Prusia se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, mirando al pasillo habló- o hasta que tú comprendas a tu corazón abriendo tu mente.-

Dicho esto se fue, cerrando la puerta del pequeño despacho, con un alemán lleno de pensamientos y emociones. Echo un verdadero desastre.

Prusia se fue abatido de allí, quizás se hubiese calmado ya, pero perdió la compostura y el orgullo frente a Ludwig, antes nunca le hubiese importado compartir sus emociones con él. Pero ése no era su hermanito.

Realmente pensó que decirle todo eso los uniría como antes de que apareciese Hitler, o le serviría de ejemplo para tener cuidado a la hora de estar con Italia. Nunca pensó que su hermano estaba consumiéndose por los estereotipos y prejuicios de la sociedad. Se estaba volviendo un monstruo.

Igual que todos ellos.

**oOoOOoOoOOo**

- _Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón, para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión ~_- Un alegre italiano cantaba por el pasillo una pegajosa melodía, mientras se dirigía con dos platos de pasta a la boloñesa sobre una bandeja de plata, al despacho del alemán, por supuesto. No estaba seguro de qué decía la letra, pero Japón la había estado cantando muy seguido y se le pegó.

-_Sin notarlo un día, cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor…-_ Abrió la puerta del despacho encontrándose con un rubio sentado en su silla de cuero, con la mano sobre su cara, tapando sus ojos. Le preocupó.

-¿Lud?- Dejó la bandeja de plata sobre la mesa y colocó sus manos alrededor de la cara del alemán, que le apartó bruscamente y le miró exaltado. Había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¡Ve~! ¿L-Lud, estabas…?-

-No-

Una respuesta dura y seca. Alemania no quería incomodar a Italia con sus problemas, además que no consideraba correcto decirle la razón de su tristeza, pues era un tema _muy_ personal de su hermano y el simplemente no tenía que ver con la historia ¿O sí?

-¿Q-Qué querías?-

-Te traje pasta, ve~- Italia recuperó su buen humor, aunque aún estaba un poco nervioso- Sé que has estado ocupado, y q-quise preparártela- Un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, mientras sonreía y le entregaba el plato a Ludwig.

El alemán, sonrosado y avergonzado, torpemente aceptó el plato, casi dejándolo caer y lo acomodó en su mesa para poder servirse. Italia tomó la silla de madera del frente y la colocó a un lado suyo. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-I-Italia…-

-¿Ve~?-

-E-Está rica- Fue lo único que atinó a decir, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Decir algo como lo que pensaba contarle era meterse en la boca del lobo y nunca volver a salir.

Feliciano asintió alegre, al parecer su regalo había hecho feliz a Alemania y eso lo ponía contento. Por la ventana del despacho pudo ver la luz del sol entrando, con calma, cuando aparecieron dos mariposas. Una verde claro y una verde muy oscuro, como color musgo.

Ambas, jugando a dar vueltas en el aire se posaron suavemente en la mesa. El italiano las miró divertido.

-Ve~ Son muy bonitas ¿verdad?-

-S-Sí- El alemán las contempló un poco triste, hasta aquellas mariposas que estaban muy juntas podían demostrarse su amor y nadie les diría nada. No todos somos libres.

De pronto, Feliciano dio vuelta la cabeza y tomó la servilleta, limpiándole suavemente la mejilla de la salsa roja. Su pálpito se aceleró por mil y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, la cercanía de Italia le inquietaba, no pensaba con claridad. No lo soportó más, tomó al italiano por la muñeca, que soltó un '¡Ve!', le alzó el rostro y…

_Le besó._

Al principio fue muy torpe, ya que él no tenía experiencia en este tipo de cosas e Italia estaba demasiado sorprendido, pero luego de a poco fue soltándose y sus músculos ya no estaban tan tensos, así que de desenvolvió con más facilidad. Feliciano reaccionó y le besó de vuelta, inmensamente feliz.

Pero la felicidad tiene precio y límite de tiempo.

De un solo golpe se abrió la puerta del despacho sobresaltando a ambas naciones al ver al mismísimo _Fürer_ allí parado. Les miraba con horror, luego con furia que terminó estallando en ira. Se separaron tan solo un poco.

-¿¡ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO?-

-S-Señor, yo…- Alemania fue el único que reaccionó mediamente, pues Feliciano aún estaba en shock, temblando y mordiéndose los labios para no llorar. Les habían descubierto, el secreto estaba revelado y ni siquiera habían podido decirse 'Te amo' antes del final. Temió terminar como su hermano, ahora le comprendía.

Antes que cualquier invención absurda saliese de su boca, unos 5 soldados entraron a su despacho, habían escuchado gritos y se alarmaron. Hitler temblaba de furia y rabia, ¡Su nación! ¡Su imperio! Todo arruinado, todo perdido ¡Por ese estúpido rubio que representaba Alemania! ¿¡Qué dirían sobre él, el mismísimo _Fürer_, quien no pudo evitar que su imperio infringiera sus propios principios? ¡Todo sería culpa de él! ¡Todo! Ya había tenido un episodio con el marica que se hacía llamar Prusia ¡Pero su nación! ¡S-Su futuro! Una reputación impecable manchada por los pecados de un imbécil. No podía permitirlo. Nadie debía saberlo.

Ordenó a los soldados que apresasen a Ludwig y a Feliciano, separándolos bruscamente. Que los encerraran y les castigaran para enseñarles el precio de la traición a sus principios. Confundidos, los soldados pues no sabían qué hacer, si obedecer a su patria que le miraba en un claro intento de que le soltasen o a su jefe, pero al ver la fúrica mirada que este les dirigía reforzaron su agarre en los brazos de los 'traidores'.

Todo fue demasiado rápido.

Un par de manos se buscaron, pero no pudieron alcanzarse.

Un par de gritos, unas cuantas lágrimas de parte de Italia, hasta que fue acallado a la fuerza. Una feroz resistencia de parte de Alemania y la decepción en su mirada hacia los soldados que le miraban con pena.

Un amor que no pudo ser confesado.

Y un par de mariposas que perecieron al atravesarse en el camino del _Fürer_.

Sí, nada salía mal en el imperio alemán.

_No mientras Adolf Hitler estuviese a cargo._

**Ok, aquí lo tienen chicos y chicas, lo que esperaban! :D. No me mucho costó hacer este cap porque la palabras fluían solas, al principio tenía una ligera idea de entremezclarlo con la WWII y funcionó bastante bien. Lo difícil era que luego imaginaba mil un situaciones y 4 finales diferentes, entonces fue complicado elegir, espero les guste este. Las mariposas no tuvieron mucha relevancia aquí, porque me centré más en los personajes, ojalá no les moleste.**

**La parte de PruAus la voy a mencionar en el cap que les corresponde seguramente, van entrelazados o algo así, así que si quedaron con ganas de saber más, no se preocupen, D.**

**Respecto a la frase de este cap, no sabía donde diantres meterla, puesto que las otras pueden ser dichas entre amantes 3 o son más "comunes" (?). Pero ¡¿Dónde han visto que alguien le dice a otra persona 'Cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor'? Ahhhh…*sighs* Así que hice que Ita-chan cantase la canción Magnet, osbiamente, kiku se la pegó, es la versión de la letra de EmmanuelFandub, disculpa si no lo aclaré antes Zakuro, aunque igual le haré ligeros, ligerísimos cambios pero ni se nota.**

**Bueno, respecto a la sorpresa, creo que la mantendré en secreto un cap más MUAJAJAJA (?) ok no. Pero sí, los dejaré con la intriga.**

**Puse la pareja en portada, y así será con las siguientes, por si acaso. Ok guys, nos vemos con la próx pareja que como saben es:**

**¡AusHun!**

**Así que no se lo pierdan, les agradezco a todos sus reviews, favs y alerts, me hacen muy feliz.**

**¿Me dejas un review? Si lo haces pasarán cosas bonitas….**

**Advertencia: Cosas bonitas podrían no pasar.**

**See ya! :3**


	8. Pobre e ingenua niña

**Okey, 7 capi de Global Magnet, espero les guste y nos vemos abajo. **

**oOoOOoOOo**

Hungría se paseaba de aquí por allá, limpiando, sacudiendo y puliendo cada mesa, silla, pared u objeto perteneciente a la sala de estar de la gran casa austriaca. Todo debía estar en su lugar y de manera impecable. Nunca se perdonaría ser la persona que haga que Austria se molestase.

_Sí, estaban "casados" y se llevaban muy bien._

_Sí, eran un gran imperio, uno de los mejores de toda la historia._

Inmediatamente esos pensamientos le llevaron al albino domador de pollitos, frunció el seño, sonrojada. Nunca dejaba de molestarla o de incordiar a Austria. Pero la última vez se había pasado, llegó con un ejército de pollitos que sostenían un cartel y en una pulcra y hermosa letra en alemán decía "_I__ch liebe Dich__, Elizabetha_" con muchos corazones por aquí y por allá.

De verdad, ese gesto le conmovió, conociendo al cabeza hueca y vanidoso de Gilbert, este era un gesto muy bonito. Pero lamentablemente no le correspondía, no podía aunque quisiese. Así que cuando apareció de detrás del cartel a presentar su _awesome_ persona Eli le soltó un sartenazo que lo dejó inconsciente y al cuidado de los emplumados amarillos. Nadie notó cuánto le dolía hacer eso.

_Sí, vivían juntos._

_Sí, dormían juntos_

_Sí, hacían todo juntos._

Frunció los labios, de vuelta a la realidad. _La dura y cruel realidad_, pensó.

_¿Pero eso significaba que la amara?_

Dirigió su mirada a la ventana, una mariposa violeta y otra color rosa jugaban afuera, siempre le habían traído curiosidad esas dos, desde que llegó a la casa del señor Austria que las había visto. Y le recordaban tanto a ellos mismos.

Por el día siempre estaban juntas y se veían felices. Por la noche se separaban y no había caso en que estuviesen juntas.

_¿Por qué le recordaba tanto a su relación?_

**oOoOoOOoOo**

Un cansado austriaco caminaba por las calles de Viena, buscando y buscando ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese ningún _Dobostorta*_ en toda la ciudad? ¡Eran el imperio Austro-Húngaro, por Dios! ¡Debía de haber un platillo húngaro!

Suspiró.

Nada ganaba con enojarse, se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos y tratando de pensar. Pero la mirada decepcionada de Elizabetha le golpeó de frente, solo quería hacerle un regalo, pero sabía que si llegaba a casa, tarde, y sin ninguna explicación la húngara no le diría nada. Pero la decepción en su mirada sería obvia.

¿Por qué es tan difícil expresar emociones? Claro, a través de su piano y un fantástico do re mi podía crear en un lienzo imaginario cuanta emoción quisiera, enojo, frustración, tristeza, nostalgia, alegría, celos, _amor_…Pero era inútil, era absurdamente inútil que siendo capaz de expresarse de una forma tan maravillosa como es la música clásica no podía ni siquiera pronunciar palabra cuando esos ojos verdes le miraban, a lo más una sonrisa y con eso se quedaba seco.

_La amaba_, pero costaba tanto decírselo. A pesar de estar casados y convivir juntos, nunca había siquiera intentado pronunciarlo, y le dolía ver las lágrimas que ella intentaba esconder cuando él no le respondía si la quería ¡Maldita falta de elocuencia!

Y el indecente criador de pollos…Su corazón había ardido en celos cuando le vio atravesar el umbral de su puerta y presentarle aquel desteñido y mal elaborado cartel a su "esposa". Pero como siempre no comentó nada, mientras observaba como caía inconsciente tras un buen sartenazo. Se acomodó los lentes con indiferencia y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia su habitación del piano.

Tras él, una húngara, que se quedó allí esperando alguna palabra o reclamo aunque fuese sobre el "indecente" comportamiento de Prusia. Más nada llegó.

Una suave pieza de Chopin fue todo lo que escuchó.

Ni siquiera una romántica, como para _competir_ con Gilbert, ni una de celos y enojo. Nada. No era el estilo de Roderich. Él nunca podía expresar sus sentimientos para con Elizabetha.

_Y quizás nunca podría._

**oOoOOOooOoOo**

Luego de ordenar toda la casa, Hungría se sintió cansada, así que fue a la cocina por algo de comer, le encantaría que hubiese un poco de _Dobostorta…_

Abrió el refrigerador, pero como siempre solo había frutas y verduras y unas sobras de algún platillo austriaco o alemán.

Suspiró y sacó unas cuantas cebollas, un poco de carne y pimentón. Se dispuso a preparar _gulash_*, si no había ningún alimento húngaro a su disposición, ella misma lo haría.

Entre que se cocía la carne y preparaba la salsa, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró un impecable austriaco por ella, cargando una bolsa de papel. Se miraron por unos segundos antes de saludarse con una sonrisa y con familiaridad.

_Pero algo faltaba. Siempre algo hacía falta._

El se acercó lentamente, le miró a los ojos y le entregó la bolsa. Al abrirla Hungría se emocionó mucho, le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento y Austria se sonrojó levemente.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor Austria!- Le sonrió dulcemente.

-No es nada, espero te guste- Se acomodó los lentes satisfecho. Después de un poco de esfuerzo y paciencia, había convencido a un pastelero de hacerle una _Dobostorta_. Valió la pena.

-Será genial como postre, estaba haciendo un poco de….¡Ah! ¡El _gulash_!- Elizabetha dejó la bolsa de papel sobre el mesón para poder atender su comida, la salvó de quemarse justo a tiempo.- Uf, por poco-

-Iré a practicar un poco de piano, cualquier cosa me avisas- Roderich salió campante de la habitación, orgulloso de sí mismo. Había hecho feliz a su "esposa" y comería delicioso. Nada mejor que aquello.

Lamentablemente, para Hungría esto no era suficiente.

Sí agradecía el detalle de comprarle su postre favorito, de acompañarla siempre y de sonreírle, de apoyarla…pero siempre tenía un vacío, una duda.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué el señor Austria era así con ella? ¿Realmente le quería? ¿O solamente era demasiado caballeroso y atento? ¿Lo hacía por su imperio, para mantenerla contenta?

Estas dudas siempre asaltaban su cabeza, y le deprimían el buen ambiente hogareño de la casa austriaca. Por más que trataba de auto convencerse de que Roderich sí la amaba, que estaba con ella porque le apreciaba y disfrutaba su compañía. Que no podía estar bien sin ella.

_No podía._

Las palabras que tanto ansiaba, solo dos que tanto deseaba oír de sus labios. Solo eso y sería feliz por siempre. Pero nunca llegaban. Quizás para otros una acción vale más que mil palabras, ella prefería ser seducida solo por un par de palabras que sabía le llenarían más que cualquier regalo o atención que le pudiesen dar.

_Aunque fuesen mentiras._

**oOooOoOo**

Una suave melodía, acompañada por un repiqueteo de dedos sobre teclas de un viejo piano, sin mucha variación, pero muy dulce.

La séptima melodía que escribía para ella. Una partitura en un papel muy fino, los compases llenos. Solo necesitaba ponerle algún instrumento para complementar. Quizás un violín…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente al sentir unos toques en la puerta, murmuró un suave 'pase' y esta se abrió. Una castaña entró por ella, pero no avanzó más y se quedó sosteniendo el pomo.

-La cena está lista, señor Austria. Baje o se enfriará-

-Bajaré enseguida-

Elizabetha asintió y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Recargó su espalda contra ella y entrecerró los ojos, triste. Pensaba que pasaría el día en que ella se cansara de esperar y terminara decepcionándose más de lo que estaba. ¿Le dejaría? ¿Adiós imperio y unión? ¿Adiós a Austria y Hungría y sus relaciones diplomáticas? ¿Adiós al amor de Elizabetha y Roderich, uno que nunca tuvo un lugar real?

_Todo era suave._

Bajó las escaleras haciendo gala de su elegancia innata, afirmándose del pasamano. Terminó de poner la mesa, colocó cada plato y cada vaso delicadamente sobre los lugares correspondientes, uno frente al otro. Quizás hubiese colocado un par de velas o un ramillete en otra oportunidad, pero ahora no le parecía conveniente.

_Todo era delicado._

Sintió unos pasos cerca del comedor y sonrió al ver entrar a su amado castaño, se sentó en su lugar y él hizo lo mismo. Conversaban animadamente de cualquier tema que viniese en cuestión, política, economía, relaciones internacionales, música. Siempre estando agradecidos de la presencia del otro, pero sin expresarlo abiertamente. Su relación era buena.

_Pero era fría._

Jamás tocaron el tema de sus sentimientos privados, una por miedo a que lo que oyera no le gustara, otro por timidez. Sirvieron el postre y nuevamente Hungría le agradeció a Austria el detalle. Como buen galante este le volvió a decir que fue un placer el habérselo comprado, que solo era un regalito y que no tenía por qué agradecerle.

_Faltaba algo._

Elizabetha se limpió la boca con la servilleta, se colocó de pie y retiró los platos de la mesa. Los puso en el lavadero y comenzó a limpiarlos, Austria le miraba desde una silla en la cocina y siguieron conversando hasta que ella terminó. Subieron juntos la escalera, aún platicando y sintiendo el agradable momento. Pero sin mirarse a los ojos.

Cuando legaron a su habitación, Hungría fue al baño a cambiarse. Austria suspiró y se quitó su traje para colocarse un fino piyama de seda. Un _click_ sonó al apagar la luz del baño, de donde salía una húngara con su ropa diaria en mano y con su piyama puesto, un simple camisón rosa. Cada uno se acostó en su lado de la cama, se desearon buenas noches y se dieron la vuelta, cada uno mirando al lado opuesto, nadie dijo nada más.

_Faltaba coraje_

Hungría cubrió en silencio sus furtivas lágrimas silenciosas, mientras que Austria se recriminaba el haberla hecho llorar otra vez, conocía a la castaña, sabía que estaba triste, Y otra vez por su culpa. Una voz quebrada resonó en sus oídos.

-S-Señor Austria ¿Usted me quiere?-

Solo el silencio reinó la habitación, dejando una incómoda tensión en el ambiente. Austria apretó las sábanas bajo sus dedos, pero no abrió la boca. Hungría dejó oír sus tenues sollozos. Pobre e ingenua niña, que ahogada en sus cavilaciones nunca pudo ver como su amado también sufría, al no poder decirle nunca lo que tanto anhelaba oír.

El austriaco miró la ventana donde dos mariposas, una violeta y otra color rosa, posaban sus patitas aferrándose a ella, a la edificación, como queriendo que nunca se fuese, que no desapareciera. Pero no se acercaban la una a la otra. Tal como ellos.

_Faltaba calor._

Amaneció a la mañana siguiente y todo ocurrió como siempre, nadie comentó nada sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, al igual que los días siguientes. Gilbert yendo a molestar, un par de sartenazos, Hungría limpiaba, Austria tocaba piano, cenaban juntos, dormían juntos, hacían todo juntos. Pero hubo algo que nunca cambió, algo que ni las lágrimas de Elizabetha o las recriminaciones de Austria pudieron evitar. Porque su relación estaba acabada, porque algo siempre faltó y nunca lo pudieron llenar. Algo que ese 31 de Octubre de 1918* corroboró.

_Faltaba amor._

**oOoOOoOOo**

**I'm back! Les dije que subiría este viernes, la semana pasaba viajé a Iquique porque mi prima se comprometía para casarse, fue tan bonito *u*, aunque el cura hablaba mucho…Pero bueno, comí rico, y me desvié del tema….**

**Ok, les diré la verdad (Aunque sí fui a Iquique) me demoré en hacer este porque me bajó la depre entre que tenía prueba de Química (En la cual me fue medianamente horrible), me fue mal en matemáticas y para rematarla ¡No recibí ningún review de ustedes por mi capi anterior ;A;! ¡Si no me quieren díganmelo! (?) Oka, no es para tanto, pero igual si me afectó…**

**Dejando eso de lado, este me costó mucho hacerlo, no porque fuese hétero ni nada de eso, si no que no sabía qué sentido de "Amor Prohibido" darle si estos hasta estuvieron casados, pos así que me decidí a algo "medianamente parecido" que era un amor que no se expresa nunca, por miedo, por rechazo. En este caso Roderich, trata, de verdad intenta decirle a Eli lo que siente mediante actos, pero no sabe que solo está complicando el cuento, es cosa de decirle "Te Quiero" y ya. Pero nuestro señorito es tan rebuscado…**

**Eli no es que me haya salido Ooc, o si ustedes lo creen está bien, yo creo que ella es muy valiente y fuerte, pero respecto a Austria siempre ha sido más frágil.**

**Las mariposas tampoco salen tanto en este cap, por si no entendieron el "sentido metafórico" de las mariposas aferradas a la casa de Austria, quise decir que Rode y Eli se aferran a su imperio, lo quieren, lo defienden. Solo quieren que su unión diplomática sea para siempre, permanezca para poder estar "juntos" aunque nunca se vayan a decir que se quieran.**

**Bueno, aclaraciones:**

***Dobostorta: Literalmente torta Dobos, es un platillo húngaro que me pareció delicioso, es una torta de capas esponjosas con crema de chocolate y cubierta de caramelo. Yummy~! :3**

***Gulash: Creo que varias personas conocen este, hay muchas variaciones por el mundo. Es un plato húngaro de carne con salsa como media picante, tiene cebolla, pimienta y pimentón es bastante sencillo de hacer. Incluso, aquí en Chile venden la salsa en sobre y tu solo agregas la carne picada.**

***31 de Octubre de 1918: Hungría se separa del Imperio Austro-Húngaro**

**Espero les haya gustado ¡Y comenten que no les cuesta nada D:! Nos vemos en el próximo capi que es:**

**¡PrussiaxNyo!Greece!**

**See ya! ;3**


	9. Caí rendida a tu favor

**Okey, I´m back! Así que este es el cap, las aclaraciones abajo como siempre y espero que lo disfruten ;3.**

Era una tarde de verano, y dentro de una pequeña casita dentro de una gran metrópolis, se encontraba una joven castaña que no representaba más de 20 años. Humanos, por supuesto. Ella era la representación humana de la República Helénica _o de lo que queda de ella…_

Suspiró.

Su pobre nación estaba desapareciendo, tanta crisis económica que se había acumulado por tanto tiempo, y ella sola…Claro, tenía un apoyo de las demás naciones, pero eso le ayudaría a saldar su deuda, se sentía tan insegura ¿Y si llegase a desaparecer? Mucha gente no la recordaría a ella, si no a su madre, la Antigua Grecia, pero ¿Quería ser ella olvidada por todos?

Desde que él se había ido…Ah, hasta recordarle le dolía a veces. Él era tan fuerte, tan seguro de sí mismo, sin ninguna duda estaría haciendo lo imposible si estuviese en una situación como esta, y no allí sentada como ella esperando que su plazo durase eternamente o alguna solución cayese del cielo. Sí se estaba esforzando y mucho, pero con él a su lado ella podría dar más vasto, mucho más…

Pero se había ido. Desapareció, ¿Y si ella desapareciera, se reencontrarían? Eso sería…

-No, Helena…deja…de…s-soñar- Las lágrimas estaban agolpándose en sus ojos, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlas caer, debía de ser fuerte por ella misma y por su gente.

_Por él también._

Ellos eran tan distintos, como el reflejo contrario del espejo, como el blanco y el negro, el ying y el yang, lo bueno y lo malo, _el corazón y la mente_…

Se amaban, aunque fuesen tan diferentes. Ella una resignada de la vida, pacífica, despreocupada y pensativa; él un impulso viviente, feroz, pasional y orgulloso. Se conocían desde niños y su amor nació, brotando como los capullos en primavera, él maravillado por otra persona que no fuese él mismo, ella intrigada por el parecido de la personalidad de él con la de un mito suyo*.

Y todo se cayó, todo se deshizo como un castillo de naipes en un ventarrón, su muerte…o su desaparición, fue algo que nunca pudo asimilar del todo. Aún estaba allí, la sensación amarga de la soledad y el nudo en la garganta que aún no conseguía desatar ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

Bebió otro sorbo de su vaso y parpadeó lentamente, dando vuelta la cara para mirar a sus pequeños gatitos rogando por atención. Sonrió levemente.

Era inevitable que sus pensamientos la llevasen al pasado…

_-¡Hey, Gilbird!- Un chico albino que no aparentaba más de 7 años, corría detrás de su pollito volador, este había piado al oler algo delicioso y salió volando rápidamente, dejando atrás a su dueño.- ¡No dejes al maravilloso yo atrás!-_

_Estaban bastante lejos de casa, habían pasado ya el hogar del loco rubio de las armas, su pequeña hermanita y rodearon la casa del podrido señorito. Gilbert no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, pero sus asombrosos pies ya estaban cansados de tanto correr._

_-¡Gilbird! ¡Detente!- Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente al tropezar con una rama, bufó en protesta y miró a su compañero emplumado, quien se había al fin detenido. Aterrizó al suelo y empezó a picotearlo. Se levantó y sacudió su ropa, caminó hasta su amigo amarillo y lo recogió, colocándolo en su hombro.- Si hemos llegado hasta aquí no desperdiciaremos el camino ¡Vamos a buscar esa comida!- Miró a todos lados y comenzó a olfatear- ¡Es por aquí, kesesesese~!-_

_Siguió a su awesome sentido de la orientación que lo llevó directamente a una pequeña casita muy elegante, sostenida por un par de pilares blancos y unas pequeñas escaleritas. Como él era una maravillosa persona y tenía mucha hambre después de haber recorrido medio continente, divisó una ventana medianamente abierta y entró sin mucha dificultad por ella, detrás su pollito pió alegre._

_Se colocó de pie y caminó directamente a lo que parecía una cocina muy minimalista, solo un par de muebles, una mesita con dos sillas y un enorme y delicioso plato de galletas sobre ella. Con la boca hecha agua se acercó lentamente, con sigilo, cuan ladrón a un valioso tesoro y justo cuando casi tenía las manos en su botín…_

_-¿Quién…eres…tú?- Una muy calmada voz habló a sus espaldas, arrastraba las palabras como si le diese pereza apresurarlas. Se giró muy lentamente, casi en shock por haber sido descubierto con las manos en la masa y cuando terminó de hacerlo sintió un vuelco en el pecho._

_Frente a él se encontraba la chica más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto, incluso más que la machorra de Hungría, ella era…simplemente una diosa. No aparentaba más de 12 años humanos, tenía el cabello café recogido en una pequeña coleta que no le llegaba ni a los hombros, era delgada y pequeñita, pero lo que más le impresionó fueron sus ojos. Verdes, hipnotizantes, con una sabiduría infinita escrita en ellos._

_Tartamudeó un par de balbuceos que no llegaban a ser palabras, sonrojándose, hasta que al fin pudo reponerse, se colocó las manos en las caderas, alzó el pecho y mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo:_

_-Me llamo Gilbert y soy el maravilloso Reino de Prusia, siéntete orgullosa de estar en mi asombrosa presencia- _

…

_-Ah…-_

_-¿Ah? ¿¡Cómo que "Ah"? ¡Estás frente al increíble yo, debes de sentirte asombrada!- Gilbert se enfadó, ¡Estaba frente a él, el incomparable Reino de Prusia! ¡¿Y no decía nada más que "Ah"? Uf, mujeres de hoy en día._

_-Um…pues, la verdad…creí que eras…Narciso-_

_-¿Narciso? ¿Eso no es una flor?- Prusia alzó una ceja, ¿Se suponía que lo estaban confundiendo con una planta? ¡Mein Gott!_

_-Sí, pero…nada… no importa- La griega cerró sus ojos y llamó con la mano a sus gatitos, en ese momento eran unos cuantos, no más de diez. En el futuro no cabrían en la casa- Soy…Helena, Reino de Grecia…creo- _

_-¿Creo? ¿Ni siquiera sabes quién eres? Je, je- Contuvo una carcajada llevándose una mano a la boca, esa niña ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba parada, pero un ser tan awesome como lo es él podría ayudarla._

_-No…es…eso, nadie te…asegura quién…eres- Parpadeó con lentitud, se sentó en el piso y comenzó a acariciar a sus gatitos. Prusia la miró asombrado._

_-Pero…si tú no sabes quién eres, alguien lo debe saber- El albino se sentó en el suelo y llamó a su pollito, los gatos gruñeron pero una mirada de la calmada Grecia y el piar macho de Gilbird fue suficiente como para calmarlos. Prusia estaba impresionado de esa chica, era tan inteligente…y rara. Él vivía cada día como si fuese el último, a ella pareciese darle pereza hasta respirar._

_-Y ¿Quién te…asegura que no…miente?-_

_Prusia le miró sorprendido._

_-Pues…erg…entonces-_

_-¿Ves? No todo es…lo que…parece-_

_-¿A qué te refieres? Quiero saber-_

_Helena sonrió._

_ooOOoOoOo_

_-¡Hey, __Grechienland__! ¡El asombroso yo vino a verte!- Gilbert llegó como siempre alardeando sobre sí mismo, venía con su pollito en su hombro y con una venda en la cabeza. Helena frunció el seño levemente._

_-Yá, Narciso, ¿Qué…te pasó?- Helena estaba sentada en un campo verde junto al río, jugando con una flor enroscada entre sus manos y rodeada por un trío de felinos._

_-Jajajaja, ¿Esto? No es nada, solo fue la machorra de Hungría no te preocupes, un ser tan maravilloso como yo es invencible Kesesese~-_

_-Um…-_

_-¿Por qué aún me dices Narciso? ¡No soy una flor!- Gilbert hizo un puchero y se sentó en el pasto. Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, pues no quería ver a los sabios ojos de Grecia analizando sus palabras, estaba un tanto nublado pero seguía siendo hermoso. Tal y como Helena y sus enigmas._

_-Mírate en…el río-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-El río…mírate-_

_-Ok, no hay problema kesesese~- Gilbert se acercó lentamente al río y tan solo se vio a él mismo, sonrió arrogante dándose vueltas para ver distintos ángulos ¡Era tan awesome! Se veía impresionante con ese uniforme blanco con la cruz teutónica y su capa ondeando al viento – Kesesesese~ ¡Soy asombroso!-_

_-Por eso- La castaña se recostó suavemente en el suelo, dejó caer la flor de sus manos y contempló el cielo._

_-¿Por eso qué?- El de ojos carmín la miró confundido, se perdió en la conversación._

_Helena se rió suavemente, con una risa pura y cristalina, Gilbert era tan lindo e interesante…_

_-¡Yawwn~! Dormiré…un rato- Y cerró sus ojos dejando que Prusia reclamara solo de cuánto se iba perder por no verlo, de que no entendía nada y de que había venido a verla solo a ella. Pero Grecia no dijo nada más y Prusia se resignó, bufando, se recostó a su lado._

_Ninguno de los dos notó que al dormirse sus manos se juntaron de forma inconsciente._

_oOoOOoOo_

_-¿__Pro̱sía? Una joven castaña de no más de 15 años vestida con un vestido blanco con detalles dorados y el cabello suelto, entró a paso lento a una gran habitación de color gris con rojo, el cuarto temporal de su mejor amigo, y miró asombrada al hombre que se levantaba de la cama para saludarla. Sin embargo al ver la arrogante sonrisa que le dedicaba se relajó, era él, aunque había cambiado bastante._

_-¡Hey, Grechienland, ha sido tiempo sin verte!- Un chico albino de unos 20 años sonrió enérgicamente, ¡Al fin era más grande que su amiga! Pero estaba claro que los años no le habían sentado mal a Helena, estaba más hermosa que nunca. La abrazó contra sí y se rió suavemente, la griega correspondió torpemente al abrazo._

_-Sí…ha sido…bastante- La castaña se retiró levemente del abrazo, poniendo las manos en el pecho del albino para luego soltarlo._

_-Veo que sigues tan serena como siempre, kesesesese~- A pesar de que su risa era la misma, su porte y voz en Gilbert hacían sentir a Helena protegida, como si quisiese estar entre sus brazos siempre y…_

_¿Qué estaba pensando?_

_Gilbert era solo un amigo y nada más, eso era todo. Debía dejar de tener ensueños o fantasías sobre el tema, ya había pasado bastante tiempo, era suficiente. Sonrió tristemente._

_-¿Sabes por qué…nos mandaron a llamar…aquí a Atenas?- De verdad estaba curiosa, sus superior no le había comentado nada y ella no se fiaba de sus sonrisas falsas._

_Gilbert se rió alegre._

_-Ya verás-_

_oOoOoOOo_

_-¿Qué?- Debía de ser mentira, tenían que estar bromeando ¿Ella y Gilbert…casados?_

_-Así como escuchaste, Grecia, la princesa Sofía de Prusia y el príncipe Constantino de Grecia contraerán nupcias, por lo que oficialmente tú y Prusia estarán casados- El superior de Grecia sonrió, esa alianza le iba a venir como anillo al dedo a pesar de las repercusiones religiosas._

_-Oh…¿Y cuándo…es…la boda?- ¿Y cuándo es la boda? ¡¿Y cuándo es la boda? ¿No podía pensar en nada mejor? Definitivamente estaba en las nubes, se imaginaba a ella con un vestido blanco, Gilbert tan galante como siempre, una linda casita en Atenas, o en Berlín o en donde fuese, pero juntos…_

_-¿Grechienland?- Prusia le miró preocupado, su amiga se había quedado demasiado tiempo callada y su cara estaba levemente rojiza, tal vez estaba enferma, eso era malo- ¿Estás bien?-_

_-Sí,…solo estaba…pensando, respecto a la alianza…me parece… bien- Sonrió a su amigo y continuó- ¿Puedo ir…al jardín…con Prusia?-_

_-Claro, sin problemas-_

_-Gracias-_

_Helena caminó lentamente hasta el albino y le tomó de la mano para llevarlo al jardín, Gilbert le seguía intrigado ¿Qué estaría pensando Helena? ¿Tal vez no quería casarse con él? Pero recién acababa de decir que la alianza le parecía bien ¿Y si mintió? Después de todo no es el país quién decide las alianzas…Estas y otras dudas se comenzaban a formar en la cabeza de Gilbert enterrándose como agujas en su corazón, pero no se quedaría así, le diría lo que sentía y…_

_-Gilbert, ¿Qué piensas de…la…alianza?- La castaña finalmente se detuvo en frente de un cenador de mármol blanco, lleno de flores. Una par de mariposas se les acercaron, una era blanca con detalles dorados, la otra blanca con rojo; rodearon a Helena y posteriormente a Gilbert. Grecia tenía la cabeza gacha._

_-Por mí está bien, kesesesese~ tú eres mi mejor amiga y nos hará bien como naciones- Gilbert le levantó el rostro con su pulgar y se asustó al verla llorando.- ¿Grecia, estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?-_

_-¿Y si…termina mal? ¿Nos…separaremos? ¿Nos terminares…odiando? No quiero…eso-_

_Prusia sonrió._

_-No te preocupes, nada saldrá mal porque…- Se acercó a su oído y le susurró. Los ojos de Helena se abrieron en sorpresa. Gilbert le besó la frente y le secó las lágrimas._

_-Yo también…te amo- Acercaron sus bocas lentamente, hasta tener un pequeño roce, pero Helena no se conformaba con eso, podría parecer tranquila, pero en el amor era distinto. Gilbert, sorprendido del cambio de su amada, no atinó a nada más que correspóndele con la misma intensidad. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos para volver a juntar sus bocas una y otra vez._

_Cada vez era más perfecta que la anterior, las mariposas desprendieron su brillo._

_Y Helena, no pudo si no pensar que había caído rendida al favor de él, sin salvación._

_oOoOooOo_

_1918_

_-¡Prosía! ¡Prosía!- Una castaña corría por el Salón de Los Espejos de la casa de Francia, en Versalles, por primera vez estaba alterada ¡Gilbert…! ¡Gilbert no podía hacer aquello!_

_Recorrió con agilidad por el largo pasillo hasta que se encontró con un albino sentado en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. Sus heridas se veían leves, pero bajo su ropa debía de esconder muchas más; sus ojos estaban marcados por negras ojeras y estaba como ido._

_-Prosía…-_

_El nombrado parpadeó lentamente y al abrir los ojos le miró, se colocó de pie, despacio, y se acercó caminando con sus pasos haciendo eco por toda la habitación._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Grechienland?- Su voz era neutra y no despedía ninguna emoción, sus ojos estaban fríos, muertos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Grecia._

_-Vine…a…verte…porque…-_

_-Vete- Prusia la interrumpió. No quería ver a esos verdes ojos analizándole como antaño. No más._

_-¿Por qué?- Pero la castaña no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, no se iría de su lado sin ninguna explicación._

_-Porque ya no deseo verte, y no tienes nada que hacer aquí- Prusia se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la gran puerta de roble del final del pasillo._

_-Pero…-_

_-¡Pero nada, ya vete! ¡No quiero verte!- El albino aceleró el paso, sin embargo pudo escuchar perfectamente el susurro desesperado de la castaña._

_-Te amo…-_

_Gilbert tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió._

_-Yo no- Un portazo no fue lo único que se escuchó en el pasillo, los sollozos de Helena eran demasiado audibles. Incluso para el ex Reino de Prusia, quien estaba tras la puerta._

_-Perdóname, perdóname. Te amo, Helena-_

_Un par de lágrimas cayeron al suelo rojo de la casa francesa._

_Delante y tras la puerta._

_oOoOOoOo_

_-¿Por qué me mentiste?- _

_Por increíble que les pareciese a los otros países, era la griega quien estaba hablando, clara y normalmente, ya no arrastraba las palabras como antes._

_-Yo te amaba, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste…?- A pesar de hablar fluidamente, su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más ligera, como un susurro._

_-Gilbert…- Pero no lloró, no, ya no más. Pero su dolor era palpable. Las féminas se acercaron a ella y la alejaron de la tumba donde había estado parada. Frente a ella, se leía claramente:_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt – Prusia_

_1466 – 1945_

_La mayoría de los países europeos estaban allí, unos por cariño, otros por respeto. Antonio lloraba amargamente, siendo sostenido por su amante italiano, ya que no quería ni ver a Francis, unos metros más atrás, el susodicho se lamentaba entre lágrimas el haber perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos y estar perdiendo al otro._

_Helena se quedó allí, hasta que todos se fueron, hasta que las chicas se cansaron de llorar y se fueron a casa a pasar el luto. Francis y Antonio se habían reconciliado en medio del funeral y terminaron yéndose a beber juntos para pasar la pena, Romano no reclamó nada._

_En una brisa de aire, bajó lentamente volando una mariposa blanca con detalles dorados al hombro de Grecia, tras ella venía Gilbird con la acompañante blanca-rojiza de la pequeña alada, sostenida en su espalda._

_Helena tomó entre sus manos a la pequeñita y delicadamente la colocó junto a las flores que le había traído a su amado, Gilbird le miró y casi parecía triste._

_-Tranquilo pequeño ¿Deberíamos irnos?- Parpadeó lentamente y el pollito se acercó lentamente a la tumba, negándose a irse. Grecia sonrió._

_-Está bien- Se colocó de pie para irse a casa, el estar allí solo le haría más daño. Se fue a su acostumbrado paso lento seguida de la mariposilla, que dudaba entre seguirla o quedarse acompañando al cadáver de lo quien había sido su amor._

_Pero Helena la llamó y debió de obedecer._

_-No te preocupes, vendremos cada día- Y era verdad, ella no faltaría ninguno._

_oOoOoOOo_

Helena Karpusi sonrió frente a la tumba que ya estaba un poco olvidada, no había podido venir en un par de días por sus asuntos económicos, pero no importaba, le trajo las flores más hermosas que encontró y las dividió entre la tumba de Gilbert y la de Gilbird.

Además, faltar un día o dos no le haría nada, ya que sabía que era probable…

_Que le haría compañía pronto._

**;A;, So sad! Hola chicos, Dany aquí reportándose :), iba a subir este cap ayer, pero lo edité y le faltaban unos detallitos, así que lo subo hoy.**

**Datos históricos:**

**Prusia: Prusia real fue un territorio concedido a Polonia después de su victoria sobre la Orden Teutónica en 1466 a 1772. El Ducado de Prusia se conforma en 1525 hasta 1701 cuando se funda el Reino de Prusia, después está la Provincia de Prusia (1829 – 1878), que es la fusión de Prusia Oriental con Prusia Occidental. Finalmente, está el Estado Libre de Prusia desde 1918 a 1947 cuando esta república desaparece (Noooo! Gilbert! ;A;)**

**Sofía de Prusia: Sí, como lo leyeron, esta princesa alemana, se casó con el príncipe de Grecia (O sea, que Helena y Gilbert estuvieron casaditos :3)**

*** Mito de Narciso: Un mito griego sobre un hombre muy bello llamado Narciso que despreciaba a cualquier amante que se le declarase, uno (sí, hombre, sus amantes eran hombres) muy dolido le rogó a Némesis, la diosa de la venganza que Narciso sintiera lo que era el amor no correspondido. Narciso se enamoró perdidamente de su reflejo en una fuente, cuando intentó besarlo se dio cuenta de que era él mismo, adolorido, se suicidó con una espada y su cuerpo se convirtió en una flor a la cual llamaron Narciso (excelente ¬¬) ;3.**

**Crisis griega: Grecia actualmente está en una horrible crisis económica, así que ¡Viajen a Grecia! ;D, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán (ojalá yo pudiese ir…). **

**/Para más información, busquen en nuestro Dios, Wikipedia-sama ;D/**

**Este cap en especial me gustó bastante, nunca hubiese juntado a Nyo!Greece con Prusia, pero lo hice ;D y quedó muy bien. Además estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarle el nombre al fin para llamarlo "Global Magnet – Los amores de Prusia" porque ni se imaginan de cuántas parejas he recibido pedido que incluyen a Prusia.**

**Y eso me lleva a otro punto, LightCaelum, sé que muchas personas piensan como tú de que no les he escrito de su Pairing, pero quiero pedirles expresamente que tengan paciencia, cada cap tiene como al menos 2000 palabras (menos el RoChu), lo que es bastante, por lo que me demora un poco escribirlos, pero como estoy acostumbrándome a actualizar cada semana, las parejas se verán más pronto de lo que crees. Yo distribuyo las parejas en cada frase de la canción para que le den como una trama, no sé si me entienden…y ya he llenado ¾ partes de ella así que tengo para rato ;D, pero las hago cada una con mucho gusto.**

**Para compensarles un poco la espera, esta es mi sorpresa, mucha gente me ha pedido esta pareja, de la cual me olvidé de hablar en el cap anterior es *redoble de tambores*:**

**¡US X UK!**

**Oh yeah babe! (?) al fin se vienen estos dos, así que espero que lo esperen con ansias. Los quiero mucho a todos y ¡El request aún está abierto, pidan lo que quieran!**

**¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización ;D!**


	10. Se me escapa de las manos

**Yay!~ Aquí yo con un nuevo capi, lo que todos estaban esperando: ¡USxUk!. Okey bitches, nos leemos abajo, nos las distraigo más ;3.**

Un nuevo día en New York City, la reunión de la ONU estaba por comenzar, pero francamente pocos estaban preocupados por la situación global, preferían cotillear y/o pelearse por conflictos pasados. Ah que bella es la vida~…Pero centrémonos en un par de rubios, un inglés y un estadounidense quienes, como siempre, estaban peleándose…si claro, lo que nadie sabía, era que este par de rubios estaban saliendo en secreto. Siempre fue un secreto, hasta que…

-_I love you, Artie~!-_

-_Shut up, Alfred_. Alguien nos puede oír-

De verdad lo amaba. De verdad, de verdad. Pero Inglaterra no se dejaba querer, se escondía tras sus papeles y fingía leerlos, aunque supiese que le estaban mirando. Simplemente tenía miedo o…era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar sus sentimientos.

Pero el color rosa disimulado en sus blancas mejillas denotaba lo contrario.

La reunión comenzó y nadie comentó nada acerca del extraño acercamiento que tenía Estados Unidos con Inglaterra. Excepto Francia, claro.

-_Oh, mon cher!~_ ¿No me digas que estás saliendo con_Amérique__?- _Su "galante" tono de voz, alertó a las demás naciones, quienes de inmediato dejaron de hacer lo que estuviesen haciendo para mirar a la pareja de angloparlantes.

-¿¡Pero es que tú estás loco _wine frog_? _I'm not hanging out with US! __(¡No estoy saliendo con Estados Unidos!)_- La mayoría de los presentes no se alteraron al escuchar la voz enojada de Arthur, sino que al ver su rostro pintado de un lindo color rojo.

-_Really?_ ¡Pensé que estábamos saliendo, Artie!- La voz lastimera de Alfred sorprendió a muchos, aunque a Inglaterra no le gustó mucho su intervención.

-_Bloody hell! I told you to shut up, damn it_…(_Bloody hell!* __Te dije que te callaras, maldita sea)-_ Susurró, pero fue bien escuchado por las demás naciones del Reino Unido.

-¿Es eso cierto, _England_?- Un pelirrojo bastante alto, inquirió, era la representación de Escocia. Inhaló un poco de su cigarro para luego tirarlo al piso y pisarlo.

-Emmm…esto…_I_…-

-_Yeah, dude!_ ¡Alfred es mi cuñado!- Australia se acercó feliz a felicitar a la recién anunciada pareja, acercándolos a ambos con sus brazos tras los hombros de ellos.- _Hey, New Zealand!_ ¿No vas a felicitarlos?-

Arthur seguía como en trance, mientras que Alfred se reía y abrazaba a su "cuñado", Nueva Zelanda se acercó a felicitarlos bastante alegre, seguido de Wy, Belice y Jamaica. Los niños estaban muy contentos por las noticia de su ex hermano mayor. El ambiente estaba un poco más cálido e Inglaterra entre abrazos torpes agradeció por lo bajo, mientras era abrazado por Estados Unidos, quien seguía riendo.

No obstante, no todo es color de rosa.

-A ver, a ver, a ver, paren ya con su fiesta- _North Ireland_ se acercó a pocos pasos de Escocia y los miró con desaprobación.

-Arthur, sabes que no está bien- Gales comentó al aire, pero no le miró a los ojos. Bien poco le importaba lo que le pasase a Arthur.

-Pues….-

-Pues, nada. Nos vamos- Escocia caminó enojado hasta Inglaterra y le tomó del brazo, obligándolo a caminar. Le seguían un enfadado norirlandés y un distraído galés. Arthur se revolvía y trataba de zafarse.

-_Hey,_¿¡A dónde vas? ¡Artie se queda!- Alfred bramó enfadado. Caminó directo hacia los países europeos y comenzó a alejar a Arthur de ellos. Todo era una conmoción.

Los latinos gritaban y avivaban la pelea, incitándolos a seguir, mientras hacían apuesta de quien podría ganar entre ellos mismos y el Bad Friends Trio. Los europeos no sabía si intervenir o quedarse donde estaban, por que cortaron por lo sano y no hicieron nada, quedando como meros espectadores y algunos como Austria y Suiza les miraron mal.

Arthur iba de aquí para allá entre gritos y empujones, soltaba un '_bloody hell!'_ de tanto en tanto. Mientras que _North Ireland_ y _Scotland_ trataban de llevarse a Arthur, Alfred se aburrió del tonto juego y de un tirón demostró su fuerza como país atrayendo a Inglaterra hacia su pecho. El rubio mayor se sonrojó.

Toda la sala estaba en silencio.

_-England_, debes venir con nosotros- Habló Irlanda del Norte, entre bufidos de cansancio.

-Si vienes ahora, no le comentaremos nada a la reina, Arthur- Escocia tocó su punto débil, Arthur amaba a su reina tanto como a su propia cultura y ver la completa desaprobación en los ojos de alguien a quien apreciaba como una madre era mucho para él. Guardó silencio.

-…Llamaré al chofer…- Gales sacó su teléfono móvil, indiferente.

-Yo…no-

-¿Um?- Los tres europeos le miraron, dos más interesados que el otro. La sala entera seguía la conversación como una telenovela mexicana.

-No iré- Arthur se colocó de pie, erguido, y tomó la mano de Alfred, quien estaba bastante sorprendido, pero recuperó la sonrisa pronto.

-Así es, Artie se queda conmigo-

_-Well_, si lo que quieres para nuestro Reino en un futuro es ser el estado 51 de este _Yankee_, adelante- Gales, Irlanda del Norte y Escocia se retiraron de la sala. Los dos últimos echando humos por las orejas.

Las antiguas colonias inglesas fueron donde Arthur a animarlo y alentarlo a no escuchar a sus hermanos. Estados Unidos se puso a gritar cosas sobre heroísmo y a discutir un poco con Rusia y México. Mientras Bolivia, Hungría y Japón preparaban una boda mental con noche de bodas incluida, Chile se acercó a Inglaterra.

-Ya tranquilo weón oh…si estos tan puro tratando de asustarte- Manuel le colocó una mano en el hombro y susurrando continuó- Si igual vo' sabi' que estoy en las mismas con el rucio del Diego-

Arthur sonrió.

-_Thank you_- Chile le guiñó el ojo sonriendo y se fue, seguido de un celoso rubio argentino. Arthur estaba más tranquilo, se despidió de sus ex hermanitos y se llevó a Alfred a su casa.

El camino estuvo bastante agradable, conversaban de temas triviales obviando la situación inminente a pesar de los fallidos intentos de Alfred por sacar el tema a flote. Aunque aún se podía sentir un poco la tristeza y preocupación de Arthur. Ya era de tarde y estaban recostados en el pasto del jardín del rubio mayor, mirando las estrellas.

-Estoy preocupado-Finalmente soltó Inglaterra. Alfred apretó su mano y sonrió.

-No te preocupes Artie, el héroe te protegerá de esos tontos- Su risa suave entibió un poco el corazón de Arthur.

-No es por eso – El rubio frunció el ceño, sonrojado- Me preocupa lo que diga mi reina-

-¿Solo eso? ¡Pero si ella te adora! –

-Sí pero…tú no sabes cómo son ellos Alfred, son capaces de contarle atrocidades-

-Ya lo creo, pero ella no las creerá… ¿O sí?-

-No lo sé…-

Se quedaron en silencio mirando el firmamento nocturno que Londres les ofrecía, estaban juntos ¿qué importaba lo demás? Trataron de alejar esos problemas de sus mentes y de relajarse en su estadía en la capital inglesa. Un par de mariposas les hicieron compañía jugueteaban a su alrededor contentas y brillando. Sonrieron.

Subieron las escaleras de la hermosa casa estilo victoriano, abrieron juntos la puerta de la habitación, se cambiaron y recostaron. Podían mirarse eternamente y sentirse llenos, tocarse las manos y sentir el cielo, pero lo que más les gustaba era besarse dulcemente y mirar los ojos del otro, como reflejo de su puro sentimiento. Siempre era perfecto.

_-Artie…-_

_-¿Yes…?-_

_-I love you-_

_-I love you too, Alfred-_

Después de eso se quedaron dormidos, no necesitaban demostrarse su amor de forma carnal, solo les bastaba estar juntos y ya. A veces, muy frecuentemente en realidad, las pasiones se desataban, pero esta noche no. No estaban con los ánimos suficientes.

La mañana apareció de a poco sobre la capital inglesa, los cielos londinenses estaban nublados, como casi siempre. Arthur se despertó a eso de las 8, pero al hacer frio fuera y estar tan calentito en el abrazo de Alfred no quiso levantarse. _'Shit'_ pensó '¿Desde cuándo soy tan dependiente de Alfred?'...Se sonrojó.

-¡Yawwn!~ ¿Artie?- Alfred se despertó y se frotó un ojo, sin soltarse del abrazo del inglés.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son como las…-

Pero Arthur no pudo terminar la oración, ya que su puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a sus tres 'hermanos' y a dos guardias reales, quienes le miraron sorprendido. Se incorporó apresurado y se arregló bien la piyama, a su lado, Alfred se colocó sus lentes y les miró feo.

-Perdonen por interrumpir, pero venimos a darles un aviso- Habló _North Ireland_, con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.

_-…T-The queen wants to s-see you, Mr E-England (La reina quiere verlo, señor Inglaterra)- _El guardia más alto habló, mirando de reojo a su compañero, quien estaba detrás.

-Te verá en la cena…no tardes- Gales jugaba con su teléfono, sin mirar a nadie, solo estaba allí por acompañar a Escocia.

-Te veremos más tarde _'Artie' _Jajajaja- Scotland rió y cerró la puerta, afuera se escucharon pasos fuertes al bajar las escaleras.

…

-¿Irás?- Inquirió Alfred, estaba preocupado ¡Escocia y los otros manipulaban a Arthur como una marioneta! Eso le hacía hervir de rabia.

-Tengo que…- Suspiró y se colocó de pie, directo al baño.

-¡Pero no puedes dejar que te hagan esto! ¡Ellos no son tus dueños!-

-Pero ella es mi reina, Alfred-

-No importa, podemos no ir….¡Ven conmigo a New York!-

-¿¡Estás loco? ¡Es mi superior te guste o no, y le debo respeto!-

-Pero…lo más seguro es que te prohibirá verme…- El tono de voz de Alfred se suavizó.

-Tengo un sentido de la responsabilidad Alfred, me parece que no lo aprendiste en todos tus años de colonia-

-¿Responsabilidad? ¿¡Responsabilidad significa que harás que te traten como a un perro? ¡Entonces no quiero ser responsable!-

-Alfred ¡Ya déjalo! Iré y no se habla más del asunto, ya luego veremos que haremos-

-¡No habrá un luego! ¡Son capaces de encerrarte! Ven conmigo a New York, Artie_, please_, podemos irnos y alejarnos de aquí, mi presidente lo entenderá…-

-Sabes que es mentira Alfred, ¡Deja de soñar y comportarte como un niño!- Inglaterra golpeó la pared con su puño…ya no podía….ya no quería seguir así…

-¡Solo trato de proteger nuestro amor!-

-No puedes protegerlo evadiendo los actos frente a ti, USA-

-Veo que a ti no te importa lo que nos suceda…-

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Por algo estoy yendo, quiero tratar el tema!-

-Sabes que no te dejarán-

-Pero…-

-_I'm leaving (Me voy)_ – Estados Unidos caminó hacia la puerta, rápido y enojado.

-¡Alfred no me dejes hablando solo!-

-Te escucharé si vienes conmigo- El rubio tenía su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta abierta, solo faltaba dar un paso y cerrarla. Diciéndole adiós a lo que tanto le costó construir.

-No puedo…voy a ir y hablaré con ella, sé que me escuchará, le diré que…que t-te amo y…-

-¿Y luego qué?-

-Sé que será convaleciente conmigo, me escuchará-

…

-Te amo, Arthur- Alfred estaba cabizbajo- Pero no puedo creer en tus palabras-

-Alfred…yo-

-Mi vuelo sale a las 8, te estaré esperando-

Un portazo fue lo único que se escuchó. Apretó la mandíbula muy fuerte ¿Qué se creía ese idiota americano? ¡Le estaba diciendo por todos los medios que haría hasta lo imposible por que le escuchasen y le aprobasen su relación con él! Pf. No importaba, iría a esa cena con su reina le gustase a Estados Unidos o no y aclararía las cosas, lo sabía.

Sonrió levemente, su reina era una persona muy comprensiva, estaba seguro que luego de todo eso él y el norteamericano podrían ser felices. Aunque fuese un idiota enojón.

Sí, nada podía salir mal.

**oOoOOoOo**

Creo que sus palabras fueron muy apresuradas.

-Me temo que, no puedo dejarte seguir con esa impugna relación, Arthur- Habló Isabel II, la monarca inglesa. Tomando té, tranquilamente, como si estuviese hablando del clima.

-P-Pero su majestad-

-No hay ningún pero válido, lo siento mucho- Dejó su taza en el platillo, se limpió la boca y gritó- ¡Guardias!-

-¿Q-Qué?- Arthur estaba estupefacto.

_-¿Yes, your highness? (¿Sí, su alteza?)-_

-Por favor lleven a Arthur a su casa, quiero que lo vigilen día y noche y que lo acompañen a sus reuniones, no quiero ningún tipo de contacto con Estados Unidos de América, cualquier asunto político lo resolveré yo-

-Reina…yo realmente pensaba que…-

-¿Qué, pensabas que aprobaría tu relación? Lo siento mucho Arthur, pero deberías de conocer bien los principios de la corona inglesa, señores llévenselo-

-No, s-suéltenme, ¡Suéltenme!-

Los guardias arrastraron a Arthur hasta fueran del Palacio de Buckingham, donde estaba parado un sorprendido norte americano.

-¡Arthur!- Alfred se lanzó al ataque, tal y como un héroe, entre él y Arthur, quien no era ninguna niñita, pudieron sacarse a los guardias de encima.

_-¿Are you OK?_- Entre suspiros de cansancio, comentó Alfred.

_-Y-Yeah_…Gracias, por venir- Inglaterra sonrió.

- Vámonos, volverán por nosotros-

Arthur asintió. Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a correr.

Se dirigían corriendo hacia el auto de Alfred, que estaba a un par de cuadras más allá. Arthur simplemente no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, la imagen mental que tenía de su reina se había desmoronado por completo, siempre quiso una vida tranquila al lado de Alfred ¿Por qué nadie podía entender eso? Ojalá hubiesen nacido en otro tiempo y otro lugar, a veces le comentaba a Alfred sobre estas ideas, y el atinaba a sonreír y hacerle ver que quizás la situación actual real no era tan mala.

Ahora no había argumento que refutara aquello.

Como iba perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la mariposas que les seguían, pero al ver un brillo tras la cabeza de Alfred se dio vuelta a ver de qué se trataba, soltándose de su mano.

Craso error.

Solo fue un instante entre que el auto azotó su cuerpo y que cayese estrepitosamente al piso. Pero para Alfred fueron siglos, todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Y no pudo hacer nada.

Gritos, luces, patrullas y ambulancias se escuchaban a lo lejos, pero él no podía ver nada, estaba completamente ciego ante la imagen de su rubio amante frente a él. Inconsciente, magullado y sangrando. Cayó al piso entre aullidos de dolor y lágrimas, casi arrastrándose se acercó al cuerpo de Arthur para envolverlo entre sus brazos. La gente alrededor le miraba estupefacta. No pasó ni un minuto y la ambulancia se llevó a Arthur separándolo de Alfred a pesar de sus reclamos.

Los siguió a toda velocidad aunque a penas pudiese ver por sus gafas empañadas, pero no le importó. Cuando llegaron al hospital le pusieron en una camilla de inmediato, el rubio iba a su lado sosteniéndole la mano. No lo dejaría nunca.

Le hicieron soltarse de él cuando lo estaban revisando, y lo mandaron al pasillo. Tal vez solo fuesen un par de horas, o minutos o días no lo sabía. Para él, el tiempo era eterno. Se sentaba, se paraba, daba vueltas y se volvía a sentar, estaba muy inquieto. Finalmente el doctor salió.

-¿Es usted algún pariente del paciente?-

-Soy su pareja-

El viejo doctor alzó una ceja.

-Muy bien, señor…-

-Jones, Alfred F. Jones-

-Bien, señor Jones, me temo que no le tengo muy buenas noticias-

Alfred se mordió los labios.

-¿E-Está muy mal?- Su mirada estaba en suelo, por alguna razón no quería mirar al doctor a los ojos.

-Está estable, pero…-

-¿_But, what_?- Estaba desesperado, si alguien no le decía _ya_ qué tenía Artie lo averiguaría él mismo.

-Está en coma-

Allí fue cuando su corazón se paró y miró al médico con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, Artie…su Artie ¿Estaba…?

-¿D-Despertará?- Su voz tiembla.

-No lo sabemos…lo siento- Y se retiró dando media vuelta, con huecas pisadas en el blanco pasillo. Alfred trata de contener las lágrimas, pero no puede. Ya no…

_Ya no puede hacer nada…_

Dejó que el mundo de Arthur se derrumbara lentamente y no hizo nada, ahora probablemente no volvería a ver esos orbes verdes mirándolo con amor nunca más, o su esporádica risa, su ceño fruncido al luchar contra Francis, ya no podría verlo vivir. _¿Qué clase de héroe era él?_

Rió por lo bajo.

Él no era un héroe. Un héroe de verdad no deja que a la persona que ama le pase algo. Un héroe es inteligente, sabe cuándo y cómo actuar. Un héroe protege a todo ser querido para él, lo esconde tras su espalda y lo defiende con uñas y dientes. Eso es un héroe.

_Él no es nada._

Ya podía imaginarse las represalias de las demás naciones, todos y cada uno echándole la culpa de no haber podido cuidar a Inglaterra, de no haberlo protegido, que debió ser él en vez de Arthur. Sí, ya podía escucharlo. Pero no importaba, nada importaba, en realidad. Solo quería a Arthur. No necesitaba nada más.

Entra de apoco a la blanca alcoba, casi con temor, pues no sabe si quiere ver lo que encontrará allí. Cierra la puerta en un sonido suave y camina torpemente, casi sin poder sostenerse hasta estar al lado de la cama donde Arthur está reposando. Se sienta a su lado.

-_I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Artie_- Lleva una mano a los dorados cabellos de Inglaterra y los revuelve con tranquilidad.- _I love you..._

Alfred no se imagina lo que estará soñando, pero le hace sonreír y eso le hace feliz. Quizás vivir en sueños le haga una vida más dulce, quizás allí obtenga todo lo que nunca tuvo y siempre mereció.

Casi podía imaginarse que clase de sueños podría tener, uno en donde no fuesen naciones y simplemente fuesen adultos enamorados sin ser criticados por la sociedad, o adolescentes comunes y corrientes, mejores amigos, cualquier cosa; cualquier cosa era mejor que lo que estaban viviendo ahora…

_Estaban sentados en posición india sobre la cama de Alfred, uno al lado de otro, al medio había un bol con palomitas y tenían los audífonos puestos._

_Perfecto._

_Tarareaban la melodía mientras se miraban y sonreían. ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? El presidente del concejo estudiantil y el capitán de fútbol americano, juntos, saliendo. Obviamente tuvieron sus dificultades para llegar a lo que eran ahora, el miedo de ambos aún permanecía, aunque mucho más ligero. Pero eran lo que nunca antes habían sido._

_Completa y absolutamente felices._

_Susurraban algunas líneas y otras no para escuchar la voz del cantante original, era un grupo muy bueno. __En un momento Arthur comenzó a cantar…_

_-We said 'No more war! No more clothes! Give me peace!'…Oh, kiss me…-_

_Y el rubio de gafas, se inclinó suavemente a atrapar los labios de su pareja. Entre un par de mordiscos y sonidos propios de un beso, se separaron. Abrieron los ojos y se sonrieron._

_Se amaban, y nadie se podía interponer entre ellos._

Arthur sonrió entre su sueño y Alfred le imitó pronto. Si su amado era feliz él también. Aunque esa situación se le escapase de las manos, quizás fuese mejor así, él podría concentrarse en su país, en su economía, y Arthur podría soñar la vida que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso.

Sonrió, se vale soñar.

Aunque un sueño es una mentira piadosa. Es más lindo vivir una fantasía.

_Que el dolor de la cruda realidad._

…

**Okey, esta es la historia amiwos, escribí el final primero y luego todo tuvo una conexión instantánea. Espero les gustara…a mí me gustó pero…*Buaaaaa* ;A; ¡Casi mato a Artie! n.**

**Sobre lo de la reina…Ella no es mala, solo que necesitaba a una semi-villana aquí y pos ahí la tienen. Pero ella no es mala en realidad ….o si? ;/**

**La canción de Arthur es de uno de mis grupos favoritos Panic! At The Disco, la canción Hurricaine, es muy buena se las recomiendo ;D**

**Sobre las mini traducciones, las puse allí porque es más fácil entender que dicen los personajes allí que bajar hasta aquí para mirarlo, pero creo que la mayoría de la gente de FF entiende inglés….ni modo. Sobre el asterisco:**

**Bloody hell: Insulto inglés, pero literalmente sería algo como "Infierno sangriento" y eso no es muy insultable (?) por eso lo dejé como está ;)**

**Bueno mis amiwos, espero que comenten y que hayan disfrutado la historia ¡Nos leemos~! ;3**


	11. Tanta miel

**Se me olvidó decirles que esta es la pareja de la semana chicos: Franada!, tiene un lime muy muy ligero y mención de FrUK. Están advertidos. Nos leemos abajo~!**

Se encontraban en otra conferencia mundial, esta vez en Viena, Austria; a lo cual Roderich no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto, le había tocado ser el país anfitrión por sorteo y debía acatar como todos, aunque su pobre cordura pagase las consecuencias.

Estados Unidos estaba proclamando ser el héroe de todos, Inglaterra y Francia se entretenían discutiendo, España trataba de llamar la atención de Romano, Italia decía 've~', Alemania lidiaba con un dolor de cabeza y Japón conversaba amablemente con China, a la vez que Rusia los observaba con una sonrisa. Todo normal.

Un rubio de gafas y sudadera roja observaba todo con una sonrisa, su rizo sobresaliente estaba enroscado como siempre y en sus brazos sostenía un osito polar que parecía de peluche. Miraba expectante a todo el mundo esperando para que se calmasen de a poco y comenzar la verdadera reunión, pacientemente aguardaba su turno para hablar con una dulce sonrisa.

Matthew Williams era realmente un encanto de persona, alegre, amable y muy dulce, lástima que muy poca gente podía verlo. Entre ellos, la mayoría, o todos en realidad, eran parte de su familia.

Primero estaba Alfred, por supuesto, él siempre podía verlo, sus casas estaban muy cerca una de la otra y se llevaban bastante bien. Tenían sus riñas pero no eran tan graves. A veces Alfred se olvidaba de él, de cuando en cuando.

Luego, estaba Inglaterra, muchas veces lo pasaba por alto gracias al "Efecto Estadounidense", pero las pocas veces que lo veía o lo recordaba era bastante amable con él, aunque no tanto como lo es con Estados Unidos.

Y por último…Francia, su _papa_, su hermano mayor, su todo…Francis siempre iba a visitarlo cuando podía y al parecer era el único al cual el "Efecto Estadounidense" no afectaba. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para él, lo invitaba a comer y charlaban mucho, aunque eso se daba de vez en cuando ya que este vivía y moría con su grupo, el _Bad Friends Trio_. Pero un poco cuenta más que nada ¿O no?

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, y Francia de él, pero nunca podían hacer su relación pública. No mientras existiera el tabú de las relaciones entre naciones y el odio de Arthur hacia Francis. Triste, pero cierto, debían conformarse con verse de vez en cuando y guardar el secreto para ellos mismos, ni siquiera compartible con los amigos de Francis, no estaba permitido decírselo a _nadie_.

Pero eran felices, a pesar de eso. No era un secreto que Francia era el país del romanticismo y el título no era solo turístico en realidad, muchas veces Canadá se encontró con un ramo de rosas en su puerta o un nuevo peluche para su cuarto. Cursi quizás, pero a él le gustaba, encontraba hermoso que alguien se diese la molestia de mandarle un obsequio y más aún si este era de parte de la persona que ama. Muy dulce.

Canadá suspiró en derrota, al ver que había terminado la reunión y como siempre no había tenido turno de habla. Recogió sus papeles, afirmó mejor a Kumajiro y se levantó dispuesto a irse. La sala ya estaba vacía, muchos habían salido corriendo disparados, otros más lento. Ordenó su silla y estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando…

-Hey, Matthew, _mon cher~!-_ Francia venía directo hacia él con una de las sonrisas que tanto le gustaban, le extendió una rosa y él la recogió- Espero que te guste, pensé en ti cuando la ví.-

Se sonrojó y solo atinó a asentir en gesto de agradecimiento. Sentía las palabras agolparse en su garganta pero no podían salir con fluidez, su corazón latía a mil.

-Pensaba que te gustaría ir mañana a cenar conmigo a París ¿Qué me dices?-

-Yo…s-sí, m-me gustaría- Le sonrió ¡Estaba a punto de sufrir un paro! Francis era tan…

-¡Entonces supongo que te veré mañana, _mon amour~!- _Se acercó al rostro de su rubio amante y le besó, despacio y con cuidado, alguien podría venir en cualquier momento, Canadá le correspondió igual de dulce. Se separaron y el francés acarició su mejilla con cuidado_- ¡Au Revoir!-_

Se fue alejándose lentamente y cerró la puerta, Matthew se quedó allí con el corazón en la mano y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-S-Será mejor irnos, Kumajiko- Le habló a su oso

-¿Quién eres?-

-Canadá-

**oOoOooOo**

-F-Francis, no debiste…esto es…-

-Solo lo mejor para ti, _mon cher_-

Se encontraban en París, la capital francesa era realmente muy hermosa, Canadá había estado allí muchas veces por sus conferencias o simplemente para ver a Francis, pero nunca habían venido a este restaurante.

Estaba lleno de pilares hechos de mármol, italiano por lo que había escuchado, tenía grandes ventanales y cortinas púrpuras de la más pura seda, muchos camareros vestidos con camisa y corbata que servían la comida en grandes platos de plata. Había un murmullo agradable y música de fondo suave.

Francia siempre le consentía demasiado, quizás para llenar el vacío de su presencia en muchas ocasiones, pero aún así su relación era tan…

_Dulce_

Tanto que empalagaba, lo suyo era tanta miel, demasiado, como la que a Matthew le gustaba comer siempre, siempre tan dulce.

Cursi dirían algunos, pero para el canadiense era perfecta, no le faltaba nada.

El francés tenía otra opinión, amaba a Matthew, sí, pero no le bastaba solo él, su personalidad y naturaleza le impedía quedarse solo con una persona o nación, siempre quería más, y por eso intentaba llenar el vacío con halagos y regalos a su pequeña ex colonia, quizás así la culpa disminuiría un poco…

-¿Francis?-

_-¿Oui?-_ El canadiense lo miraba preocupado, al parecer se había perdido demasiado tiempo en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes-

_-Okey-_

Siguieron comiendo, disfrutando el ambiente y la compañía del otro, el tiempo pasó agradable pero el rubio mayor rehuía la mirada del canadiense. Simplemente no podía mirar a esos inocentes ojos y tener que mentirles.

No podía por moral y por amor.

Pero muchas veces lo había hecho.

**oOoOOoOo**

_Fue una velada agradable_, pensó Canadá, ya era de noche en Ottawa y podía ver las hermosas luces de la ciudad desde su apartamento en el norte de su capital. Estaba en su cama, recostado y pensando.

Hacía poco que había llegado a su hogar, luego de su vuelo desde París, hace como una media hora. Desempacó sus cosas, se bañó, se vistió y se cocinó unos panqueques con miel de maple, para ver un par de películas en su cuarto.

Encendió la televisión y se sentó en su cama, dispuesto a ver una película de comedia que estaban anunciando, pero apenas empezó la película su mente se desconectó, no tenía caso no podía centrarla, estaba muy cansado. Así que terminó los panqueques y fue a dejar el plato a la cocina, se devolvió, apagó la tele y se dispuso a dormir.

Pero antes reflexionó un poco acerca de su día, lo había pasado muy bien estando con Francis, luego del restaurante, lo llevó a pasear por las calles de París y hasta le compró una bonita boina. Luego de eso fueron a su casa y entre juegos, risas y cosquillas hicieron el amor. Tan dulcemente como siempre.

Matthew sonrió, siempre podía contar con su amante para hacerlo sentir feliz y placentero, no había nadie que encajase mejor con Canadá que él y nunca lo habría.

Ya sus párpados se cerraban, fue un viaje muy largo, bostezó y se dio la vuelta. Su cama era muy blandita, daba tanto gusto.

**oOoOooOo**

Se levantó a la mañana siguiente con muy buen ánimo, hizo su cama, se vistió y acicaló. Prendió la televisión y se puso a preparar unos waffles para él y para Kumajiro cuando vio a una linda mariposa color morado entrar por su ventana y posarse sobre las flores encima de la mesa. Colocó los platos sobre ella y se sentó, sin dejar de observarla.

Sonrió extrañado pero no le dio importancia, no pensaba que una mariposa pudiese estar por aquí en medio del otoño. Comió despacio viendo las noticias internacionales por televisión, nada nuevo, crisis económicas, temporales, sismos. Suspiró, lamentablemente no podía hacer mucho para cambiar eso.

Terminó de comer y levantó los platos para lavarlos cuando la pequeña mariposa se posó en su hombro, acompañándolo. Sonrió.

Cuando terminó de limpiar, se metió un rato a la computadora, habló un poco con Alfred por Hetabook y se desconectó. Realmente no tenía nada que hacer, así que se fue a ver tele. Fue puramente un día de ocio. La mariposa lo acompañó a todos lados.

Se largó a dormir y decidió que tal vez mañana visitaría a Francis, era su último día de vacaciones y no quería pasarlo solo en casa como hoy.

- _Good night, little butterfly _(Buenas noches, pequeña mariposa)_-_

La mariposa brilló.

**oOooOoOo**

Se levantó temprano, hizo un pequeño bolso con ropa de cambio, uno nunca sabe, y tomó un taxi con rumbo al aeropuerto. Dentro del taxi, tarareaba una canción y tamborileaba con sus dedos el ritmo, Kumajiro prefirió quedarse en casa por lo que había venido solo. O eso creyó hasta que vio a la pequeña mariposa salir del taxi.

-Oh, hola pequeña ¿Quieres acompañarme?- Debía de parecer un loco hablándole a un pequeño bicho, pero no le importaba. La mariposa brilló en respuesta- _Ok, let's go then _(Ok, entonces vamos)_-_

Abordó el avión y apenas unos minutos después, despegaron. Estaba ansioso por llegar a Francia, pero esa ansiedad no le dejaría dormir por lo que el viaje sería más largo, así que se tomó un par de pastillas para el mareo y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

Cuando arribaron, Canadá se bajó apresurado del avión, le dio las gracias a las azafatas y se fue directamente a la casa de Francis.

Cuando llegó no esperó que la puerta estuviera entreabierta ¿Habían entrado a robar? ¿Le había pasado algo a Francis? El miedo lo llenó y le retuvo allí, pero no por mucho. Entró sigilosamente a la casa, la pequeña alada purpúrea le seguía de cerca, unos extraños ruidos provenientes de arriba le incitaron a seguir su impulso y subió las escaleras con cuidado.

Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho.

La puerta de la habitación de Francis estaba entreabierta también, y se oían ruidos como _¿G-gemidos?_ Esto lo desconcertó totalmente, así que cerró un ojo y con el otro miró por entre la abertura. Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

Estaban Francis y Arthur sobre la cama. El francés penetrándolo a todo lo que daba, y el inglés intercalando gemidos e insultos. La cama rechinaba y se golpeaba contra la pared.

Canadá se cayó sentado debido al impacto, y al estamparse contra el suelo hizo ruido, por lo que los amantes se detuvieron y miraron hacia la puerta. El primero en colocarse de pie fue Arthur pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar el pomo, el canadiense se colocó de pie en un instante y cerró la puerta. Pero dejó verse.

-M-Matthew…- Murmuró el inglés.

-¿Q-Qué?-

-Matthew….e-era Matthew- El francés sintió su mundo derrumbarse en ese instante, se colocó lo primero que vio y abrió la puerta de un tirón, esperaba que el canadiense no estuviese muy lejos.

Mientras esto pasaba, Matthew ya había bajado las escaleras. Los sollozos del canadiense eran apenas audibles, tan silenciosos como sus pasos y casi imperceptibles como su presencia. Abandonó la casa y tomó un taxi en la esquina para ir al aeropuerto, no valía la pena quedarse en este momento, conocía como era su amante, pero nunca había llegado a verlo en plena acción con otra persona, hasta ahora.

_¿Qué es esto…? ¿L-lágrimas? ¿Por qué…? Si él me ama, siempre me lo ha dicho, entonces… ¿P-por qué….Por qué me siento vacío? Siempre ha tenido a otros, pero yo sé que solo me ama a mí…¿Cierto?_

Siempre quiso pensar que eran rumores del pasado, o cuando se volvían muy fuertes él los ignoraba, creía firmemente en Francia, pero por dentro sabía que eran verdad. La mariposa a su lado se colocó sobre su nariz, extendió las alas tapando sus párpados e hizo que su llanto se detuviera. Está brilló, pero no era el mismo brillo que su contraparte, este era color azul.

Escuchó la voz del francés a lo lejos, llamándole, clamando su nombre. Lo ignoró.

Francis siempre estaba dándole amor al mundo, porque según él todos necesitaban de su amor, pero a la persona que realmente lo amaba no podía serle fiel, era su naturaleza y lo sabía bien. Siempre lo supieron.

¿Pero siempre lo amó así a pesar de todo no?

¿Entonces por qué ahora duele tanto? Las preguntas se forman si cesar en la mente de Matthew a medida que el automóvil hace su recorrido. Podría recriminarle a Francis, pero ¿Eso cambiaría algo? Implícitamente había aceptado esto cuando él le dijo si quería ser su amante, no su pareja.

Suspiró.

Quizás se lo dijera, aunque no valiese la pena, para que viese que él no era tonto, pero lo más probable era que mantuviera su boca cerrada y cuando volviese por él le sonriera tan dulcemente como siempre. ¿Lo que hace el amor, no? Nos vuelve sus títeres. Matthew esperaría pacientemente su turno para hablar.

_Aunque no llegase nunca._

**Hey guys~! (8) Ojala les haya gustado este cap, me maté la cabeza haciéndolo, no escribo muy seguido de estos dos prefiero el Americancest, pero ya que…igual esta pareja tiene su encanto :3**

**No quería hacer sufrir a Mattie, lo quiero mucho D:! Es uno de mis tres favoritos (Ya se los había dicho) pero necesitaba una trama diferente, no sé si se han dado cuenta, pero cada historia tiene un final diferente esa es la idea para todo el fic, ya que leer una historia de diferentes parejas pero con el mismo final es aburrido, eso creo yo.**

**Anyway, en el cap anterior el review que me dejaron (el único) me preguntaba si le iba a hacer una continuación al USxUK, no lo sé por mi está bien, me faltan unas 15 parejas más para terminar de rellenar la canción así que no hay problema, pero eso lo deciden ustedes ;)**

**Por favor chicos, necesito su apoyo! D:, déjenme su opinión en un review, les estaré muy agradecida, recuerden que los review son igual a amor :3. **

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización~!**


	12. Prueba de mis labios la tentación

**Y…otra vez olvidé anunciar la pareja de este cap, pero bueno, como creo que ya se dieron cuenta es : ¡Germancest! Muchos pidieron esta pareja, así que espero disfruten el cap. ¡Nos leemos abajo~! ;)**

_¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?_

A estar uno sobre el otro, lamiéndose, dejándose marcas y toqueteando sus cuerpos de manera casi animal. Los besos por aquí y por allá que eran tan pasionales y brutales al mismo tiempo. La mezcla de sus salivas y fluidos corporales por todo el lugar, los gemidos contenidos y las miradas furtivas.

No había mucha paciencia ni ternura, o nada en realidad, era una atracción carnal tan fuerte, tan necesitada, se aferraban el uno al otro con desesperación. Los guturales sonidos de sus gargantas y las respiraciones descompasadas, los latidos a mil, todo era tan…

_Excitante._

_-B-Brüder_ nghh…-

-M-más…_W-West_-

A probar la tentación prohibida de los labios del otro y no arrepentirse, de no interesarles el mundo, solo ellos y su momento.

Los fetichismos y hasta a veces el sadomasoquismo ¿Qué no habían probado ya? De todo, todo y nunca se aburrían, cada encuentro era como la primera vez y al final de cada una era volver a empezar.

_Pero esto solo dentro de la habitación, pues puertas para afuera…_

-¡Ahhh~! Ngh…-

-G-Gilbert…-

...

_-I-Ich liebe d-dich…West...-_

_-Ich liebe d-dich, brüder...-_

_Solo eran hermanos._

**oOooOooOoOOo**

Prusia estaba asustado no…_horrorizado_, miró el calendario con auténtico pavor y su frente comenzó a sudar. _No puede ser, no puede ser, simplemente no…_

Se venía su apocalipsis personal, ¿_Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_, esto no podía estar pasando ¡Increíble que ya hubiese pasado un año! No, ese calendario debía estar mal, no podía ser…

_El cumpleaños de Alemania._

_A ver, espera, relájate_. Gilbert se estaba revolviendo el cabello con insistencia, se paseaba de aquí para allá dentro de su habitación. Gilbird pió al ver a su dueño tan estresado y decidió dejarlo solo un momento, saliendo por la ventana de la habitación, en su camino se cruzó con una mariposa blanca-rojiza y una verde musgo que se dirigían hacia la vivienda alemana.

¿Qué hacer? Gilbert siempre dejaba la casa hecha un caos luego de cada fiesta, sin mencionar que despertaba en lugares poco usuales para dormir junto a sus _no-tan-awesomes_ amigos del _Bad Friend Trio._ Y eso, sumado al dolor de cabeza normal que tenía Alemania cada vez que trataba con Italia, le provocaba ver la mueca de disgusto de su hermano cada vez.

¿Sería conveniente hacer una fiesta, _otra vez_?

-A ver, si hago una fiesta….-

Se puso a pensar en las posibilidades, lo más probable era que Estados Unidos quisiese hacerse el centro de atención; Inglaterra tendría una pelea de "quién bebe más" con España y después contarían anécdotas de su época pirata hasta que se terminaran golpeando; luego Romano y Alfred se los llevarían; Italia estaría acosando a su hermano o a Japón y lo más seguro es que el podrido señorito se quedase toda la noche hablando con Hungría. Y Francia intentaría darle amor al mundo, como siempre.

-Pensándolo mejor…una fiesta no es conveniente…- Prusia se sentó en su cama y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, si no hacía una fiesta, entonces…

-¿Fiesta? ¿Para quién?-

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gilbert se llevó el susto de su vida, se llevó una mano al pecho y se dio cuenta de que solo eran Antonio y Francis. Sonrojado por la vergüenza les encaró- ¡Cómo se atreven a asustar al _awesome_ yo!-

-_Non, non, mon ami~_ Yo no te asusté, fue Toño~- Francis se colocó una mano en el pecho y le extendió una rosa, la cual Gilbert ignoró y le miró feo.

-Lo siento Gilbo, es que tenía curiosidad~ Entonces, ¿Fiesta?- La sonrisa de Antonio no se despegaba con nada, ni con insultos italianos, crisis económicas o desastres naturales. Por lo que cuando los ojos le hacían chiribitas al escuchar la palabra "fiesta" o "festejo" podía ampliarse mucho más.

-Ahh, no lo sé, es que _West_ va a estar de cumpleaños…- Comentó el albino, aún con dudas.

-¿¡Ya va a ser tres de Octubre! ¡Tengo que buscar un regalo~!- Antonio puso una mueca nerviosa en el rostro, ¿Qué le iba a comprar a Alemania? El alemán no era muy difícil de contentar, pero debía ser algo bonito como un libro, unas correas para perros, _wurst_….Había muchas posibilidades, pero siempre le regalaba lo mismo, tenía que ser algo diferente esta vez…. ¿Tomate? ¿Un peluche de perrito? _Ummm…_

Mientras Antonio tenía una discusión mental consigo mismo, Francis le dio tal mirada a Gilbert que le llegó a erizar los cabellos. Es que cuando Francia te mira así, solo puedes esperarte lo peor…

-¿Qué?- Gilbert inquirió, se sonrojó y frunció el ceño, aburrido de que le mirase como un trozo de carne.

-_Honhonhon~ _Gil, creo que ya sabes que estoy pensando _¿Non?-_ Una sonrisilla maliciosa se extendió por el rostro de Francis.

-No, el asombroso yo no lee mentes, Fran- Gilbert quería evadir el tema, debía concentrarse en descubrir qué hacer para el cumpleaños de su hermanito, al parecer el francés tenía otros planes. Francia se sentó en la cama, junto a Prusia y dándole una mirada potencialmente pervertida se acercó a su oído y le susurró…

_-W-Waaaas?_ ¡No voy a hacer eso Francis! ¡Estás loco!- El color rojo se extendió por toda la cara de Gilbert.

-Oh, vamos ¿No lo has hecho nunca antes?-

_-J-Ja_, pero…-

-¿Qué cosa~?- Antonio se metió a la conversación, después de decidirse por regalarle a Alemania un cachorrito nuevo, se sintió curioso al ver a Gilbert tan rojo.

-Que el regalo perfecto para el pequeño Lud sería-

Prusia saltó encima de él para hacerlo callar, enojado, y mientras se revolcaban en el piso a empujones, Antonio se reía divertido. En eso entró Alemania.

_-Brüder_ ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Estoy tratando de leer- Alemania estaba vestido con su uniforme militar pero sin su gorra, tras él estaban sus perros, siguiéndole.

-¡N-No es nada, _West!_-

Francia sonrió perverso.

-Estábamos hablando de…-

-¡No! ¡Cállate Francis!- Prusia le tapó la boca con la mano, a pesar de las quejas de su amigo rubio.

-Entonces Lud, va a ser tu cumpleaños~ - Antonio decidió hablar para alejar la atención de Ludwig de los sucios pensamientos de Francia. Alemania puso una cara de preocupación y miró a su hermano como advirtiéndole.

-_Ja_, pero no quiero celebrarlo- Cada palabra la pronunciaba marcada, tal vez así su hermano se diera cuenta de cuánto _no_ quería una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Vamos Lud, tío~ ¿Cómo es eso? Un cumpleaños es una celebración- Antonio le sostuvo por los hombros, como gesto de camaradería.

Francia se soltó del agarre de Prusia.

-Además es el tiempo ideal para hacer lo que tú quieras con otras personas sin que te lo nieguen, ¿No, Gil?- Francis le dirigió una sugestiva mirada a ambos hermanos.

-_Mund halten! (¡Cállate!)_- Gilbert se puso rojo de nuevo y golpeó a su amigo. Antonio avivaba la peleíta entre risas y vítores.

Y Ludwig no pudo evitar pensar cuan raros eran los amigos de su hermano.

**oOooOoOooOo**

Era ya de noche en Berlín, Alemania se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros de estrategias recostado en el sofá. Su cumpleaños había sido extrañamente bastante agradable.

Tuvieron una pequeña cena con Austria, Hungría, Japón, Italia y por supuesto él y su hermano. Fue bastante amena, a pesar de los comentarios constantes de Roderich sobre la indecencia de Prusia, los acosos de Italia hacia su espacio personal y el fanatismo de Hungría y Japón por algo llamado "yaoi". Ni idea de qué era pero no le parecía conveniente preguntar.

_Menos cuando la húngara tiene esa expresión psicópata en su rostro._

Había recibido un par de correas para perros de Elizabeta, un nuevo libro sobre milicia de parte de Rode, unas botas nuevas de parte de Japón e Italia le regaló una dotación de _wurst_ y pasta de por vida. Oh, y Antonio y Francis le habían enviado un cachorrito de pastor alemán, sonrió, debía de agradecerles después.

Lo más extraño era que Gilbert no le había regalado nada, enserio, _nada_. Cuando los demás comenzaron a entregar sus regalos él se quedó sentado, mirándolo y sonriendo, cuando cada cumpleaños se adelantaba a todos entre golpes y empujones diciendo que su regalo era el más asombroso y debía de abrirse primero.

_Extraño._

Ludwig cerró su libro suspirando y se sentó en el sofá, ya no tenía caso leer si no se podía concentrar. ¿Estaba dolido? Quizás un poco, no le importaba lo material, sino el gesto, Gilbert podría regalarle un dulce o un pack de buena cerveza y él sería feliz, pero no le dio nada _¿Ya no le importo?_

…

En medio de sus cavilaciones, Ludwig no se dio cuenta de que un albino prusiano se acercaba por detrás hasta que le abrazó, dándole un sobresalto.

_-¡B-Brüder!-_

-Hola, _West_- El aliento tibio de Prusia le erizaba la piel al rubio alemán, dejándole paralizado.- ¿Creíste que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños?-

Le dio un leve mordisco al lóbulo de Alemania.

-N-No, yo...-

-_Kesesese~-_ Su risa era suave y baja, tenía la voz ronca- Aquí está mi regalo-

Dicho esto comenzó a dar pequeños besos por todo el cuello de su hermanito a lo que Ludwig suspiraba. El ambiente se estaba caldeando cada vez más.

Desde fuera un par de mariposas les observaban, en medio de la noche.

**oOooOoOoOo**

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

Alemania estaba impresionado, no, asombrado y lleno de miedo, parado frente a su jefe, quien le informaba de las nuevas noticias.

-Sí, el territorio conocido como "Prusia" ya no lo será más, una parte irá a Polonia y otra a Rusia, Ludwig- El superior le miró a los ojos, con compasión- Lo siento, se que tú y tu hermano son muy unidos-

_Tiene que ser mentira_

-Y-Yo…- Ludwig estaba abrumado, su hermano, _su hermano ¿desaparecería?_ Ese pensamiento le destrozó. ¿Qué haría sin él? Las mañanas juntos, las tardes cálidas y las noches de pasión ¿Todo se iría? Su mayor secreto a la sociedad, su latente amor, tanto que le costó aceptarlo para que luego terminara en esto. No era justo, nada justo.

_Él n-no puede…_

-Eso es todo Ludwig, puedes retirarte- Su jefe se dio la vuelta, volviendo a sus actividades, tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

_Desaparecer_

-Ja- Fue todo lo que pudo decir

_Su mundo se había detenido._

**oOoOOoOooOo**

Un rubio alemán corría apresurado por las calles de Berlín, tenía que llegar lo más pronto a casa, no podía perder tiempo. No lo tenía.

Cuando llegó buscó a su hermano por toda la casa, hasta se encontró con una pequeña mariposa verde musgo, pero ni rastros de Gilbert. Resignado salió al jardín para despejar su mente, sus ojos estaban acuosos. Se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriendo sus ojos.

-Hey, West-

Rápidamente se quitó la mano de la cara y sorprendido miró a su hermano, quien estaba parado frente a él con su uniforme militar y los ojos hinchados. A su lado una mariposa blanca-rojiza.

-Brüder… ¡Yo…!- Pero ni las palabras le salían de la garganta ni él quería decirlas, con ver cómo le miraban los carmines ojos de su hermano estaba bien. De a poco se acercó hacia donde estaba y tímidamente extendió los brazos.

Prusia sonrió y le abrazó estrechándolo muy fuerte, su hermanito aún era tímido para demostrar afecto, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado. Le retuvo allí un tiempo, no quería separarse. Despegó un poco el abrazo para besarle intensamente, quería llevarse un recuerdo de un buen adiós.

Lo sintió, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentirse más ligero, se soltó de su agarre. Con sus manos desabrochó la cruz que tenía puesta en el comienzo de su peco sobre el uniforme militar, sonriendo la colocó en su mano.

-Ten, West- El prusiano extendió su mano, dejando a la vista de Ludwig la cruz de la orden teutónica en ella, brillando a la luz del ocaso.

-_B-Brüder_- Alemania alargó su mano y tomó la cruz, lentamente fue moviendo su mano hacia atrás a lo que Gilbert sonrió. El sol estaba dando sus últimos rayos antes de terminar la tarde.

Esto no podía estar pasando ¿verdad? Solo era una pesadilla, despertaría pronto, podrían pasear juntos de nuevo, salir hacia algún lugar, tener más juntas internacionales, podrían hacer tantas cosas juntos…pero, ya no…

_-Ich Liebe Dich, Lud (Te amo, Lud)-_

La voz de su hermano le sacó de sus cavilaciones mentales, su cuerpo se estaba haciendo más y más transparente y la brisa otoñal se sentía más fuerte. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

-Gilbert, yo…-

-_Kesesese~-_ Prusia rió sin fuerzas- _Ich denke, dies__ist__auf wiedersehen__, kleiner bruder (Supongo, que este es el adiós, hermanito)-_

Su figura empezó a desvanecerse entremedio de la brisa, le sonrió una vez más y miró de reojo a la mariposa blanca-rojiza que daba sus últimos brillos. Le hizo un gesto de despedida a su hermano, el final de su adiós.

Cuando Ludwig quiso alcanzarlo, ya no pudo, se había ido. La mariposa verde musgo lo rodeó, queriendo confortarlo. Lágrimas quisieron desbordarse de los orbes celestes, pero el alemán no las dejaría, _no…_

El sol se ocultó desapareciendo del cielo.

La oscuridad comenzaba tenue, pero se fue extendiendo por el cielo rápidamente. El alemán estuvo allí parado por mucho tiempo, quizás fueron minutos u horas, él no las contaba, solo estaba allí. Solo.

Se concentraba en la fría sensación de su pecho y la brisa que traía a lo lejos el recuerdo de una risa familiar. Se quedó allí, en shock y poco a poco su mente fue tomando conciencia de la situación, pero no se movió, no hizo nada.

_Las lágrimas cayeron solas._

**¡Buaaaa~ ! No Gilbert no te mueras! ;c…Nyan~**

**H-Hey guys, sé que me he demorado un poquito (mucho) pero este cap me costó DEMASIADO lo escribía y lo borraba, lo escribía y lo volvía a borrar, y así me la llevé. Para mí importa más la calidad que la cantidad, así que me dediqué a retocarlo y terminarlo de manera que quedase satisfecha. Espero les gustase el resultado.**

**Me gusta el Germancest, así que igual leí unos cuantos fics por ahí para inspiración pero la mayoría eran RatedM y temática S&M, y aun no me siento lista para hacer un lemmon hecho y derecho, por lo que solo puse un ligero lime. No me imagino a esta pareja siendo fluff (al menos no mucho) como el GerIta, por ejemplo.**

**La próxima pareja es: ¡NorIce! :3 ¡Prometo que la actualización será más rápida!**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y favs y alerts, me hacen muy feliz :D~!**

**¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización~!**


	13. Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel

**I'm hereeee~! Aquí el cap, aclaraciones abajo**

Otro día en Oslo, otro día nevado, otro día frío. Un aburrido Noruega se encontraba leyendo el periódico en el sofá acompañado del frailecillo de Ice. Todos los demás nórdicos habían salido a dar una vuelta por Europa, pero él había decidido no acompañarlos y quedarse a cuidar a Emil, quien estaba un poco enfermo y durmiendo en piso de arriba.

Desde hace días que su tos había ido en aumento y le costaba un poco hablar debido al dolor de garganta, por lo que Lukas se decidió a cuidarlo por la tarde en lo que sus hermanos volvían.

Cerró de golpe el diario, con esa preocupación en mente no podrías concentrarse en leer, se levantó cerrando los ojos y suspirando, dejó el libro sobre la mesita de café y subió lentamente la escalera. Mr. Puffin se quedó comiendo galletas.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de huéspedes, que en realidad estaba decorada a gusto del islandés pues siempre se quedaba allí, lo encontró durmiendo pacíficamente, en su frente había un trozo de tela blanco y húmedo que le había colocado Tino antes de irse, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Colocó el dorso de su mano sobre las mejillas de Islandia y comprobó que la temperatura no era tan alta, por lo que solo debía de cambiar el paño y con eso bastaría. Sin embargo, cuando retiró el paño una mano atrapó su muñeca.

-¿Is?-

Noruega parpadeó un par de veces al no notar movimiento por parte del albino, por lo que decidió intentar retirar su mano, pero otra vez el islandés lo impidió. Abrió lentamente sus ojos violáceos y habló con voz ronca y rota.

-L-Lukas….-

-¿Estás bien?- Su rostro estaba completamente serio.

-N-No… -Estaba sudando mucho y su respiración era entrecortada.- ¿M-Me traerías agua?-

-Claro-

Lukas atravesó el umbral de la puerta y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, llegó a la cocina y llenó un vaso con agua. Mientras el noruego subía las escaleras, el islandés se retorcía en la cama, ese dolor de cabeza le estaba matando, ojala Noruega se apresurase.

El rubio entró rápido por la puerta y la juntó. Se dirigió a su hermano.

-Aquí está el agua, Is. Siéntate-

-_T-Takk (Gracias)….-_

-Te cambiaré el paño, déjame-

-…-

Noruega fue al baño a mojar el paño, lo estrujó y regresó a la habitación de Emil, colocándole el paño sobre su frente cuando ya estaba nuevamente recostado.

-¿Mejor?-

-U-Un poco…-

Noruega asintió ligeramente y le revolvió el cabello a su hermanito, sin perder su rostro estoico. Islandia frunció el ceño.

-No s-soy un niño…-

Una pícara sonrisa se extendió ligeramente por el rostro estoico de Noruega.

-No, no lo eres-

Y con esas palabras se acercó a los labios del islandés, atrapándolos en un beso, al cual este correspondió momentos después de pasada su sorpresa. El noruego lo hizo lentamente, disfrutándolo y mordisqueando suavemente los carnosos labios de Islandia, a lo que el otro respondió con gemidos ahogados dejándole el paso a la lengua del nórdico mayor.

El rubio se separó lentamente del albino y repasó los labios de éste con su pulgar. Lento.

-E-Estoy enfermo, Lukas…No deberías besarme…-

El noruego solo sonrió y se retiró de la habitación con paso ligero, dejando detrás a un sonrojado Islandia.

_Esta vez no por la fiebre._

**oOooOoOooOo**

Se habían reunido nuevamente, esta vez en la casa del danés, pero esta vez por asuntos económicos. Islandia, Suecia y Finlandia estaban viendo los reportes de sus economías, los recortes que debían de hacer en los presupuestos y las nuevas aplicaciones que debían de hacer en distintas funciones de sus países con caras muy preocupadas.

Para sorpresa del noruego, el danés también estaba muy callado, miraba su carpeta sin mirar y a cada momento despegaba la vista de ésta para dirigirla hacia él, con gesto de preocupación. Ya molesto, Noruega lo encaró.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Um? No es nada, Noru~- El danés puso una despreocupada sonrisa en sus labios, pero su expresión no había cambiado del todo.

El noruego levantó una ceja, pero asintió y siguió escribiendo en silencio.

_Aunque la mirada de Dinamarca no se despegó de él después de eso._

…

Media hora después de haber discutido asuntos económicos y demás, el noruego se quedó solo con el rubio mayor en el cuarto, Islandia debía de reunirse con su jefe y no podía llegar tarde, por lo que no podía quedarse con él.

-¿Ahora sí me dirás qué te pasa?- El nórdico menor miró a los ojos celestes del danés con el entrecejo un tanto fruncido. Había soportado las raras miradas que le daba _Danmark_ y verlo morderse los labios para no hablar, por lo que ya estaba fastidiado, ese estúpido rubio le diría qué estaba pasando aquí y ahora.

-¿Eh? No es nada, Noru….- El danés se levantó de su silla y recogió sus papeles, dispuesto a irse a su despacho. Pero de pronto se detuvo y le dio una furtiva mirada al noruego que le miraba, expectante- Solo que…-

-¿Qué cosa? –

-Tú…- Se mordió el labio, realmente no sabía si quería la respuesta a la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Apresúrate, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

…

El más alto bajó la mirada, y le respondió con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tú e Is tienen algo ¿No es cierto?-

Noruega abrió los ojos a más no poder. Había sido discreto, conservando su personalidad habitual en presencia de sus hermanos, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que él…?

-No sé de que hablas- El más bajo evadió la mirada de reproche de Dinamarca.

-De que están juntos, _como pareja_-

Pareció caérsele el mundo encima, si él…._Si Dinamarca hablaba…_

-No soy tonto ¿sabes?- El rubio continuó- Lo noté desde hace un tiempo, ustedes son cercanos, pero ni tanto y ahora….-

-Lo que yo haga o no con Emil es _mí_ problema _Danmark_- Decidió ponerse firme e indiferente como siempre, por si el danés acaso quisiese aprovecharse de su secreto.

-Lo sé, pero yo…-

-No me interesa tu opinión, Søren- Dicho esto, reunió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Es tu hermano Lukas, tu hermano biológico…- El rubio noruego se detuvo al escuchar la voz danesa- Tu jefe podría separarte de él, Noru-

-¿Abrirás la boca?- La voz del noruego raspó el aire, con un tono frío y amenazante

-¿Eh?- El rubio cambió su semblante y le miró enojado- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No confías en mi Noru, lo sé, pero yo nunca…

-Entonces no lo sabrá. – El noruego lo interrumpió. El tono de su voz era neutro y apaciguado otra vez – Me voy-.

Salió por el gran umbral y cerró la puerta despacio.

El danés le miró.

_Triste._

**oOOoOoOooOoOo**

-Dinamarca se enteró de nuestra relación-

El noruego estaba ojeando un libro y alternaba la mirada entre éste, la ventana nevada e Islandia. Su misma expresión estoica de siempre no se alteró al hablar.

**-**_hvað__? (¿¡Qué?)-_

El noruego asintió.

-No dirá nada, no te preocupes por eso-

-No es eso, es que...-

-¿Qué cosa?- El noruego cerró su libro y lo colocó en la mesa de centro de la casa islandesa. Puso toda su atención en el rostro de Emil, quien esquivó su mirada dando vuelta la cara y jugando con sus manos.

-Nada, yo solo quería…mantenerlo en secreto, no quiero que nos… separen ni…nada de eso- Fue bajando su tono de voz hasta dejarlo casi inaudible, se notaba la tristeza en él, por lo que Noruega decidió distraerlo con otra cosa.

SE levantó de su asiento y se colocó al lado de Islandia, muy cerca de él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-_Br__ør (Hermano)_- Le susurró al oído.

-¿Eh?- El islandés despegó su vista de sus manos y la dirigió al rubio.

-Dime _Br__ør_, Emil- Le besó la comisura de los labios con ternura, tentando al albino, quien sonrojado dio vuelta la cara nuevamente.

-Ya habíamos hablado eso, Lukas. Yo…-

- _Venligst? (¿Por favor?)-_

-Yo...-

Los ojos tiernos de Noruega y su ligera sonrisa fueron la perdición de Emil. El noruego lo volvió a besar suavemente en los labios, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad.

-_ B-Br__ør-_ Un suspiro efímero de parte de Islandia. La sonrisa extensa de Noruega. Fue lo único que se necesitó para proseguir en sus actos.

Un par de mariposas entraron por la ventana. Una de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro y la otra de un color purpúreo, oscurísimo.

Emitiendo su brillo por la casa del islandés, observaron las pasiones desatadas de ambas naciones hermanas.

_Sobre el pequeño sofá._

**oOoOooOoOoOo**

-No puedo creer esto, Lukas- Jens Stoltenberg habló con voz clara y firme ante el horror escrito en los rostros de ambas naciones hermanas. Estaban shockeados ante la presencia del jefe del noruego parado allí.

Había llegado de improviso a la casa del noruego ya que llamó y llamó a su nación pero esta no contestaba el teléfono, por lo que supuso debía de estar en casa, y como tenía una llave para emergencias, abrió la puerta.

No se imaginaba con que se encontraría con esto.

Ambos hermanos estaban tapados solamente por una ligera manta y en ropa interior ¿Qué excusa le darían al superior de la nación nórdica? ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿Acaso el danés le había contado? No, eso no era posible, se lo había prometido…

-Yo…puedo explicarlo- El noruego recuperó su rostro inexpresivo, debía de poner postura firme y relajar a su hermano quien estaba en pánico.

-Me imagino, dime, ¿Por qué están tú e Islandia en ropa interior encima del sofá?-

-P-Porque- Al noruego se le borró la mente ¿Debía de decirle la verdad? ¿Inventarle algo?

-Somos amantes- El islandés sorprendió a ambos noruegos al responder, pero se ganó una ligera sonrisa de orgullo de su hermano y eso le bastaba.

-Me lo imaginaba- El disgusto en la cara del superior noruego era tremendo- Es enfermo, retorcido ¡Son hermanos biológicos, por Dios! Nunca me hubiese imaginado que eras gay, Lukas ¡Menos que cometieses incesto!-

-Pues ahora lo sabe- Noruega ni se inmutó por el comentario.

-Vístanse, nos vamos en mi auto- El superior les miró con repulsión.

-¿A dónde?-

-Al aeropuerto, iremos a hablar con el presidente islandés-

**oOooOOooOoOo**

-Es mentira ¡Tiene que ser mentira!-

Un enojado presidente se daba vueltas por su oficina luego de la charla con su colega noruego. Su nación… ¡Su nación tenía relaciones amorosas con su hermano! ¡Su hermano biológico!

-Pues no lo es, jefe- El islandés temblaba un poco pero trató de disimularlo, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía qué sería de ellos luego de esto. El noruego le daba la mano por debajo de la mesa.

El presidente de Islandia suspiró.

-Entonces me temo que mi decisión es inminente, Islandia, sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti, por lo que deberé separarte de Noruega-

-Si solo quisiese lo mejor para mí no me alejaría de mi hermano, presidente-

Islandia le dirigió una fría mirada heredada de su hermano mayor y el noruego le apretó la mano por debajo.

-Algún día verás que si fue lo mejor- Presionó un botón y pronto unos cuatro guardias se presentaron en la oficina presidencial.- Por favor, sepárenlos y lleven al señor Noruega al aeropuerto, un avión lo llevará a casa. Islandia no puede salir de casa-

Los guardias le hicieron una señal de entendimiento a su presidente y se abalanzaron sobre el par de hermanos, quienes sonrieron y se escabulleron rápidamente. No por nada habían luchado antes.

El noruego los aturdió con un par de hechizos y salieron corriendo por la puerta. Recorrieron pasillos oyendo los gritos tras ellos y se escondieron finalmente en una pequeña bodega a las afueras del edificio presidencial.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que sintieron las pisadas de los guardias alejarse y volver al edificio. Con las respiraciones entrecortadas se miraron y sonrieron para luego besarse. Nada ni nadie los separaría jamás.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, Lukas? Estarán atentos a todos nuestros movimientos, tarde o temprano deberemos presentarnos en las reuniones y….

-Shh…- El noruego le hizo callar y luego le besó otra vez. -Ya no importa nada Is, vámonos- El islandés asintió ante las palabras de su hermano y juntos escaparon del edificio. Corrieron hasta llegar a su hogar.

Y allí estaban otra vez, rozando dulcemente piel con piel y sintiendo el éxtasis, sus bocas juntas en besos efímeros y el suave tacto de ambos, tranquilo pero apasionado ¿A quién le importaba si estaba bien o mal? Después de todo su secreto es eso, un secreto, que nadie debe de saber,_ a toda costa…_

Las mariposas aleteaban fuera de la vivienda, brillaban y bailaban contentas ante el amor de los países.

Un amor entre naciones, y para colmo entre hermanos, vaya consecuencias que fuese a traer esta relación a escondidas, pero ya ni a Emil ni a Lukas les importaba, después de todo…

_El secreto se queda en la habitación._

**Ok guys, aquí el capi nuevo. Sinceramente espero les guste…y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Si soy sincera tuve un bloqueo durante una semana y media entre exámenes y frustración al no poder escribir esto ¿Por qué? Porque no me gusta esta pareja.**

**Lo siento a la gente le gusta esta pareja y que esperaba un poco más de mí porque realmente di mi 110% en este cap, tal y como siempre en este como en todos los otros. Cuando comencé el proyecto sabía que tarde o temprano me enfrentaría a parejas que no me gustan y que debía de hacerlas igual porque me comprometí con ustedes. Y debo cumplir.**

**Ya que estamos en estas, la próxima pareja es:**

**¡RusiaxPrusia!**

**Sí, otra vez nuestro amado albino amante de los pollos. Les dije que habían muchas parejas con Prusia~ Y faltan más ._.**

**Espero les guste y dejen reviews :3**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización~!**


	14. No olvidarás nuestro fogoso amor

Terminó de lavar los platos y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana, extrañaba su casa en Alemania, a su pequeño hermano, que ya no era tan pequeño…_West, ¿Qué estarás haciendo?_

Suspiró y se sacó el nada _awesome_ delantal rosa con girasoles que le había dispuesto el ruso para hacer las labores domésticas. Ya había peleado una vez en queja de lo mismo, no le fue tan bien…

Colocó el delantal en el perchero y subió las escaleras, se sorprendió al verse seguido por una pequeña mariposa de color morado. Sonrió, le recordó a Gilbird, al cual no había visto desde que llegó a la casa del soviético.

Un poco más molesto llegó a la habitación que compartía con el ruso, porque sí, le obligaba a compartir habitación con él aunque no lo desease.

_Tsk_.

Entró a la habitación, el ruso estaba enfrascado en un libro de letras muy raras para él, lo único que reconoció fue la foto de un girasol de los que había traído Antonio de América. Al parecer el soviético ni notó su presencia, por lo que sacó el piyama, pero cuando quiso ir al baño a cambiarse, le interrumpió.

-¿A dónde vas, da~?-

-A cambiarme- Frunció el ceño ¿Ahora también tendría que dejarlo que le acompañase al baño?

-Puedes hacerlo aquí- Una inocente sonrisa se plantó en su rostro.

-Ni loco- Reincorporó su marcha, pero la voz de Iván le detuvo nuevamente.

-No era una sugerencia- Rusia rió divertido al ver a Gilbert pasar por las diferentes tonalidades del rojo. Continuó con su libro de jardinería pero miraba de reojo al prusiano, una mariposa de color blanco con rojo le acompañaba.

-Pff, lo que tengo que soportar con este ruso maldito, hijo de su…- Gilbert murmuraba por lo bajo entre que se cambiaba su ropa por un pantalón de piyama simple.

Dejó toda la ropa tirada en el piso, y se recostó en la blanda camita tamaño gigante que tenía el ruso, al menos estaba mullida…

-Buenas noches- Recitó y se dio la vuelta para dormir, pero se encontró con un par de ojos violetas mirándolo fijamente.

Una sonrisa seductora se extendió por su rostro, provocando que se viese arrogante, _Seguro que este ruso estúpido me tiene ganas, pero no ganará nada del awesome yo_. El ruso entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño ¿Qué estaría pensando el albino loco? De repente le dio un escalofrío en la espalda, el frío de afuera se colaba por las ventanas. _Frío…_ Por su mente pasó una idea que le hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué miras?- Gilbert dejó escapar la pregunta por sus labios, dejando un vaho en el aire. Hacía mucho frío.

Iván sonrió más ampliamente.

-Tengo frío, _Prussiya_-

-¿Y a mí me importa porque…?- El de ojos rojos le miró feo, sí le había molestado pero ya tenía sueño y el ruso le miraba de un forma un tanto… _lujuriosa._

-Sé uno con Rusia, da~- El ruso se levantó de su lado de la cama y se subió encima del albino, acorralándolo con sus brazos e invadió su boca con fuerza. Gilbert trató de soltarse una y otra vez pero no puedo, el ruso lo superaba en fuerza por lo que no puedo evitar lo que venía.

A punta de golpes y mordiscos le hizo el amor, o al menos así lo sintió el ruso. Marcó hermosas flores rojas por el cuerpo del albino, hasta que le doliese ¿El amor conlleva dolor, no?

-_Ya lyublyu tebya- _Un dulce susurro del soviético. Sonrió y lo estrechó más contra sí, haciéndose el dormido pero muy atento a todos los movimientos del prusiano.

El de ojos rojos se aferró a las sábanas con furia. No podía creer hasta dónde había llegado el ruso maldito, pero más que furia con él sentía furia consigo mismo.

Porque le terminó gustando.

**oOooOoOOoOoOOo**

El ruso se encontraba en la sala de estar de su casa, sentado cómodamente en su sitial leyendo un libro. Pero realmente no le prestaba atención a ninguna de las palabras que intentaba comprender.

Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en el albino de ojos rojos, quien se encontraba cocinándole en la cocina, tal como le había ordenado. Comida alemana o rusa, le daba igual, mientras fuese preparada por él.

Con un poco tristeza recordó las palabras que le había dicho anoche, luego de otra sesión de amor carnal y que el prusiano le mirase con ojos de perrito abandonado, como esperando algo. Y él muy tonto, había sido lo más cruel que podía al responder:

_-Solo tu cuerpo basta, las emociones son molestas- El ruso se dio la vuelta para dormir, pero el prusiano le pateó las piernas, enfadado._

_-¿Y a ti, quién te dijo que yo siento algo por ti?- Estaba sonrojado, pero no de vergüenza estaba molesto, muy molesto ¿Quién se creía el ruso estúpido para hablar así de él? Ni que fuese una niñita…_

_Iván solo alcanzó a reírse antes de que un puño le estampara en la cara._

_Y como venganza, pues… le hizo suyo otra vez. _

Iván estaba en duda, siempre había pensado que con tener al albino entre sus brazos le bastaría, pero después de lo que pasó esa noche, su pensamiento acababa de cambiar ¿Su cuerpo le era suficiente? Vil mentira, pero debía de hacérsela creer, a él y a sí mismo, no podía fallar. Los alemanes le habían quitado mucho a su pueblo ¿Por qué debería tratarle con amabilidad?

_Porque lo amas_ replicó una voz en su cabeza. Frunció el ceño ¿Amarlo? ¿Él a Gilbert? Ja, que divertido… _Deja de mentir_ su consciencia retumbó en su mente una vez más ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Podría él, Iván Braginski, estar enamorado de aquel ególatra amante de los pollos?

Un disimulado rubor se extendió por su rostro.

_Me gustaría saber qué piensa él de mí._

**oOoOOoOoOOoOo**

¿Hace cuánto ya había llegado a la casa del ruso? Un buen tiempo sin duda.

Tener que trabajar, cocinarle y cumplirle sus caprichos de niñito de 5 años ya lo tenía enfermo, sin contar sus constantes "sugerencias" (que terminaban en actos) de volverse uno con él ¡Pero que no veía que ya estaba bajo su dominio! Él podía chasquear los dedos y Prusia estaría en cuatro patas amarrado a su cama, pero nunca lo había hecho.

Aunque Gilbert sabía que lo estaba pensando.

El muy maldito había conseguido infiltrarse en su mente, de a poco, lento. Primero al ver los girasoles le recordaban la estúpida sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, luego se encontró a si mismo pensando en él mientras ordenaba sus cosas, hasta que finalmente tuvo que aceptarlo.

¿Él, el asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt, Alemania del Este, Prusia, enamorado de un ruso sádico?

_Eso no era nada awesome._

El prusiano tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía un debate interno inmenso ¿Admitirlo o no admitirlo? Ésa era la cuestión… El dilema de Hamlet era una insignificancia comparada con su _no awesome_ problema. El ruso parecía quererlo o algo así entendía él, entonces ¿Debía de seguir con sus mentiras?

Siguió sacando las malas hierbas del jardín, era verano ya y al ruso le gustaba tener su campo de girasoles completamente perfecto ¿Y quién se llevaba todo el trabajo? Gilbert, por supuesto.

Maquinando uno que otro plan para dejar al ruso sin hijos y poder escaparse a casa, un par de mariposas llegaron al rango de vista de Gilbert. Este paró su labor, desatando su pañuelo blanco en la cabeza y su totalmente masculino delantal rosa con girasoles, esas mariposas eran libres… _¿Por qué él no podía serlo?_

Él y su hermano, separados por un muro de dimensiones astronómicas, que no había cedido ni un ápice aún cuando le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sus manos sangraron y sus ojos no veían de tanto llorar.

Recuerda que ahí fue cuando Iván se lo llevó a rastras a su enorme casa en Moscú, y él no pudo hacer nada. Absolutamente nada. Porque su garganta estaba adolorida de tanto gritar y su cuerpo cansado de luchar una causa perdida.

_-West…-_

¡Cómo extrañaba a su hermano! Quizás si se escapaba un ratito, sin que Iván se diese cuenta por supuesto, podría al menos sentarse de espaldas al muro y entablar una conversación, imaginando que Ludwig lo estaría escuchando.

Quizás sonaba penoso, pero era un destello de esperanza lo que tenía en el corazón, el que le decía que quizás su hermano estaría haciendo lo mismo, luchando porque su voz llegase a oídos de él y él allí sacando inútiles hierbas de un jardín.

Se paró y salió corriendo directo hacia la calle, se demoraría, lo sabía pero, llegaría y eso es lo que contaba.

Un par de ojos morados le siguieron el rastro.

-Al parecer, tendré que seguirlo- Iván rió, infantil.

_Las mariposas brillaron._

**oOooOoOooOoOooOo**

Luego de pasar la casa de la loca de los cuchillos y la enorme casa rosa de Polonia había llegado, ya podía respirar el aire de su hogar, al menos una parte.

Se coló en la ciudad, saludando a sus compatriotas, feliz de verlos de nuevo y se dirigió al muro, a paso lento y pero decidido. Con una sonrisa arrogante tomó velocidad y llegó en menos de un suspiro. Lo que no se esperaba era ver al soviético esperándolo.

-_Privet_, Gilbert- Le saludó con una sonrisa como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. A su lado estaban las dos mariposas, la morada se dirigió a Gilbert apenas verlo.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí maldito ruso?- Su cara de sorpresa fue tan graciosa que Rusia dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-Pues vine a buscarte, claro ¿Sabes que se llega más rápido en auto que corriendo?-

Gilbert se quedó helado, él…él sólo…quería sentirse cerca de su hermano, y ya venía el ruso idiota a mandar sus planes a freír espárragos. Le odiaba, le odiaba mucho… pero también lo quería. Era un conflicto interno tan fuerte que no le dejó pensar y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, como la mayoría de las veces.

-¡Tú, maldito idiota!- Le estampó un puñetazo al ruso en la cara, a lo que el más alto retrocedió un poco, sin perder su sonrisa. Gilbert temblaba de furia y decepción- ¡Sólo quería estar más cerca de West! ¿¡Hay un maldito problema con eso?-

Antes de que se diese cuenta, ya tenía al ruso encima de él sosteniéndole las muñecas.

-De hecho lo hay, da~- Gilbert se revolvía entre que le insultaba por lo bajo. Iván dejó de sonreír para poner una cara seria pero de sonrisa coqueta- Quiero que pienses sólo en mí, en nadie más. No quiero que te preocupes por nadie que no sea yo-

Le besó de forma tan repentina que el prusiano no pudo ni reaccionar, primero le mordió suavemente el labio inferior para que abriese la boca, a lo que metió su cálida lengua buscando la de Gilbert y se sumieron en un contacto cálido y húmedo. Gilbert terminó cediendo.

_El sol se ocultó bajo el muro._

**oOOOoOoOOoOooOo**

-¿Está bien señor Rusia?- Lituania temblaba un poco al llevar la cena del soviético a su despacho, tal y cómo le había pedido. Usualmente lo haría el prusiano, pero él…

-Perfectamente, Lituania-

Toris asintió, aunque el ruso no podía verlo, dejó la bandeja de plata sobre el escritorio para poder irse y terminar con las labores domésticas, pero la voz de Iván le interrumpió.

-Toris…-

-¿S-Sí?-

-Necesito que me hagas un favor…

Mientras tanto, en Alemania todo lo que se oía eran gritos y vítores en ambas partes del muro, toda la gente se había reunido para conmemorar ese día. El día en que Alemania volvía a ser una sola nación, unida y fortificada, lejos de los temores del pasado. En ambos lados las madres abrazaban a sus hijos, los padres a sus esposas, los abuelos entre ellos coreaban un himno de los viejos tiempos entre abrazos y sonrisas.

Gilbert miraba hacia afuera de la ventana con nostalgia, ¿Cuánto tiempo deseó esto? Volver a ser una sola nación junto a su hermano, volvería a verlo, al fin después de todo ese tiempo pero… _¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan vacío?_

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Pase-

Entró un sirviente de mediana edad, venía con un sobre en sus manos.

-Disculpe, Señor Prusia, le acaba de llegar esto- Hizo una pausa para entregarle el sobre a Gilbert, quien lo miró curioso- Un chico de cabello castaño lo trajo, me dijeron que se lo entregara inmediatamente, es para usted de un tal _Iván Braginski_-

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-_D-Danke_, puedes retirarte- Con nerviosismo habló y el sirviente se fue, dejándolo solo en su estrecha habitación.

Con los ojos empañados, pero no dispuestos a ceder, releyó el mensaje en una pulcra letra, aunque algo toscas las letras, se entendía en un perfecto alemán:

_Nunca me olvidarás Gilbert, nunca te librarás de mí ni de nuestras noches fogosas, porque estoy grabado a fuego en tu piel y nunca me iré. Este no es un adiós, tenlo por seguro._

_Te quiero._

_Iván._

Arrugó el papel contra su pecho.

_Fuera, el muro cayó._

**oOoOOoOooOooOoOOo**

***Se esconde detrás de una piedra* H-Hola?~ Esto… pues ¡LO SIENTO~~! Bloqueo de autora épico, nunca me había costado tanto volver a escribir, pero bueno…al menos lo terminé.**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, nunca había escrito un RusPru, pero creo que no quedó tan mal, aunque eso lo decidirán ustedes. Escuche Meltdown durante toda la creación del capi~ creo que hasta me sé la letra ahora xD.**

**Pues eso ¡Terminé la segunda estrofa! Yay? ~**

**Les adelanto lo que viene:**

**Hazme de una vez sentir (Giripan)**

**Que está pasión no tendrá fin (Sufin)**

**Y que no fue un error (GermanyxEngland)**

**Hacerte el amor (PruCan)**

**Por favor déjame besar tu piel (GermanyxMex)**

**El mundo que otros no ven (HongIce)**

**Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré (RomaniaxBulgaria)**

**Ahogada en tu calidez (TurkeyxNyo!Greece)**

**La mayoría de las parejas están organizadas dependiendo de cuando las pidieron, o sea los primeros reviews tienen más temprano sus parejas :3**

**Eso por ahora ¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización~! Esperamos que sea pronto ^^U**


	15. Hazme de una vez sentir

Estaban en una tienda de Cosplay, Japón tenía una convención nacional del anime y como era el propio país debía de ir con un muy buen disfraz.

Los estantes estaban llenos de gorros, tiaras, collares, accesorios, trajes y zapatos de todo lo que se pudiera imaginar.

Era una tienda enorme, pintada de colores suaves con los estantes de colores fuertes, llenos de peluches y mangas de cualquier anime que podrías desear. Las paredes tenían pegatinas por doquier y había dos puertas a ambos costados con carteles de "Probador" por encima de ellos, uno para hombres y otro para mujeres.

El japonés lo guió hasta la sección de_ nekos_, era un pasillo lleno de colitas, campanas, orejas y vestidos ceñidos de todos los colores que pudiese desear. Sus ojos brillaron el verle extender un par de orejas color castaño para él. Kiku tenía puestas unas color morado.

Las tomó entre sus manos y lentamente se las colocó en la cabeza. El japonés sonrió.

-Se ve muy bien, _Girisha-san_- Unas ligeras risas se escucharon tras ellos, probablemente de la gente que compraba. El greco se acercó al de cabellos negros.

-Tú pareces…un verdadero…_neko_- Habló con su acostumbrada lentitud, ganándose un sonrojo disimulado de parte del nipón.

-_A-Arigato_, supongo…- Desvió la mirada- D-Debo comprar un traje para Hungría-san ¿Me acompaña?-

-Claro…- El greco sonrió y le tomó de la mano, llevándolo con él.

El sonrojo del japonés se podía comparar con un semáforo en rojo.

**oOooOooOoOOo**

-_Konnichiwa_ _(Buenas tardes)-_Heracles le sonrió a Kiku, quien estaba parado enfrente de él sosteniendo la puerta. El japonés le miró sorprendido, pero pronto una sutil sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Oh, _konnichiwa_Heracles-kun ¿Qué lo trae por aquí hoy?-

El griego metió su mano dentro una pequeña bolsa de papel que tenía el logo impreso de un _combini_* y sacó una cajita del tamaño de un cartón de leche, mostrándoselo a Kiku, sonrió.

-Compré _pocky*_-

Kiku asintió y se hizo a un lado.

-¿Le gustaría entrar?-

-_Arigatou_!- Heracles exclamó y entró a la casa, sacándose los zapatos y poniéndolos junto a los del japonés. Kiku sonrió complacido, se notaba que había estado practicando su japonés, le ponía bastante empeño. La pregunta del millón siempre era la misma.

_¿Por qué tanto interés?_

Quizás simplemente deseaba conocer más del mundo y aprender más idiomas, como tantos otros, pero igual era extraño que viniese siempre con una cajita de _pocky_ a ver películas o animes, o a cenar y hablar de gatos. No le molestaba para nada la presencia del greco en su casa, es más, la agradecía de sobremanera, pero la misma pregunta siempre le revoloteaba en la mente.

En medio de sus cavilaciones fue caminando con Heracles hasta llegar a su habitación. El griego le esperó entre lo que sacaba su futón para ponerlo en el piso a modo de hacerlo más confortable. Prendió el DVD y colocó una de sus tantas películas de terror, Heracles no era como Alfred, así que podían verlas con tranquilidad.

Heracles se colocó encima del futón y dejó los bocadillos a un costado, Kiku mencionó algo sobre ir a buscar algo para beber, por lo que el griego se quedó solo. Solo él y sus pensamientos, como tantas veces.

Japón era una compañía demasiado apetecible para él, lindo, tranquilo, inteligente…Tantas cosas podría decir de él que las palabras le faltarían, solo había una cosa que le molestaba un tanto…

_Su formalidad._

El japonés era demasiado formal, por más veces que se lo repitiera o por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos jamás le podía tratar de tú o dejar de llenarlo de disculpas cuando le había tocado sin querer. Era tal vez mucha distancia, una que el greco quería y debía acortar si quería seguir adelante con su relación.

Frunció el ceño decidido.

El japonés entró al cuarto con una pequeña bandeja negra, encima iban dos tazas antiguas con té verde dentro. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer, fue poner la bandeja en el suelo, no lo vio venir cuando Heracles se lanzó encima de él sin previo aviso.

_Capturando sus labios en un beso._

**oOoOOoOoOooOo**

El atardecer caía lentamente sobre la ciudad de Tokio, los pétalos de cerezo eran parte del espectáculo, cayendo grácilmente hacia el verde pasto y entre los tablones de madera que formaban el patio trasero de la casa japonesa. Una tranquilidad palpable, se respiraba paz, ni un solo ruido se escuchaba.

_-Heracles-san…-_

Kiku estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, a su lado, su pequeño gatito durmiente y él con una taza de té verde entre sus manos. La apretó suavemente sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban idos, puestos en el horizonte.

_No había visto al griego desde ese día._

Recuerda que con un sonrojo muy grande se quedó callado y le pidió que se fuera de su casa, estaba tremendamente confundido y sorprendido, nunca hubiese esperado los sentimientos que tenía Heracles para con él.

El griego no se rindió e intentó besarlo de nuevo pero terminó llevando las cosas a peor…

_-Kiku, yo…- Los ojos de Heracles refulgieron en determinación, con su hermoso color verde esmeralda. Respiró hondo y tomó los hombros del japonés con firmeza, mirándolo directo a los ojos- __S__ '__agap__ó__ (Te amo)- _

_Sin más, se aproximó nuevamente a los delicados labios del japonés, quien aún pasmado y no encontrando manera de salirse de la situación, lo empujó. Quizás no midió su fuerza, pues el griego cayó de trasero al suelo, aunque el golpe fue lo que menos le dolió._

_-Yo…yo… ¡Lo siento mucho, Heracles-san!- Kiku se acercó al greco que se intentaba levantar, queriendo ayudarlo a pararse, pero no le dejó ayudarle. Se levantó como pudo y aún con la cabeza gacha le envió la mirada más terrible de todas. _

_La de la más profunda tristeza._

_-Déjalo así…- Su voz sonaba tan triste y decepcionada. El japonés no pudo evitar sentir algo removerse dentro de él, un sabor amargo en su boca._

_-Yo…-_

_-Me voy- El griego caminó hasta la puerta y la corrió, dejándola abierta. Más no se movió, estaba estático allí, aún tragándose todo el dolor de su corazón._

_-Heracles-san, de verdad yo…-_

_-Estoy bien, no tienes por qué disculparte- _

_-Pero…-_

_No pudo decir nada, el griego se fue cerrando la puerta con fiereza, sus pasos sonaban rápidos, desesperados de salir de allí._

_Kiku no pudo más que llorar._

Y ahora estaba sentado allí, tomando tranquilo un té como si nada pasara, cualquiera pensaría que le importaba un rábano lo que le pasaba al griego. Mas no era así.

Apretó la taza entre sus dedos, presionándola con fuerza, hasta romperla. Entre sus manos escurría su propia sangre y lágrimas.

Lágrimas de ira y dolor, decepción por sí mismo, pues no podía decirle al griego que lo amaba también. Porque era un cobarde, porque cada vez que lo iba a hacer se mordía la lengua, porque no quería salir herido si algo pasaba, pero sobre todo, porque tenía miedo.

Miedo del futuro y de la opinión pública. De su propia imagen conservadora.

Su jefe no lo apoyaría, ningún superior lo haría. No quería acarrearse problemas, menos a Heracles ahora con lo de la crisis. Sería mejor seguir así, tal y como estaban.

Separados por el mundo y por ellos mismos, por el miedo de enfrentarse a los demás.

_Lejos, muy lejos de donde querían estar._

**oOoOOoOoOOoOOo**

**Escribir esto fue lo más frustrante que he hecho, en serio. El resultado realmente no me llena tanto como debería, pero está mejor que muchos de mis intentos anteriores. **

**Le estoy pillando un poco a la actitud de Grecia, pero Japón es un personaje imposible para mí, realmente no sé por qué me cuesta tanto manejarlo. Por eso es mucho más corto de lo normal, realmente lo siento, esta pareja no me inspira.**

**Lamento la demora, como siempre, pero estoy considerando dejarla descontinuada…hay muchas parejas a las que le puedo sacar provecho ya que leo o sé como usar las situaciones a favor. Pero algunas, como esta u otras, me exprimo el cerebro para que al final me dé un resultado que me parece mediocre. Además de que demoro mucho actualizando, es algo que me decepciona mucho de mí misma.**

***Combini: Tienda japonesa 24/7 donde venden de todo. Muchos lo saben, pero no está de más aclarar-**

**Me encantaría saber su opinión ¡Espero que la actualización me cueste menos esta vez~!**


	16. Que lo nuestro no tendrá fin

Otro hermoso día en Suecia. El finlandés abrió las ventanas de par en par para que el aire entrara por ellas, las cortinas bailaban sutilmente al paso de la brisa mañanera. Los pajarillos cantaban fueran y no había ninguna nube en el cielo, pintado de un sutil celeste pálido. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

El rubio se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, aún estaba un tanto adormilado, pero no importaba. Peter se levantaría pronto y tendría el hambre de comerse un elefante, como siempre. Rió un tanto ante su pensamiento y se dispuso a colocar la mesa, luego de preparar café y tostar el pan.

Sintió unos pasos apresurados en la escalera, y algo parecido a un deslizamiento, Sealand llegó a la cocina frotando su cabeza con ambas manos. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mientras refunfuñaba algo por lo bajo.

-¡Buenos días, mamá!- Gritó el pequeño rubio, y se sentó a la mesa, dispuesto a tragarse cualquier cosa que le pusieran delante. Mientras Tino le servía leche y le decía que tuviese más cuidado al bajar por las escaleras para no caer, Berwald entró al comedor, secándose con una pequeña toalla blanca su cabello, por el cual aún escurría agua de su ducha matutina.

El finés lo miró un tanto sonrojado y nervioso, terminando de poner la mesa.

-S-Su-san, siéntate, v-vamos a-a desayunar- Habló rápido y miró hacia afuera de la ventana, rehuyendo la mirada del más alto.

El sueco lo miró y asintió. Tino tembló ligeramente y se sentó también, frente a Berwald, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. Peter sintió un poco tenso el ambiente, por lo que dejó de atragantarse con comida y decidió hablar.

-Mamá ¿Puedo ir a la casa de Letonia hoy? ¡Compró un nuevo video juego y no lo ha probado aún! -Puso ojos de cachorrito y juntó sus manos en forma de plegaria- ¿Puedo ir?-

-Bueno…- Tino dudó un poco. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responder, cuando fue interrumpido.

-V' P't'r, p'ro t'rm'na de d's'y'n'r pr'm'ro _(Ve Peter, pero termina de desayunar primero)-_ Dijo el sueco, hablando como siempre rápido y con un marcado acento, mientras le daba una mordida a su tostada con margarina.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias, papá!- Peter comenzó a tragar aún más rápido si es que era posible. Tino comenzó a regañarlo por sus modales en la mesa, y luego de amenazarlo con no dejarle ir a donde Raivis, logro que por fin masticara como una persona normal. El finlandés sonrió complacido, aunque aún lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El sueco esbozó una sonrisa imperceptible.

Por la ventana, la brisa se hizo un poco más fuerte, y entraron dos mariposas a la casa. Tino las miró asombrado, eran muy bonitas y parecían combinar perfectamente juntas, aunque la color lila pareciese escapar de la de color azul.

Peter finalmente terminó su desayuno y quiso jugar con ellas, pero rápidamente se fueron por donde vinieron, esparciendo brillo a su paso. Berwald se colocó de pie y cerró la ventana, mirando al horizonte tras el vidrio.

-H'ce m'cho fr'o _(Hace mucho frío)-_ Comentó, dándose vuelta para mirar al finlandés a través de sus lentes. Entre la luz y su tono normal, que parecía sombrío, causó un efecto de terror instantáneo en el más bajo, quien solo se limitó a asentir.

-Bueno mamá, ya terminé ¿Puedo irme?- Peter miró al escandinavo menor impaciente, ¡Ya quería irse a jugar con Raivis! Le había contado que ese juego daba mucho miedo, que era de un tipo muy alto y sin rostro ¿Cómo le daba miedo eso? Bueno, a Raivis le daba miedo cualquier cosa, así que…

-Tienes que lavarte lo dientes, luego toma un abrigo ¡Oh, lleva algo para comer!- Tino miró al rubio pequeño, que lo miraba atento, esperando instrucciones- No puedes llegar a una casa con las manos vacías.-

-Bueno ¿Nada más?- Sealand movía sus pie derecho, impaciente.

-No, creo que eso es todo-

-¡Gracias!- Apenas dijo eso, se fue hecho un relámpago hacia al baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Tino frunció el entrecejo y refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-Cuántas veces le he dicho que no cierre la puerta tan fuerte…-

-D'j'lo, s´lo q're 'rse pr´nto (Déjalo, solo quiere irse pronto)- Berwald lo miró y le tomó de la mano. El finlandés lo miró sorprendido, y desviando la vista, asintió distraído. Se levantó a recoger los platos y los servicios, soltando su mano del agarre, mientras el sueco lo miraba triste, y cuando se fue a la cocina soltó un suspiro ahogado.

Cuando el mayor vio a Peter salir hecho una bala por la puerta, se dio cuenta que quizás le haría bien despejarse un poco.

Dar un paseo le haría bien, quizás incluso podría visitar a Noruega para pedirle algún consejo.

Se colocó de pie, con pesar y se dirigió al baño a dejar la toalla en su lugar. Cuando regresó, el rubio no estaba a la vista, por lo que resignado de dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta principal.

_Tras el pilar de la cocina, Tino le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa._

* * *

><p>Caminaba a paso de tortuga, pero realmente quería disfrutar el paisaje. La casa de Noruega no estaba tan lejos de la suya, así que tranquilamente podía irse a pie y apreciar los altos árboles repletos de hoja verdes y flores por la reciente llegada de la primavera. Una brisa fresca corría por allí.<p>

_Que tranquilidad_ pensó, mientras a lo lejos podía divisar la cabaña en donde vivía Lukas, alejado de la civilización y rodeado la paz embriagante del bosque.

Se acercó al pórtico, todo hecho completamente de madera y detalles esculpidos por él mismo, para cuando el noruego le pidió ayuda para armar su cabaña. Sonrió ligeramente, con nostalgia y se adentró, subiendo un par de escalones antes de llegar a la puerta. Tocó tres veces, y esperó a que le abriera un noruego inexpresivo y metido en su mundo literario.

Nunca esperó ver al odioso danés, con una cerveza en mano.

-¿Suecia? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- Søren lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, con una mirada desafiante- ¡Es la casa de Noru!-

-Ya lo sé, v'ne a v's't'rlo _(Ya lo sé, vine a visitarlo)- _El sueco le envió una mirada fulminante, no estaba para los juegos del idiota.

El danés quería cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero lo pensó mejor y si _su querido Noru_ se enteraba de que había tratado mal al sueco se llevaría una buena reprimenda _¡Eso era favoritismo!_ Pero de nada le servía hacer berrinche en su mente, así que con un gesto de la cabeza invitó al _condenado sueco_ adentro, maldiciendo a todos los dioses existentes.

-¿Y de qué vienes a hablar con _mi_ Noru?- El sueco solo rodó los ojos, cerrando la puerta. El de ojos celestes solo lo siguió mirando expectante.- ¿Y bien?-

-'so a ti no te 'n'mbe _(Eso a ti no te incumbe)- _Se dirigió al sillón, caminando sin mirar a Søren, que lo trataba de matar con su mente al ver su comportamiento tan familiar con la casa del noruego- ¿D'nde 'stá L'k's? _(¿Dónde está Lukas?)-_ Preguntó, sentándose.

-¡Es Noruega para ti! y se fue a ver a Is, supongo- Desvió la vista y se cruzó de brazos- Cuando desperté ya no estaba aquí- Susurró con decepción, antes de darle otro sorbo a su lata de cerveza.

-'nt'nc's, me v'y (Entonces, me voy)- Qué fastidio, pensó. Se colocó de pie, y paso al lado del danés quien lo miró de reojo y decidió hablar.

-Espera- El sueco se dio la vuelta y lo miró, esperando que continuara- Estoy aburrido, ¿De qué querías hablar?-

-C'nt'go, na'da, no tr't's de h'c'rte 'l 'm'ble _(Contigo, nada, no trates de hacerte el amable)_- Suecia se dio la vuelta una vez más para poder irse, pero el danés lo agarró del brazo- S'lt'me _(Suéltame)-_

-¡Vamos sueco! ¿Tienes miedo?- El danés lo molestó, tirándolo al suelo de un tirón, pero Berwald se colocó de pie de inmediato, y derribó a Dinamarca, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él.

-No me m'l'st's, no 'st'y de h'm'r _(No me molestes, no estoy de humor)- _

-¡Cómo si me importara!- Y desde su posición subyugada, el danés le dio un rodillazo en la espalda y se incorporó un tanto para mandarle un puñetazo a bocajarro. Suecia no se quedó atrás y también le respondió con un golpe en la mandíbula y un codazo en la boca del estómago.

Estuvieron peleándose por lo que parecieron horas, cuando en realidad eran minutos. Ambos estaban sudados, su ropa estaba rasgada y respiraban entrecortadamente. El danés sonreía, pero su vista estaba un tanto nublada por el alcohol, esto lo aprovechó el sueco para darle el golpe final y dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

El sueco se colocó derecho, se sentía extrañamente satisfecho, había soltado su ira y sus preocupaciones en esa absurda pelea _¿Acaso Dinamarca…?_

Oyó un quejido leve provenir del cuerpo maltrecho del danés, quién se trataba de colocar de pie, pero no pudo y se quedó sentado, frotando su cabeza y recogiendo su lata de cerveza del piso con la otra.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir?- Apenas terminó de hablar el danés comenzó a quejarse por lo bajo, hablar le dolía mucho, el sueco estúpido le había partido el labio y su mandíbula dolía horrores.

-No es n'da, r'lm'nte _(No es nada realmente)-_ Se agachó a la altura del danés y se acomodó as u lado, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared- S'lo q'ro s'b'r q'e p'nsa T'no de mí _(Solo quiero saber qué piensa Tino de mí)-_

El danés comenzó a reírse, pero paró de pronto ante el dolor de su estómago, _Diablos, no recordaba que el imbécil pegara tan fuerte_ pensó, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, producto de la pelea y la cerveza. Berwald lo miró, inexpresivo.

-¿Eres un idiota, lo sabes?- El danés le pegó sutilmente en el rostro con su lata de cerveza. El pobre ya estaba tan mareado que veía tres Suecias en vez de uno, por lo que tenía que asegurarse cuál era el real- ¡Tino te ama, estúpido!-

Luego de eso comenzó a reírse como un maniaco, dejando caer la lata para poner sus manos en su estómago. El sueco no hizo nada, solo miró fuera de la ventana, sopesando las palabras de Søren _¿Tino, lo amaba? ¿Cómo él, de esa manera?_ El solo pensamiento le hacía querer sonreír, pero no estaba seguro aún. A pesar de que una voz en su cabeza decía que fuera en ése instante a buscarlo y preguntárselo, debía poner su pensamientos en orden primero.

Entre tanto, el rubio mayor se quedó dormido, y Berwald en un acto de bondad caritativa lo cubrió con una manta que encontró sobre la mesa, dejándole roncar a gusto mientras salía de casa del noruego.

_Tenía mucho que pensar._

* * *

><p>Tino estaba en el jardín trasero, pintando la cerca de blanco. Estaba muy desgastada y se veía un tanto vieja, pero no era nada que una buena mano de pintura no pudiera arreglar. Mientras pasaba la brocha de arriba abajo, podía ver los dibujitos de Peter en ella y las marcas de patitas de ave.<p>

Sonrió y levantó la vista.

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, el cielo estaba pintado de colores naranjos y rosáceos, un par de mariposas jugaban alrededor del bosque cercano, dando vueltas y dejando un rastro de brillo. Las miró extrañado, pero con un sentimiento agradable en el pecho.

Decidió seguir pintando, y después de unas cuantas pinceladas más terminó. Se colocó de pie, tomando al tarro de pintura por el mango y la brocha en la otra mano, se iba a acercar a la mesa a colocar las cosas, pero cuando se dio vuelta chocó con alguien, a quien no había visto, manchándolo de pintura.

La brisa corría suavemente por las montañas, la cabaña parecía encantada a la luz del ocaso. Tino miró a Berwald, sonriendo con dulzura y una mirada de disculpa en sus ojos, tratando de olvidar el incidente.

-S-Siento haberte manchado- Habló nervioso, bajando la vista hacia sus zapatos, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo- Me sorprendiste-

-No 'mp'rta _(No importa)-_ El sueco tomó un paño que tenía Tino puesto sobre la mesa, para limpiar después de pintar. Comenzó a frotar contra la mancha, pero no salía, definitivamente necesitaría lavarlo, frunció el ceño, viéndose más atemorizante para Tino.

-¿T-Te a-ayudo?- Preguntó el finlandés temeroso. El más alto asintió ligeramente.

Mientras el rubio menor trataba de sacar la mancha, agachado y muy concentrado en ella, el sueco no le quitaba la vista de encima. Cuando Tino se dio cuenta, levantó la vista y se colocó de pie.

De un momento a otro, ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos, intensamente. Tino sonrió con temor, pero ampliamente. Las mariposas se posaron en los hombros de cada uno, la azul oscuro en los de él y la de color lila en los de Berwald. Él lo miró y le abrazó con torpeza.

_¿Por qué es tan difícil?_

Tino pensaba y volvía a pensar. Su mente daba vueltas, pero devolvió el abrazo, aumentando el agarre. El sueco sonrió levemente, los separó un poco y le besó suave.

El finés cerró los ojos, tratando de no temblar para disfrutar el contacto.

Llegaría el día en que no le tuviera miedo al sueco. Lo sabía.

Y hasta ése día.

_Berwald lo seguiría esperando._

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está~ Larga espera, lo sé~ lo siento mucho ;A; Pero terminé al fin y al cabo ¡Al fin~! Estos también estaban casados, encontrar una trama fue un poco difícil…<strong>

**Bueno ,espero les haya gustado, ¡Ah, sí! El nombre oficial de Dinamarca ahora es Matthias Køler, pero como había empezado esta historia llamándolo Søren Andersen, pues así lo terminaré~ Para cualquier otra historia lo llamaré con el nombre oficial, espero no les moleste~**

**Ojala hayan entendido el acento de Suecia, pero por si acaso coloqué los significados a un lado, habla tan raro~**

**Eso~ ¡Nos leemos~!**


End file.
